Lies
by MiniDoom
Summary: To Amon, kidnapping Avatar Korra seemed like a bright idea. All he wants is for her to see though his lies and to return his feelings. But will his attempts bring Korra closer to him? Or will his lies drive her away for good? 100% amorra/Noarra. Slight Makorra suggested but is quickly killed due to Amon's sexiness. COMPLETE!
1. Lies

**EDITED 20/04/2013**

He loved her, she hated him. He could hardly blame her. He hated himself as well. His life was based around lies. The lies started the night he went camping with his younger bother and father. Since then, everything was different. When he ran from his brother and father he wasn't taking the snow storm into consideration He was a great water bender but had yet to figure out how to bend the snow. Just when he thought he was going to die, an elderly man pushed through the snow drifts to where he lay. For a year that's where he stayed. He enjoyed being with the old man. Questions weren't asked and he was content to let it go on like that. He lied to the old man though. Saying that his family was killed by angry fire benders. After a while, he too started to believe the story as well. Sadly the old man had passed away, leaving Noatak yet again to be by himself. It was all it took for him to create his new life. He was no longer Noatak, the water and blood bender. He was Amon, the Equalist leader. Pitted to put a stop to benders for good. As far as he was concerned, his family was actually murdered by fire benders. His face taken. His face was an easy fix. It was just a matter of paint. His lies were perfect, his lies were flawless. He relished in the fact that he can actually get away with it all. He himself, was a lie. And he was perfectly content for 8 years until she came along.

She who wanted to destroy him. She who was stronger then 10 of his men. It was then that he started to feel a longing. A feeling that was strange for him. Strange in the aspect that the feeling didn't feel false, like the ones for all the bimbo's that flung themselves at him, but a true longing. He clung to the feeling with all his might. He let her go by saying lies, saying things like "She's the perfect messenger" or by saying that he needed her for his future goals. His follower's took it in stride. Whole heartily believing his lies. But he didn't want to lie anymore, at least, not to her. So on an act of whim he accepted her challenge (again) for a fight and went without telling his Lieutenant. They fought, he won. And there she knelt, the knee's of her pant legs soaked through from the morning tears on the grass. The fear was clear in her icy blue eyes. The only think keeping her from totally collapsing was the fierce determination to not completely lose to him. It was one of the things he liked about her. Her will to live, to protect those who were dear to her. He envied her honesty. Something he shall never possess.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to take my bending away?" The challenge was clear in her glare. She was daring him to. Chances were she would fight till there was nothing left of her. Oh how he longed for her.

Soundlessly he walked to her. He took his time. Watching her struggle for control of her limbs. Many say that he is heartless. That he has no emotions. It is what makes him such a great leader. But he disagrees. He is just a man. A twisted egotistical one, but a man none the less. And what he felt for the Avatar could hardly be considered heartless.

Amon stood over her, his large frame towering over her, his shadow casting her into darkness. Korra struggled again to move her numb arms.

"I shall not destroy you." Confusion flicked through her eyes before going back into a glare. Then back to confusion when he gently brushed her bangs from her eyes. He bend down so that the red dot on his mask was pressed against her brow. Their eyes locked on each other. One stared in confusion and fear, the other in sadness.

"You shall see me for who I am, and not for whom I'm not..." Before she could register his words or fight back, he jabbed the base of her neck, instantly knocking her out. Her eyes lulled as she slumped down. In one swift motion, he pressed her into his chest and picked her up. Her hair hung loose, her hair ribbon lost in the tall grass.

"You shall see..."


	2. Safe House

**EDITED 20/04/2013**

"This just in, Avatar Korra has been kidnapped by Equalist leader Amon. There's still no news as to where she could be."

"Damn it! Not again! Can't this girl take a rest from being kidnapped?" Mako punched the wall in frustration as steam escaped his mouth.

"Chill bro. He couldn't have taken her far. At least not with that snow storm outside. For now just let Naga see if she can find Korra," Bolin put his hand on his older brothers shoulder and steered him over to a waiting chair. Bolin understood his brothers worry and he would love to freak out as well but he knew he had to appear strong for his brothers sake. "I'm sure Naga is already with Korra and both are on their way back now, so get some rest." Mako nodded slightly and stiffly got up. Like a robot he walked over to his bed and fell down on it, within seconds he was asleep. Sighing greatly Bolin took over the vacant chair.

* * *

The room was dark. She had slept longer then he anticipated and was left with nothing to do after everything was prepared. He figured that it would be considered creepy to watch her sleep but he felt strangely compelled by the idea. So for a couple hours he sat there. He found out though that sitting that still for so long made you numb. With a sign he numbly stood up, making as little noise as he could.

"No..." He stopped dead in his tracks. Pins and needles started to creep into his legs as he fought the urge to flail his legs around to make them go away.

"Amon...no... please..." His blood ran cold. The pins and needles a far away feeling. It turns out that the Avatar was more scared of him then he thought.

"This will be harder then I had imagined..." Muttering to himself he left and came back with a thick blanket. His goal was to wrap the Avatars shivering form in it but was quickly abolished when she woke up. It wasn't a peaceful wake up but a frenzied-frantic-flail-of-the-arms kind of wake up. Amon was caught up in the arm flail and was struck. Korra awoke to see Amon standing over her with the fiercest glare in his eyes. Her first instinct was to fight. So fight she did. With a powerful swing she managed to clip Amon's mask and roll out of bed. Then she just stood looking at her hands like they were strangers.  
"You...what have you done? Fire was suppose to come out! Why can't I bend?" Dread rained down on Korra as she roared and charged at her enemy once again. Amon easily side stepped. Her moves were sloppy, coupled with exhaustion and hunger.

"I do not wish to hurt you Avatar." A hysterical laugh emitted from Korra, a mad look on her face.

"Hah! That's a joke! You, not wanting to hurt me? All you've done is hurt me! All you do is hurt, and lie and and...you're a horrible person Amon!" Amon was silently grateful for his mask for it hid the slight hurt in his face. Guilt washed over him in waves. The Avatar stood there, frozen in her fighting stance. With painfully slow grace he walked toward her.

"Don't you dare come close!" Still he advanced. He was about 2 feet away when she attacked him one last time.

"Enough!" One swift movement later and Korra was slammed to the ground, Amon on top of her. Both staring at each other.

"I hold true to my word Avatar. I will not hurt you. As for you're bending, I just used simple chi-blocking. I shall not take your life away just yet. Now, if you'll be good I will get off of you. Will you be good?"

Korra fought against his weight. All the fight slowly leaving her. She could feel the heat from his body and remembered just how cold she was. Her eyes strayed to where the blanket that Amon held was laying. A thought struck her, could he have been about to cover her with it before she awoke? Suddenly she felt extremely exhausted, extremely tired, and extremely annoyed.

"Well? what will it be? As it is, I am quite comfortable laying on you." Anger flared in her eyes as she struggled again.

"Fine! whatever! I'll be good, just get off of me!" Amon chuckled as he sat up slowly. His arms soar from keeping his weight from crushing her.

"Just one question...is that water tribe cooking I smell?"

"Indeed it is. There is a change of clothes in the drawer beside the bed." Getting up fully Amon extended a hand down to the Avatar. Glaring, she bushed his hand away and got up herself.

"How do I know you re not going to kill me?" Amon sighed and if she saw correctly, he may have rolled his eyes.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be so by now." Turning his back to her he walked out of the room, only to poke his head back in.

"And don't attempt to escape. There is currently a blizzard outside and it would be really bad form if I had to go out and retrieve you. Dinner is in 10 minutes. Be ready, if not, then you don't eat." Then he was gone. Korra stood there, a rush of different emotions coursed through her.

"Spirits, what is with that guy...?"

* * *

Lieing is an easy thing to do, and once mastered, you can convince even the smartest person that a polarbear dog and a fire ferret can mate and have children. As it were, Amon was going against everything he learnt about. Yet he wanted Korra to see him as not Amon, but as Noatak. First though, he had to earn her trust.

"Um..." He could feel the Avatar had entered the room. A steady rhythmic thump. Her heart is strong. But easily manipulated. He chuckled inwardly at what she must be seeing. Her sworn enemy, slaving over an open flame, stirring a big pot of shell fish seal stew. His mask lay on the ground level table. He felt her hesitate before entering. She could not see his face since his back was to her and his hood up. Questions burned in her but was too scared to ask. Turning slightly he grabbed his mask and clipped it back into it s rightful place. Technically he didn't need it, but he wasn't ready just yet to show her that lie. Turning toward her fully he was momentarily shocked as to what he saw. The traditional blue water tribe dress fit her perfectly. Her stance still powerful. One of her eyebrows cocked up in confusion.

"What? It gets warm when working over an open flame. The dress suits you. Now sit." Korra snorted at his compliment and self consciously patted the thick material. It's been forever since she last wore traditional clothes and she felt them to be constricting. In a fight all the layers would prove to be an obstruction and the sleeves would prevent her from punching something with force. Sighing Korra sat on the little cushion and crossed her legs under the table. With ease Amon lifted the pot and places it in the middle of the table. The fire casting a warm glow, giving his mask an orangish glow. The heat almost uncomfortable thanks to the animal pelts lining the walls. Silently Korra began to eat, Amon just sat and watched.

"So, who did you have to kill to get this house?" Amon chuckled again and shook his head.

"I did not have to kill anyone. The owner of this house died 7-8 years ago. He took care of me for a year." He could see that she wanted more info but he didn't feel like indulging her with more of his stories. With a satisfied sigh the Avatar placed her bowl on the table. Leaning forward he went to grab her bowl but brought his hand back when she flinched away.

"No need for a fight. I'm just getting you bowl, that is, if you want to eat that as well." That gave her enough drive to glare and him, gesturing with her hands to go a head. Reaching across again he grabbed her bowl and stood up, once again turning his back to her. He knew that she was going to try to escape but didn't think she would do it so soon. So he was caught off guard when he suddenly didn't feel her heart beat behind him. Whipping around he charged to the door and got there just in time to see the door flap close.

"Damn that girl!" She still did not have her bending and would be dead in about 10 minutes out there. With a heavy sigh he pulled on his parka and races outside. Instantly he was hit with a natural force of wind, snow and hail.

"And what, was the reason again, to why I love this blasted girl?" Muttering fiercely to himself he attempted to bend the snow away.

* * *

She should have listened. As much as she hated the idea, she really should have. She thought that she could keep the storm off of her by bending the snow but there was just too much of it. Not even five minutes in she was over powered, she would have activated the Avatar State if she knew how. The snow was above her waist and the wind was going against her. With a grunt she fell into a deep drift. Her eyes closing as she saw a dark form among the blinding white. As she passed out she could hear someone faintly calling out her name. Reaching an hand out to the form she called out, her voice lost in the wind.

"A-Amon..."


	3. Confessions

**EDITED 20/04/2013**

It was a struggle, carrying the Avatar while bending the snow away but after a half an hour Amon managed to get back to hut. His arms frozen and his muscles cramping from the exertion. With a grunt he placed Korra onto the table beside the fire. Using his bending he managed to get all the water and snow off of his clothes and skin and shuddered a bit when a wet chunk of snow slipped out of his hair and slid down his back.

Walking over to the Avatar he noticed that her breathing was really shallow. With smooth hand movements he managed to bend the water and snow off of her. Her outfit managed to keep most of the wetness off of her skin but it didn't help with the bitter cold. All the snow was gone but it wasn't enough.

_Spirits help me if she wakes up.._ With controlled breathes he quickly pulled off his dry tunic and under shirt, leaving his pants on.

With great care he gently pulled Korra's shirt off, which was harder then it looked because it was designed to stay on. Then he pulled off her under shirt, taking great care to not look at her at any extent and focused on her pants and over skirt. Again, no easy task. Amon silently cursed whoever it was that designed the clothes to be impossible to take off.

_This would be easier if she were awake, of course she would have probably busted my skull by this point. _Amon shimmied her pants down and cursed when he got to her boots, which he had forgotten to take off.

_Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up._

Silently he prayed to the Spirits as he worked off her boots. With as much dignity as he could muster he gathered her almost naked form in his arms and picked her up. His goal was to make it to the bedroom where the warm bed was. About halfway there the Avatar stirred. Amon all but dropped her when she opened her eyes. Not only were they half naked but Amon didn't have his mask on.

Frantically he tried to conjure up an explanation to their current situation.

"Ah, you're awake, this uh... not what it looks like. You see you...I...you were cold so I..." All Korra did was look up, snuggle closer to him and say, "You came for me" Then was out like a light.

Amon breathed a sign of relief as he continued his quest, his heart hammering in his chest. As gently as he could he placed the Avatar down onto the bed, shoving her as far as he could under the covers. Hurrying to the other side of the bed he threw off his shoes and crawled into bed beside her. Silently he gathered up all the courage he could muster and carefully gathered her into his arms. She made a small sound and wiggled closer in his arms. Amon's recently calmed heart picked up speed again.

Noticing her exposed shoulder he lightly placed his hand on the cold skin and gently started to rub it in hopes of warming it up. He marveled at her skin, she was a water bender just like him but was at last 3 shades darker. All the years he's spent wearing the layers of clothes and mask were showing now.

Amon has done countless speeches, spoken in front of thousands of people and yet, when it came to doing such a simple act as to hold a woman in his arms, he's just about ready to jump ship. Then again, this was no ordinary woman.

Hesitantly he brushed his hand down to her forearm, all the while thinking to himself that he was touching her only to warm her up. He knew and the Spirits knew that was an out right lie. Her cold skin quickly turned warm and started to shine a bit from sweat. This hand ventured on, this time exploring her toned abdomen. Goose bumps showered her skin at his touch as she let out a small sigh. Amon froze yet again as she shifted a bit so that she was fully pressed against him. Taking great care he detached his hand from her stomach and reluctantly returned his hand to her shoulder.

_Spirits! Please don't let my body react!_

With a final sigh he tried to relax his body so that he can get some rest, but with the Avatar pressed up to him like that he figured it would be best to remain awake.

* * *

With a start Korra woke up. At first she was disoriented as to her surroundings but was quickly lulled back to a semi-sleep due to the warmth pressed against her.

For a couple seconds Korra basked in the heat when she felt arms tightened around her waist, drawing her closer to what she now identified as a mans bare chest. Where she wasn't pressed against cool air touched her bare skin. Squeezing her eyes she refused to look at who it was that was holding her but finally she opened her eyes. Frantically she tried to take in everything at once. First off she was naked, well, almost, her vitals were covered but still. She was in bed with a man, and if she could remember correctly, that man was Amon, her worst enemy. She had just slept with the enemy!

"Oh no Tenzin will have my head! I'm dead!" Korra tried to back away from her enemy but his arms were still clamped around her. Pulling away as far as she could she took on his current state. He was half naked as well, his shirt no where to be seen. She couldn't help but admire his body though. It was toned yet still looked comfortable to sleep on. Like a cross between Mako's lean form and Bolins stock form.

Korra froze in horror. He was her enemy! Not some man she could admire!

Amon let out a half groan as he opened his eyes, confusion flicked through his gaze before looking down to see the Avatar looking up at him with wide blue eyes, a look of utter horror on her face. A look almost matching her's flashed through his eyes but he quickly corrected himself. His face was covered, thankfully, by his hair. Just in case though he grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, mentally trying to figure out where his mask was.

"You...what did you do to me?" Her accusation filled the air. Not answering her question he turned his eyes to her, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Do you not know how to wake up normally?" With a huff he leaned up, his arms felt empty without her in them but he knew he had to get up so swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Korra noticed that his back was broad and probably very powerful. She couldn't see correctly but she swore she saw scares marring his back as well.

A blush ignited on her face as she tried to took at anything but his semi naked form.

"You are mistaking this situation Avatar. And if you please, may you put your clothes back on?"

Feeling embarrassed the two of then hunted for their clothes, only to end when Amon let out a triumphant "ahha!" and emerged from the eating area carrying his shirt and her clothes. His mask taking it's rightful place on his face. His hair though was a mess of long wavy tangles.

"I assure you that nothing critical happened last night. After I rescued you from the storm I brought you by the fire. And if memory serves me correctly, if two are trapped and freezing the proper way to warm up is to share body heat. I assure you Avatar that I had no evil intentions, but only the will of a man hoping to help a woman in need." Amon mentally high fived himself for speaking normally and prayed that she never found out about his touching her while she was unconscious.

Korra's first instinct was to argue him, but she too had learn't that back when she lived with her parents. So with a submissive sigh she pulled on her clothes.

"Next time don't help me. Do you realize how traumatizing that is for a girl?"

Amon suddenly got serious and looked at her.

"No Avatar, there shall not be a next time." She looked confused at his threat as he stalked toward her.

"What are you-" With a forceful jab she was under.

"Blasted woman you will stay here." He left the room and came back moments later carrying a long thick chain that he promptly screwed to the wall beside her bed. Then taking the thick metal hoop at the end of the chain he clasped it around her ankle. A couple deft slaps to her face later and she was sitting up, her head in her hands.

"You have got to stop doing that!" With a wave of his hand he brushed aside her anger.

"My apologies Avatar. Now if you will direct your attention down to your ankle. You will notice that you are chained. Now, this chain is long enough for you to go into the kitchen, bathroom, in here and to the table. That is it. While you were under I also chi blocked you so you can't bend." Another lie but he didn't feel like jabbing her again.

A look of shock froze on her face. Looking down she indeed saw that she was chained. With a couple powerful tugs she soon realized that it wasn't coming out of the wall any time soon. Then she ran out of the room, testing to see if what he said was true. Amon stood patently, waiting for her to come back. Her face looked pale when she finally returned.

"Why? What is it you are accomplishing from all of this?" Her breathing was hard and he saw that she was close to tears. He looked at her sadly. As he approached her, she backed up. The back of her knees hit the bed and she sat down with a heave thump. His eyes confused her. Just a second ago they were hard and cold. Now they were looking at her tenderly. Then he stood before her, silently going down onto his knees, parting her legs so that he could get closer. Even though she was sitting and he on his knee's, he was still half a foot taller then her.

She refused to look up at his face but was forced to when his hand pulled her chin up. Gently he brushed her bangs from her face.

"I will not lie to you Korra. I have strong feelings for you. I have for a long time. My father talked a lot about you and ever since I was young I've wanted to meet you and talk to you. You are so strong and beautiful. I want you to see me, for who I really am. I wan t you to see me as a man and not an enemy. I want you to see me as I see you." Gently he pulled the bottom of his mask aside and pressed his lips onto hers. She did not kiss back but he knew it would take a while for her to warm up to him. He was a patient man.

After a moment Amon broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. He could see she was in shock and decided not to force her. He wanted to kiss her more, to explore her some more but he knew that if he tried to force her then she would never open up to him, nor would she listen to what he had to say. He knew he had to apologize, say something like 'I didn't mean to do that, it will never happen again.' but he did mean it and he sure as hell was going to do it again.

_She just needs time, she'll come around in time._

"You...you..." Amon looked at Korra expectantly as she struggled to find the right words so say, several different emotions flashed across her face. Finally anger settled on her face and he had only a second to react before she once again swung her fist at his face.

"You...why? Why did you kiss me?!" Amon gave her 'the look' but it was long on her because of his mask.

"Did you not hear _anything_ I said before I kissed you? I love you Korra, and I have for a long time now. And I hope that one of these day's you'll love me in return." Korra laughed nervously and backed away from him, a blush creeping it's way up her cheeks.

"L-Love you?! Are you mental?! No one can love you! You're evil, and crazy, and sadistic! And and and...WEIRD!" Korra bit her tongue and looked away from the hurt in his eyes, even she thought that sounded mean. She wanted to apologize but refused to do so, at least until he apologized first.

"I know. But a man can only hope, can he?" And with that he left her room. Leaving her to think about all that had transpired moments ago.

He knew that she would eventually come around, but till then he needed to work a bit harder.

_At lease I didn't lie to her that time._

With a self satisfied smile Amon left to hunt for their dinner.


	4. Noatak

**EDITED 20/04/2013**

"It has been three days since Avatar Korra has been gone. Still no news as to where she is nor do we have information as to where Equalist Leader Amon is." The announcer's voice droned on into the back ground. That is all that is playing on the radio now, with occasional breaks to tell other news.

Jinora grabbed her mother and father's hand. Looking up at both of them with the best smile she could conjure up. "She'll come back. Korra isn't one to give up. We know she'll be back."

"I know. We've taught her well." Tenzin ruffled his eldest daughters hair as she giggled and ran off to make sure Meelo wasn't practicing his special bending on an unlucky guard.

"Tenzin, common, we should get some rest." Pema took her husbands hand and helped him to the bedroom.

"She really is alright, you of all people should know that." With a submissive sigh he nodded his head.

"She better be."

* * *

"AMON! UNCHAIN ME OR I SWEAR TO EVERY SPIRIT I WILL RIP THIS WALL OUT!"

The hut rang from her yells but silence always met afterwards. She was alone and she did not like it.

"Spirits…well…I might as well make myself useful…" With a heavy sigh she stood up. Already she hated the shackle. Not only did it weigh her leg down but it hurt. The cold metal was chafing her ankle and making it raw. With a final tug she gave up on the chain for the moment and went to explore the small hut.

"There has to be a second exit somewhere.." Talking to herself she slowly walked around. It looked like her hut back in the Southern Water Tribe. There weren't many major differences. The walls were more modern looking. Not as many animal pelts on the walls. Curious she went to one of the walls and saw that it was made from concrete, and without her bending it would be almost impossible for her to break though it.

"Well…at least it's sturdy.." Chuckling to herself she explored the small kitchen/eating area. Not very furnished. A fairly good sized floor level table with a big square in the middle where you can make a fire. Possibly the most high tech thing here was the gas powered stove top and oven. It too, was very sturdy.

The bathroom was small with a shower and no bathtub. There were no windows. In the whole hut the only window was by the door. Which she can't reach because of the chain.

Amon definatly didn't lie about the limitations of the chain. The farthest it could go was when she was sitting cross legged at the table. That's where she stayed for a bit. Sorting through her thoughts. Not realizing it she began to speak a loud.

"So I challenge Amon, who loves me, and he agreed, then the guy who claims to loves me knocks me out and whisks me away some some far away land. Most likely in the Northern area. Then I run away because he's a raging lunatic. He comes for me, get's me naked and does only Spirits knows what. Then he says he loves me, kisses me, then the guy who "loves" me chains me to a wall and leaves me alone in a strange hut…..I'm killing him when he get's back." With a groan she face planed onto the table.

With a frustrated yell she throws her arms into the air. "And what is with this damning cold?!" Getting up she hunted around for some wood to throw into the center fire. Finally she spotted them residing beside the stove. Out of her reach. With a start she remembered that there was a broom in the bathroom.

With a triumphant yell she managed to poke and pull some of the wood so she could reach it. With a pride filled smile she picked up the wood and threw it into the fire. Sighing contently Korra went back to her spot at the table and wound up dozing off. A sharp bark shook her awake and she sat frozen in her spot.

"Hush Hani, when in the house you do not bark." The sound of Amon's voice froze her blood and sent a wave of heat to her face. She sat as still as she could and followed with her eyes as she saw him walk in. A gray wolf following close behind, it's tongue lolling out. It gave a little yelp and charged Korra. Yelling in surprise she sheltered her face with her arms, hoping to avoid the worst of the attack. Amon chuckled at how the Avatar reacted to the dog and called her off of her lick attack.

"Spirits Amon! What the hell!?" Amon gazed around and notices the fire.

"Ah, I see you managed to get the wood. That's good, saves me the trouble of doing it." He could feel the anger rolling off of the Avatar in waves. He just dismissed it and walking over to the fire in an attempt to warm up. He couldn't water bend the water and snow off of him in front of Korra so he had to settle with being wet and cold.

"Amon!" Pushing herself up she went to charge him but didn't realize that her legs were numb and stumbled. Swiftly Amon caught her before she face planted the floor. With strong arms he swept her up into his arms and carried her back to her room. At first she was too stunned to fight but once he past the door to the bedroom she started to thrash around. Beating his chest with her hands.

"Amon you bastard! Put me down!" Shrugging he complied and dumped her onto the bed. She landed with a soft "oof" and glared up at him. Trying to decide whether or not to thank him. Leaning down he crawled onto the bed, crawling closer to the Avatar. A look of fear flashed through her eyes as she tried to edge away.

"W-what are you doing?!" Before she could get away any further her pinned her down. With his legs between hers he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and lifted them over her head. Her breath came short and shallow as he moved the bottom of his mask to the side and gently kissed her neck. Her breath caught in her throat at his touch and he left her heart beat pick up speed and strength.  
"Amon..?" Tilting his head to her ear he gently nibbled her ear lob and whisper'd, "Please, call me Noatak" Then he blew into her ear and released his hold on her. She felt the bed shift as he got up from the bed. His light footfalls entered the kitchen and she could hear pots and pans tinging. She didn't get up because she feared that her legs would give out if she got up.

"Oh ya," Korra jumped at his voice and turned her head toward where his voice came from. "Hani here is an old friend of mine. She is here to protect you in case some bad guy comes through." Korra bit her lip to keep herself from saying "well arn't you the bad guy?" but figured it would be better for them both if she didn't.

"There has been word of a gang of men going around and attacking young defenseless woman. And since you currently can't use your bending and you are chained to a wall I figured protection was in order."

Before she could stop herself she snapped "Oh ya? And who's fault do you think that is?" He just chuckled and continued with whatever he was doing.

"Fear not my Korra, you will be well protected. Now, can you please come in here and help me? I am quite tired from my trip and need assistance." Korra grumbled as she dragged herself off the bed.

"Again, who's fault is that?" She mumbled along the way and gave Hani a leery eye as she walked past her. The wolf was busy licking her paws.

"Where did you find her again?"

"Many years ago we met. Wolves never forget a face. It was hard to convince her to come with me but after a bit of persuading she came along." She could hear the smile in his voice and look at the wolf in wonder.

"Gee, and I got the special treatment of being beaten, knocked out then kidnapped. You sure know how to treat a lady." He could literally taste the bitter in the air.

"Of course Because you're my Avatar." With that he grabbed her by the waist and kisses her forehead. Her face flushed a bright red and quickly detached herself from him.

"Am-er, Noatak? The seal is spilling over.." Whispering an oath he ran to the stove.

"Why do you want me to call you Noatak?" His back stiffened and he paused for a second. Shrugging slightly he sighed.

"It's…my birth name. The name I had before I became Amon. Just one step toward the truth I guess." His tone was a bit off, a bit more timid. Korra smiled, knowing he couldnt see since his back was facing her.

"Noatak…sounds like a good name. Since you're being all truthful and all can I see your face?" He laughed and Korra realized that he had been holding his breath. Like he was waiting for her to knock down his real name. She hated to admit it but she felt like she didn't hate him as much as she did 3 days ago.

_Don't forget what he did to you Korra, never forget, you can hate him less but he will always be the enemy. _Korra froze for a second and she found herself forcing her smile. Somewhere in all of this mess she had developed an inner voice, and she found it slightly annoying.

"Not yet my Avatar. That comes later. Till then though, the seal is ready and I am starving, lets eat!" She gave him a tentive smile as he placed the pot onto the table. This time he too ate, moving his mask to the side._  
_


	5. Rescue

**EDITED 28/04/2013**

Amon stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Memories of the first day here flashed through his mind. It was hard to believe that it had been 4 days since he brought her here. Of course in those few days he had learned a few things. Like how to wake her up with minimum injury. Smirking evilly he turned sharply and marched to the bathroom and retrieved the broom. Walking back he knocked on the wall.

"Wake up Avatar!" She did not stir so with a heavy sigh and a maniacal grin he extended the end of the broom to her sleeping form. With quick precise jabs he managed to wake her up. He managed to channel his chi-blocking through the stick to block her bending. He had never done chi-blocking like that before and he figured it would come in handy later on. As expected she flailed around and attempted to attack the retreating stick. Her bleary eyes quickly scanning the room, once she locked onto Noatak though her eyes snapped into focus.

"Why'd you poke me? I was having a good dream, for once." Heavily she managed to drag herself out of the warm bed. "Don't you know? Morning's are evil…" Amon chuckled at her less than presentable appearance and walked toward her. Instinct made her flinch away, causing him to stop. For a few seconds Noatak stood and looked down at Korra, he could tell she didn't mean to flinch by the way she turned her head, her eyes focusing on the crumpled sheets.

"Amo-er-Noatak, look, sorry, but I'm still a bit scared of you okay? You're still evil and you're still my enemy. Nothing has changed. Sure, you're not as evil as you were four day ago but you did kidnap me." Korra heard herself rambling on and quickly shut up. She couldn't see his face, nor has she ever, but she could tell that she hurt him by the way his shoulders drooped a bit. She felt bad at first but then reminded herself that he was the bad guy and that there was a chain around her foot.

"Um…so we've been here for what? Four days now? What does a girl need to do to get a bath around here?" She laughed uneasily in an attempt to lighten up the mood. Her attempt failed when he remained quiet. Her heart giving a slight twinge of pain. As quiet as him, she wrapped the heavy blanket around her shoulders and padded barefoot into the kitchen.

He didn't like that she could hurt him like that but she could. He thought he was doing good, with the confession and kiss. Revealing his real name was a stretch but it too seemed to help, but it would appear he was back to square one. Frustration filled his blood as he followed her into the kitchen. Taking his place at the counter he started on their breakfast. He could feel her strong heartbeat behind him He could just stand there all day and listen to the steady rhythm but her attempts at small talk kept distracting him. So while he cooked she droned on about stuff that had no relevance to him. Mostly it was about her Fire Ferret friends and life on Air Temple Island. Everything she said involved Mako in some form. He really didn't understand what she saw in him but didn't interrupt. Ignoring her was surprising easy as he block out her voice, concentrating only on cooking and her heartbeat.

"Mako will find me, I'm sure of it." Upon that statement he snapped. With controlled breathing he put down his cutting knife and turned slowly and fixed a glare on her.

"You really think he can find you? You think that...that KID," He practically spat the word, Korra sat frozen in her seat, her eyes wide. "He can't save you Korra! He can't save you like I can! Who was it that saved you when my idiotic bro-when Tarrlok trapped you in that cage? Who was it that found you and let you escape?! Who was it that went after you and saved you from the blizzard? Was it your little fire bending friend? No, it was me!" Noatak noticed her heartbeat pick up speed and he knew he was upsetting her but he couldn't help it, her constant talk about Mako really fired him up. She looked like she wanted to say something but he wasn't done.

"He doesn't even like you, he sees you only as a hindrance," anger flashed through Korra's eyes but he didn't care. Instead he walked over to her and knelt down so that he was face to face with her, his hands cupping the sides of her face. "He can't love you like I do."

Her face flushed a bright crimson. That was the second time he said that he loved her. "If you were to be with anyone it would be with a water bender. A powerful one like m-" His words broke off abruptly. His eye's showing emotions she had never seen before. Not on him or anyone else. At first she thought he was playing with her but now she knew that he really did love her.

Sharply he stood up, tuning on his heals. With his back to her he spoke, his voice very formal.

"If I remember correctly, there should be a natural hot spring around here. I am leaving now, and I'm taking Hani with me. I have checked the area and there appears to be no one around. You shall be safe." With that he marched out of the hut, hesitating at the door for a second then clenching his fist he continued, Hani trotting obediently behind him, her tongue lolling out. In his haste he neglected to check one last time to see if there was anyone around. Instead he powerfully moved his arms and shot through the snow, bending it to go faster, Hani keeping up, but barely.

"Huh, if I didn't know better I would have to say he's jealous. Never thought I'd see the day." Korra shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She hadn't realized she talked about Mako so much but after reviewing what she said in her head she realized that indeed she did talk about him a lot. A small pang of guilt shot through her chest.

"Ugh, no, I do not feel guilty! If he wants to be jealous then let him be." Sighing greatly she stood up on stiff legs.

* * *

"Dammit!" Amon shouted into the air. He had lost his cool in front of her. Practically yelled. Now any chance of her loving him was shot out the window. Hani's wet nose nudged his clenched hands, whining a bit. Slowly his hand unclenched and he managed to stiffly pat her head. Still she whined though. Grabbing his coat between her teething and tugging him back to the hut.

"What? You want me to apologies? It will not do any good. She hates me now." In a burst of hurt and anger he shot ice into the sky and surrounding snow drifts.

* * *

Korra went back to her usual spot at the table and slumped onto it. Now she really felt guilty. It's not his fault. She was being insensitive and talking about another guy when she knew that he liked her. She could hardly bring herself to say 'love'. It was too much of a foreign word for her. No man has ever said it to her. Sure she loves her family, but that isn't love for a man.

Korra was slipping into an even deeper sadness when she heard feet shuffling outside. She waited for them to come in but they never did. With a sigh she realized it must be Noatak, he must feel guilty for yelling at her.

"Common Noatak, the hut is cold and I don't feel like reaching for the wood. Just come in already!" Still he did not come in, but then she heard a giggle. She's heard him laugh and chuckle but never has she heard him giggle. Unease filled her as she called out again.

"Noatak..? Amo-" A blast of cold air hit her as the door flaps opened revealing a group of guys crowding the door. Korra's blood ran cold. She remembered Noatak telling her that there was a group of men going around attacking young defenceless women. At the moment, she was all that. With calm even breaths she got up.

"Can I help you boys?" A short man took to the front of the group. His eyes taking in the small hut, then rested on Korra. The way he looked at her was unsettling, like she were a ripe fruit and he was on the brink of starvation.

"Look boss, this Noatak guy must not like his bitch all too much, she's chained to a wall!" All of them laugh as if he said something hilarious and advance on Korra who stood in an lose fighting stance.

"Does the pet want to fight? You're looking at 5 of the best fighters I know." Korra chuckled. She was greatly outnumbered but from the looks of them they weren't benders. Even without her bending she is still stronger. Just one of Amon's chi blockers were as strong as the five men in front of her.

The first man rushed at her, he was fast but didn't hold a candle to a chi blocker. Swiftly she grabbed his forearm, twisting it behind his back and pinned him down. His pained yelling filled the hut. With a hard shove she pushed him at the 4 remaining men. Her knuckles cracked as she got ready for the rest. I gleeful grin on her face.

"Bring it hot shots!" Secretly she enjoyed bashing in some bady skulls. It was soon apparent though that the chain was a huge set back. While 3 of them full out attacked her the other 2 snuck behind her, yanking her chain with enough force to drag her down.

"Tie her up quick! I don't want her to get away!" The boss spat blood from his mouth and tenderly touched his jaw. The four men busily tied her arms behind her back using a thick rope. In no way did she make it easy for them as she thrashed around like a fish out of water. One of the men grunted when he got a shoulder to the jaw but it did nothing to loosen her bonds. If she had her bending she could easily burn through the rope. They didn't seem to recognize her either. Korra struggled against the bindings with everything she had. She bit, spat, and kicked. Soon they had a gag in her mouth, preventing the worst of her attacks. Her face was bruised from their hits and her lip was bleeding, and judging from the pain in her shoulder she guessed that it was dislocated. She fixed a glare to the leader. He was scared of her, she could feel it. It wasn't often that their prey attacked back, at least not to this magnitude.

"Keep her down boys, I want to be the first to break her." Silently she swore an oath and struggled harder. There was no way she was going to let him touch her. Biting her gag she sent out a mental message.

Amon! I am going to kill you once you get back!

* * *

Hani was biting Amon's hand, pleading with her eyes to go back. With an exasperated sigh he looked down at the wolf.

"What do you want with me?! The Avatar is safe, I checked before I left didn't I?" He was about to continue his hunt of the buffalo bear. The hot spring was located a bit to the right from where he stood, when he stopped short. Thinking back he realized that all he did was run out, not checking to see if it was safe for Korra to be alone.

"Spirits! I'm so stupid!" As quickly as he could he ran back toward the hut. Once he got within range he searched the area with his blood bending. Checking for her strong heart beat. Instead of just one he found 6. Pinpointing her heartbeat he felt his own pick up speed. Her heart was frantic. With speed he never knew he possessed he rushed to the hut, skidding to a halting stop just inside the house.

There he saw Korra tied up with 5 men on top of her. His eyes found hers. They were wide and full of tears. Something in him snapped. Never before had he seen her cry, in his eyes she was strong, someone who could take all his bullshit in stride, so seeing her like that made something in him break.

The man closest to him was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown to the wall. The other's noticed and stood up, the smaller of the 4 went behind Korra and pressed a knife to her neck, his arm wound around her waist, keeping her from escaping. Amon waited for them to attack with bending but it was soon apparent that they we not benders. For a moment he was confused, why would non benders attack a bender? In his momentary confusion they attacked. Clearly he couldn't water or blood bend in front of Korra but it didn't matter. He was a very skilled fighter. In seconds 3 of the 5 men were unconscious. Soon it was just him and the boss. Again the thought of the attacking being non benders filled his mind. Non benders were the victims, they were the ones being attacked, no the ones attacking. These men weren't good, they were horrible.

"You…you're that Amon guy! I'd recognize that mask anywhere! I go to your rally's! Truly an inspirational guy you are." Amon felt sick and staggered back a bit, the boss took that opportunity to attack. Forcefully he shoved the Avatar to the side and charged at Noatak, the knife pointing directly at his face. Korra let out a yelp of pain as her head hit the side of the table, instantly knocking her out. Noatak took a step toward her but was instantly met with a knife to the face. At the last second he managed to jerk his face out of the way. He managed to avoid the worst of it but realized that the strap keeping his mask in place was cut a thin trail of blood ran down his neck. With a dull thud his mask hit the floor, his hand instantly going to his face to shield it. Anger turned to rage. Korra was out cold so he had no reason to hold back anymore. Readying his stance he lifted his hands into the air, bringing all five men up as well. Ignoring their screams he carried them outside. With just a gentle prompt from his mind he froze their blood and shot them down into the earth where they can never harm anyone else again. He stood there for a while, his breathing shallow as sweat and blood dried in his skin. The paint was running down his face as well. With one hand he bent the remaining paint off of his face.

"Korra..!" With a start he ran back into the hut and fell onto his knees beside her. Blood was dried on her face and shades of dark purple started to blossom everywhere. Her shirt was pulled up to under her chest. Her skirt hiked up to her hips. Swiftly he fixed her clothing and thanked the Spirits that they hadn't done any permanent damage to her. Quickly he bended a ball of water over and splashed it on her face. A flail later and she was awake, looking up at Amon in with fright in her eyes.

"Wha..where are…?" Her eye's frantically moved around the room, ending on his face that was right above her. Tentatively she reached up and touched his face. It was smooth and pale. Her eye's widened when she saw the blood. With his help she stood up, took his hand and led him to the bathroom where she cleaned the blood off with a cloth.

"Second time." Her voice startled him and he looked down at her.

"Second time of what? Being attacked?" Her laugh was shaky as she continued to clean his face.

"Second time you saved me…Spirits…I'm the Avatar, protector of the people and yet here I am being saved by my enemy. Twice!" Her shoulders sagged as she dropped her hand. Instantly he missed the warmth of her hand. They stood in silence for a while. He was about to make a snarky comment when he heard her sniffle, then a sob escaped her throat. In silent horror he realized she was crying. He had absolutely no idea how to do with a crying female. It just wasn't something he dealt with too often.

Hesitantly he placed his hand on the back of her head, instantly she leaned against him, her hands grasping the front of his shirt, her sobs muffled by his chest. Calmly he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her close. They stood like that for a while, her face pressed into the hollow of his throat and his head resting on top of hers. Soon her crying calmed down till all they were doing was embracing each other. With a shuddering sigh she detached herself from his grasp, her face a bright shade of red when she noticed the tear stains on his shirt. The only other person she cried on was Tenzin, and that was maybe once or twice, and never did she cry that hard. Tilting her eyes up she was surprised when she met his gaze. This was the first time she truly saw his face. His eyes were a startling blue and his face looked almost human. Gently she brushed her fingertips over his smooth face.

"You're…handsome." Korra blushed more when she realized what she just said. "You know, in a totally friendly way.." Her voice died in her throat at his stare. Slowly he leaned his face toward her, giving her time to move away. He just about backed out when she didn't move away. Tilting her chin up she met his kiss. Her arm's snaking around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist again. Korra's lips parted slightly and Amon's tongue entered her mouth, deepening the kiss. She broke the kiss after a couple of seconds and rested her face into the hollow of his neck. A small noise escaped her as his mouth claimed her neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his mouth trailed down to her shoulder. He could feel her heartbeat even without using blood bending and he knew that she was enjoying his touch. Hell, even enjoyed it. He was able to touch her and not be secretive about it. Sharply he pushed her away. Grabbing her shoulders and keeping her an arm's length away. Her face was red and her eyes were shiny and devious. Gently he gathered her back into his arms. Leaning down he gave her a chaste kiss then walked back into the kitchen, once again leaving Korra to her raging emotions. On shaky legs she stumbled back into the wall, slumping down. She had just made out with a guy she swore she hated. Maybe she likes him more than she thought.

"Hey, I checked the hot spring. It's still there and hot as ever. No ones been around it in a long time so it should be safe to go for a quick dip." Korra's heart swelled as a smile spread across her face. This morning she was talking about leaving, now she would be sad to leave.


	6. History

**EDITED 28/04/2013**

Mako paced the small room, his ears straining for any news about Korra when Naga, Korras pet polar-bear dog smashed through the circular window. Swearing an oath Mako stumbled and fell onto the floor.

"Naga, what is it? Have you found anything?" Naga whined and tugged at the man's sleeve with her teeth, urging him to move. Not waiting a second he jumped onto her back and she sped off.

* * *

"Korra, mind coming here? Hani need's to be fed." Korra grunted at him from the bedroom. It had been a long day, what with being yelled at and then being attacked.

"Here's a funny idea! Do it yourself," Her tone was halfway between annoyed and tired. "The bed is warm and I really don't feel like getting up." Wrapping the fur tighter around her shoulders she curled up. She was perfectly content to die there if needed.

"That's a shame. I guess if you're that cold then I have no choice but to accompany you in bed. Did you know that it's warmer if you're naked?" Snapping up Korra shot out of the bed, stumbling a bit but managed to catch herself on the door frame. Her face was bright red at the thought of sleeping in bed with him, especially naked.

Korra snatched the warm animal pelt from the bed and put on her best displeased face and marched to the table. Noatak was just finishing dinner when she filled Hani's bowl with semi frozen whale blubber. Her nose wrinkled a bit at the smell and placed it near the bathroom door. The wolf devoured it with no hesitation.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you. What's the history behind this house, like, who owned it before you and how do you have it now." Noatak placed a bowl a steaming sea cactus fish in front of her as he sat down. His face showing that he was in deep thought. She still wasn't use to seeing his actual face. For so long all she saw was the creepy mask and his eyes. She enjoyed watching his expressions.

"Long ago, after my family was murdered, I ran away. As you can probably tell, my face was not taken. That was just a ruse to help my cause. The mask was quite a dramatic effect wasn't it?" He chuckled to himself as Korra grunted around a mouthful of fish. Her eyes rolling as she shook her head. "And at the time I wasn't considering the snow storm."

"Wait, why were you in the Northern Water Tribe?" Noatak gazed at her, his eyes silently telling her to shut up and let him tell his story.

"It's called a vacation Korra, even poor farmers get them. Anyways, we were at a small village when a group of fire benders barged in on us. Apparently the Inn keeper hadn't paid his rent so they took it into their own hands. Dad, being the good natured guy he was, tried to stop the benders from totally destroying the Inn. He was struck down. Killed instantly. Then the benders set fire to the whole place. Mom was crushed under a beam trying to protect dad even though he was already dead. And I was a coward, I ran. I ran as fast as I could from the place. From afar I saw the whole place go down. Soon I couldn't see anything due to the storm." His voice struggled through the lie. He could barely look at her from his shame of yet again lying to her. All she could see though was a man in pain, reliving his parents death. Her heart clenched as she looked down at her empty bowl. She wanted to console him but had no idea how. In her life she never really had the need or chance to console someone, especially a male. She tried to catch his eye but he absolutely refused to look at her. Before she could think of something he started talking again.

"From there I ran. It wasn't easy, I lasted maybe 5 minutes before I collapse. Next thing I know I wake up in a warm bed. There had to be at least 10 pelts on me. At first I panicked. The pelts were heavy and I didn't have the strength to get them off me. An elderly man walked in and scolded me for trying to get up. For three days I stayed in that bed. He took care of me and helped me regain my energy. From there it got better. I got to stay with the man as long as I did the cooking. I became quite the chef after a while," Korra leaned forward slightly, she wouldn't admit to him but she was enjoying his story. It wasn't everyday you learn something new like this from your enemy. His unmasked face went from being shadowy and down cast to almost happy. His eyes shone slightly as a small smile grew on his face. As soon as it was there though, it was gone. "A year of working went past, then one morning he took ill. By night fall he was gone…" Clenching her fists she stood up, with determination in her steps she walked over to her enemy. With a strong grip she grabbed his arm and dragged him to where she could reach him. Moving fast she grabbed the back of his head and brought him in for a hug. Her other arm wrapped around his neck. At first he hesitated, then with a shuddering sigh he wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her close as his silent crying was muffled in her neck. Gently she tangled her fingers into his hair and ruffled it slightly. They remained that way for a while. She mistook his sobs for the loss of his family and friend, when in reality, he was crying over his shame and over losing the old man. After a while their arms loosened up a bit. His sobbing had stopped yet he was perfectly content to stay in her embrace. Soon though she began to fidget, trying to find a better position to wake up her sleeping knees. Sensing her discomfort he shifted her so that she was sitting between his legs, his arms snaking under her arms and locking in place around her stomach. At first she protested and squirmed around but gave up and leaned her back against his chest. His warmth was almost to the point to being too warm. Hani, of course, didn't want to be left out so she trotted over and rested her head on Korra's knee. Soon Korra fell asleep in his arms, her soft snores breaking the silence. Noatak's first instinct was to laugh but fought against the urge with everything he had. Gently he gathered her into her arms and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed and placing her down. Swiftly he pulled the covers over her but paused when he saw blood on the sheets. Almost hesitantly he picked her up again and looked at the bed, confusion clear in his eyes. Hani sniffed her foot and gave it a lick, whining slightly. Gently he placed her down again and inspected her ankle. The parts where the metal had chafed her skin was raw and bleeding. His heart gave a painful tug at the sight, making double sure that she was asleep he left and came back with a ball of water. Carefully he propped her ankle up and wrapped the water around his hands. Instantly the water glowed a pale blue, his hands placed tenderly around her ankle. The bleeding on her ankle stopped and the redness went down a bit. With a satisfied nod he extracted the water and tucked her in.

* * *

"Naga, I hate to say it, but we're lost." Naga growled and bucked Mako off her back. They had been travelling for hours but still haven't found anything. In all directions all he could see was snow. Bright blinding snow. He had hoped that Naga would follow Korra's sent once she brought him to the field where Korra and Amon fought but the snow storm covered up all traces of her. With a dissatisfied grunt he plopped onto the ground, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up.

"I honestly don't see how Korra can live in a place like this…" Naga happily played in the snow and finally settled down in her own snow fort. Her head popped up and looked at him. Rolling his eyes he stood up and climbed over the wall of snow and slid down to her. Curling up against her warm side he dozed off.

* * *

Korra woke to the smell of bacon. With a snap her eyes flung open as her legs threw themselves out of bed. Moving on auto pilot she managed to get to the table. Tugging the chain along the way to give her more distance. With a loud thud she sat at her place at the table. Noatak placed a plate stacked with hot crisp bacon in front of her and without a thought she began to eat them by the fistful. Noatak stood and stared at her for a second before shaking his head. Bending down beside her he picked up her ankle. His touch hardly registered in her sleepy baconed mind as he undid her ankle clasp. The loud clang bringing her back to life. A perplexed look crossed her face as he gathered her chain and set it in the bedroom.

"Um…Noatak? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you doing?" He didn't reply and grabbed her right arm. With a dull thud he clasped another chain onto her. Silently she inspected her new binding. It was soft and not at all rough.

"I in lined it with seal skin to prevent chafing." Korra looked at her wrist then back at him.

"Aw, and people say you're evil." He chose to ignore her sarcasm and instead clasped a cuff onto his own wrist. He saw her pull on the chain, only to drag him closer. Confusion crossed her face, raising a questioning brow at him.

"We are going on a field trip to the hot spring. This is to prevent you from running away. Wherever you go, I go, and vice versa. Now, are you ready to go?" A surprised grin grew on her face as she quickly yanked the chain, causing him to stumble toward her. Her grin turning into a full out smile, her eyes sparkled dangerously.


	7. Hot Spring

**EDITED 18/04/2013**

**THERE IS A SMUTTY PART NEAR THE END.**

I just thought I should warn you before hand. c:

* * *

"Spirits Noatak, how much farther?! We've been walking for at least an hour now!" Noatak looked up at the sky and sighed. He had never had children but he somehow understood what it felt like right then.

"Alright, fine, we shall rest for a minute or two." He wasn't happy to stop but he didn't know how much longer he could take of her complaining. With a thankful sigh Korra plopped down onto the snow covered ground. Noatak knew that the hot spring had to be close by because when he ran the other day it took him roughly 15 minutes. Silently he face palmed himself when he realized that the 15 minutes was because he was running at full speed with the help of bending. So 15 minutes could quite as well be 2 hours. Kicking the snow he began to pace. He very much disliked doing something wrong.

Korra looked up at him, watching his emotions play out. In the end he chose to have a scrawl. Wrinkles popped up around his eyes and mouth. From where she sat she could clearly see just how handsome Noatak was. He was much older than her but he didn't look it.

The chain tugged a bit as he passed farther away from her and a thought suddenly popped in her mind. Smiling deviously she wrapped the chair around her hand a couple times then yanked on it real hard. Noatak let out an oath as he fell on the ground beside her, his body leaving an imprint in the snow. For a second he was stunned but Korra's booming laughter brought him back. A blush crept up his face as he flicked a chunk of snow out of his hair, a scowl set on his face. This only made Korra laugh harder.

"You know, I like this idea of being chained to you. Gives a whole new meaning to 'yanking your chain!'" Korra laughed once more but was cut off when he yanked the chain and sent her into his arms. She gave a startled yelp as her hands went up to soften the fall. With strong arms he picked her up so that one arm was under her bum and his other supporting her back.

"Yes, and you bring a whole new meaning to idiotic. Would you like some wine with your cheese?" Korra laughed again at his come back and tried to wiggle out of his hold. She could feel her heart beat picking up and she really hoped he couldn't tell.

"Put me down will you?" Korra lightly smacked Noatak's shoulder and he just laughed.

"You are a slow walker. I figured it would be easier if I carried you instead."

"Ya, well, I'm not some helpless female. I can walk faster, you just had to tell me so." Still he showed no signs of letting her go, and as it were, they really were making good ground this way so Korra let it slide.

Noatak took great care to keep his face calm. He didn't want Korra thinking that he was enjoying holding her like this against him. Soon her body relaxed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him. Noatak took a painful swallow when he realised that her chest was pressed against him. His only sign of reaction was holding onto her tighter.

A smile crept onto Korra's face as she gripped him tighter, and with a powerful pull managed to unbalance him, sending them both down. His arm's instantly let go of her in an attempt to soften the fall but she only gripped harder. They landed with her on her back and him on top. Bunching her legs under her she gave a powerful kick to his stomach, sending him flying over her. She kicked a little bit too hard though, the chain taunting and dragging her a bit as well.

"I said I can walk." Her tone was firm but her smile showed that she wasn't looking for a fight and instead reached her hand down to help him up. With a devious smile of his own he gripped her hand and pulled her down, entrapping her in his arms as he rolled on top of her. Her startled "hey!" was cut off when his lips met hers. It was just a brief contact but it was enough. Looking her in the eye he said softly but with a hard edge.

"Next time you yank on the chain I will kiss you, got that?" Her face was bright red as she looked away. Taking that as an okay he got up, pulling her up with him. Then they were walking again. Korra really wanted to yank on the chain again, just to see if he really would kiss her. A small part of her wanted to kiss him, to explore him. Sharply shaking her head she dispelled the thoughts. She felt embarrassed over the thought of doing stuff with Noatak. She had Mako, well, kinda, she liked him but he only thought of her as a friend. Though as the days go on she realizes that maybe she doesn't like him as much as she thought she did. Korra was so deep in thought that she began to walk slower. The chain tightening as the distance grew. Soon the chain tugged lightly and Noatak instant spun around, only to see Korra walking slowly, her shoulders hunched and her eyes downcast. Without looking up she stopped. Her voice was small when she spoke.

"Why hasn't he found me yet…" It took him a second to realise she was talking about the fire bender. Instantly his anger grew. He didn't know why but the mere thought of the boy made his blood boil. Stomping over to her he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. He had done this once before, it was to threaten her and to scare her. This time his motives were different. The determination in his eyes froze her.

"When the time comes, you will have to choose. And once that times comes, you will choose me. I promise you that." She broke the eye contact, her face was unreadable. Then something sparked in her eyes, gently she detached his hand from her face and pointed at the ground.

"Look! The snow is softer here! And over there is a puddle! The hot spring is close!" With a controlled sigh he followed her, making sure to stay close so that the chain wouldn't pull. Indeed she was right, after another 5 minutes they came upon a pool of water. Natural rocks bordered the water. It was in the shape of a red bean with a smaller pool branching off of it. In her haste she nearly fell into the pool. Quickly he wrapped an arm around her, swinging her away from it.

"Not so fast. You can't bath with your clothes on. I shall unchain you long enough for you to get your clothes off, then I will have to trust you enough to remember to put it back on. I shall take the small pool while you get the big one. That chain is long enough for the two of us to comfortably sit and move around a bit. Now, are you ready?" Korra just about jumped up and down in her excitement to be in the water so with his key he unlocked the manacle and opened it up. Quickly she darted away, already shedding her clothes. His face was bright red at the thought of her naked. He wouldn't look at her, sure he saw her halfway naked the time she ran away but this was different.

Unlocking his own manacle he began to strip. Then he put on the chain again and stepped into the water. It came up to his waist as he just stood there, taking in the warmth. He couldn't admit it to her but he enjoyed the water almost as much as she did. Water was their element. Gliding through the water he went over to where Korra hid to take her clothes off. She wasn't chained and he feared that she took the opportunity to run again.

"Korra? Are you ready? Just warn me before you come in so that I can turn away." His words were met with silence. He was about to pull himself out of the water when someone grabbed him from behind.

Toned arms wrapped around his neck as he felt her body press against his back. Her whole front pressed against him. With a chuckle Korra blew into his ear.

"Looking for me?" Pushing off of him she sank down into the water so that only her eyes showed, her dark hair floating around her head. She looked at him, mischief in her eyes. She knew the effect she had on him and was playing it right left and center. Slowly and deliberately he sat down, his arms resting on his legs as an excuse to hide his excitement.

"Korra, why are you not wearing your chain..?" Korra's eyes showed that she was smiling as she blew bubbles in the water. Shyly she let her eyes wander over him. She's seen him half naked before but this time it was different. This time she felt like she may like him a bit more. Her heart sank at the sigh of his chest. It was marked with numerous scars. Some still looked fresh. Slowly she creeped closer to him, giving him time to move out of the way. As she thought, he didn't move, just sat there, following her with his eyes. She could tell he must have been through a lot. His chest was broad and muscular, due to harsh exercising. Tentavly she reached toward his chest, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist once she was about to make contact. He refused to look her in the eye, she figured he just needed time so she laced her fingers through his and sat in front of him. With a shuddering sigh he let go of her hand and looked her in the eyes. Reaching out again she lightly placed her hand on his chest, his strong heart beat made her hand bounce slightly. With her finger she traced a deep scar, looking up at him she raised an eyebrow. When he spoke his voice was deeper and slightly gruff, like he was having a hard time with something as simple as breathing.

"Lieutenant and I were practicing and he got the better hand and sliced me. I lost quite a bit of blood. Lieu was beside himself. I swear he nearly had kittens. After that he refused to practice with me again. Afraid he would hurt me again." Korra laughed. She was having a hard time believing him but gave him the benefit of the doubt. For a half an hour Korra would point at a scar and he would tell the story behind it, be it funny or grim. Soon he started to point out scars on her. Then they were comparing scars. His deep one compared to a long gash on her back where she was hit with a boulder trying to protect Ikki. In the end they concluded that both were equally bad. Their conversation stopped after a while, somewhere in there Korra ended up in his arms. Shyly she looked up at him, he face flushing when she realized that he was already looking at her.

"You know…I always thought of you as some sort of monster, like you were the worst thing to happen in Republic City." Her words cut through him like cold knives, his body going rigid. She laughed at his reaction and smoothed her hands over his chest.

"Buuut, now that I know your real name, and now that I know the face behind the mask, I realise you're not all that horrible." She looked up at him with a small half smile, then looked away, her blush deepening. She could feel his body relax once again. A laugh bubbled out of his chest. Looking up again she raised a questioning brow. Not answering her he swooped her up in his arms and spun her. Her startled yell soon turned into a laugh as well. They ended up in the smaller pool, him sitting on a rock and her sitting on his legs. Gently she peppered his chest with kisses, making sure to kiss every one of his scars, yet taking great care not to go any lower this his stomach. Something in her grew when he let out a soft moan when she got lower. Biting her lip she sat up and locked her mouth on his. Instantly his lips parted, giving her permission to deepen the kiss. His hands rubbed from her sides down to her hips then back up, one hand cupping her breast as his other explored her body some more. Her hands tangled in his damp hair as she let out her own soft moan, his hands getting rougher. With a jolt Korra pushed away from him, her breath coming sharply. He sat there, no longer trying to hide his excitement. Korra barely had the strength to stay on her feet so she sank down into the water and came back up, her back to him. Her voice was shaking when she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that…well, I-I've never really done stuff like…t-that and when it comes to males I never know what to do and…and…" Her voice tailed off as she struggled for her words. Noatak gazed at her back, goosebumps flecked her skin where the warm water didn't touch. Getting up and wadded over to her, hugging her from behind.

"It's okay Korra, I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want." With self restraint that would impress even the strongest of men he let go of her. She could hear the disappointment in his voice and instantly felt bad. Spinning around she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tight.

"No, please, I'm ready, I really am, I'm just a bit scared is all." She could feel his sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, carrying her back to the smaller pool. His mouth pressed against' her neck and sucked lightly and his other hand gripped her chest. Korra yelped as she grasped his arm, his thumb rubbing against' her now hard nipple. Her nails scrapped at his scalp as he moved his mouth from her neck down to her chest. Noatak sucked and pulled, stopping occasionally to see how she reacted to his touch. Reaching her hand down she linked her hand with his as her other hand locked in his messy hair. His mouth leaving a trail of red marks down her body. Lifting her up a bit it looked into her eyes.

"Is this okay? Do you want to back down?" Korra lost the ability to speak a while ago so stuck to shaking her head. With a satisfied grunt he spread her legs and pressed his lips onto her clit. Korra hissed in a breath as she kneaded her hands in his hair, scraping his scalp as he did things with his tongue that she never knew existed. Noatak looked up at Korra, her eyes were glazed over and her mouth hung open. Using his teeth he gently bit onto her soft flesh, her sharp moan showing that she liked it. Her grip on his hair tightened as her hips started to buck wildly. Her breath came out sharply as she let out a long moan. Feeling satisfied he trailed kisses back up to body and finished at her mouth. Panting she looked at him is disbelief.

"Where on earth did you learn that stuff?!" His only reply was a chuckle and he placed her on his lap. Her blush a bright red when she felt something hard press against her thigh.

"Relax Korra, the first time is always the hardest to do. If you're not careful it can hurt." Korra looked him in the eye for a second. Biting her lip she smiled, kissing him and biting at his lip. He clearly wasn't going to do the deed so with a final shudder she reached down and gripped him. She was surprised at how warm it was as she lightly pressed down. Gripping the rocks she slowly lowered herself down. Noatak shifted so that she could sit better and she lost her hold on the rocks. With one thrust she was sitting on him, his whole length inside her. Noatak let in a sharp breath at the sudden movement and his hips instantly bucked up. Korra's nails dug into his chest as she started to move. She was slow but Noatak was patient, letting her go at her own pace. Reaching up he cupped her cheek, wiping off a bead of sweat that rolled down. Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around her as she gained speed. Her nails raking down his back, adding yet more scars to his collection. With a final thrust Korra let out a long keening moan, muffled by his hair. Her movements slowed to a stop. Her breathing was shallow as her heart beat hammered in her chest. Giving her a second to recuperate he allowed her to remain on him. Then after about 5 minutes he lifted her and placed her beneath him, half her body was floating in the water as the other half lay on the rocks. Spreading her legs again he entered her with quick trusts. In a matter of seconds he felt his own climax build. At the last second he pulled out, muffling his moan in her hair. The two of them lay in the water, their limbs tangled together as they rested. With a shuddered breath Korra laughed.

"I can't believe I just gave my virginity to my enemy. Tenzin would murder me if he knew…" The high soon wore off as she realised what she had just done. She wanted to feel ashamed, but that wouldn't be her true feeling. She felt almost happy to have shared this moment with him. He had opened up to her and trusted her. She knew he loved her. Maybe she loved him back? Mako's face flashed through her mind, killing her thoughts. Her mood started to grow darker when a splash jolted both of them out of their lul. Hani doggy paddled over to where they lay and wedged herself between them. Korra laughed and stroked the wolfs head and Noatak let out a disgruntled sigh.

"We should head back soon. I don't know about you but I can go for some food right now." Nodding her head Korra agreed. While Hani doggy paddled around the two of them pulled their clothing on. Going back they held hands. Korra occasionally yanked his arm and was rewarded with a kiss.

* * *

Naga whined as she nosed Mako, urging the man to wake up.

**"Naga? What is it?" Naga pushed him up and urged him onto her back. Rubbing the back of his neck he grumbled as he hopped onto her back. Once she knew he was securely on she bolted off. Gripping her fur he figured that Korra was close by judging by Naga's actions. All sleep left his mind as he leaned down in the saddle, urging her to go faster.**


	8. Unexpected Visitor

**Hai all! I'd like to thank everyone who's supporting me both on here and on tumblr c: It means a lot to me since this is my first fic. And I really do apologies for and grammar and spelling mistakes :s I read over my stories about 2-3 times before posting d: I guess what I really wanna say is**

**I LOOVE YOU GUIZ! 3 **

**Keep in reading my sillies c:**

**And review! I enjoy reviews c:**

**NAO ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Korra, would me mind helping me with dinner?"

Korra raised her brows at his question. She is a woman yes, but her culinary skills were about as good as her air bending was. Getting up slowly from her cushion at the table she relished the fact that she can move around freely now, the chain stored safely under the sink in the bathroom. Noatak felt a warm hand slid up his back and rest on his shoulder. Korra leaned on the counter, her eye's filled with doubt.

"Last time I tried to cook I nearly blew up Pema's kitchen." A small smile twitched on his face as he stirred the soup, forcing himself to not look at her.

"I was trying to fix a special meal for Mako and Bolin, as a congratulations on getting into the finals. Pema's hasn't let my near her kitchen ever since. Bo still gets at me about it sometimes. What I did make was inedible…not even Naga would eat it." Noatak frame started to shake from suppressing his laughter. Korra let out an annoyed yell as she smacked his shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry, how about you cut the vegetables? Just leave the cooking to me." Huffing slightly she hunted for a knife, cursing all when she couldn't find one.

"Um…Korra?" Frustration filled her as he started to laugh, whipping around she went to confront him but was met with a knife, the handle pointing to her. With a sheepish grin she thanked him and took it. On the counter sat a carrot. Taking a deep breath she raised the knife and smacked it down, sending a piece of carrot into Noatak's face. He looked stunned for a second and turned and looked at Korra. Smiling slightly she picked the carrot off the floor, gently placing it on the counter and stepping back. The knife lodged into the wood. Noatak rubbed his eyes as he sighed.

"I can see why the lady won't let you back into her kitchen. For one thing," Grabbing the knife he gently tugged at it, coating it to release it hold on the counter. "You do not chop it with all of your might. It is a hard vegetable but not that hard." Placing the knife down he went behind Korra, placing his hands on her hips and guiding her back to the counter. Her face flushed at the touch, instantly sending her back to the hot spring. Mentally shaking her head she shoved those memories to the back of her mind, focusing instead at the task at hand.

Embracing her from behind he took her hand into his and guided it back to the knife. He could feel her heart beat even without the aid of his blood bending. Leaning his head down he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Now, to chop vegetables all you have to do is raise the knife a bit, then bring it down, gently, not with the force of a polar bear dogs slap." Korra blushed a bit and allowed him to guide her hands. Soon the carrot was chopped into neat little slices. Taking his hand off of hers he picked up another carrot, this time though placing his hands on her hips, letting her try it herself.

Never in his life did he ever imagine himself giving the Avatar lessons on how to chop vegetables. Then again he never imagined himself making love with her either. That last one was a lie.

Korra finished the carrot with a triumphant yell, a smile grew on her face as she pecked his cheek. Detaching himself he patted her head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Good girl, now do the rest while I finish the stew." Nodding slightly she gave all her focus on the vegetables. Both were silent until she finished chopping. Noatak slid the sliced vegetables into his pot and stirred. With a satisfied nod he left the stove and picked up Korra. Yelling in protect he carried her to the bed, dumping her down and sitting beside her. Before she could get away he laid down and pulled her down into his arms, pressing her to his chest. After a second of struggling she eased up, melting in his arms. Gently he stroked her hair, his heart throbbing almost painfully in his chest.

"Noatak…?"

"Yes my Avatar?"

"What are we going to do? I mean, it's evident that Mako or someone else is searching for me. And they will find me, if I know one thing, it's that Mako leaves no one behind. What I'm getting at is, clearly we're no longer enemies. At last I hope we aren't…and I'm sure you don't want anyone knowing about you taking the Avatar's innocence…" Her voice trailed off as she struggled for the right words. Her face scrunched up in thought. Noatak hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face so that she was looking at him. Locking her in his gaze he kissed her.

"You want to know if we will still be lovers once when we are back in Republic City. Yes?" Her eyes looked down quickly as her face ignited, a small nod as her answer. Her shoulders hunched a bit then she looked up at him.

"It's just that, once we're back in Republic City, we will no longer just be a man and a woman. We will be enemies again! You'll go back to trying to take my bending and I will go back to hating you…none of what happened will matter…"

"And if it were not to be like that? What if I were to still love you, and what if I desired to be in your company, then what? Will you still love me back? Will you go on a raid, only in hopes to run into me?" Korra bit her lip as she thought about his words. Did she really love him? After some thought she realised that she held deep feelings for her enemy. With her final thought she pushed out of his arms and shifted she that she was sitting on top of him, her hands linked with his. Heat blazed through her skin as she knelt down and kissed him, biting his lip in the process. His face was calm but she could hear his rapid heart beat and feel a hard lump beneath her. Despite her timid demeanour she greatly enjoyed how much of an effect she had on him. Smiling deviously she kissed him again, wrapping her tongue around his, teasing him. With a growl he tried to push himself up, Korra pushed him back down with all her strength, which was a lot. An auditable oof escaped him as he fell back down. His eyes bore into hers, her heart skipping a beat at how intense they were. Breathing heavily she felt her hips gently rub agenst him, his face showing pleasure. A sharp bark from the kitchen made both of them jump. Noatak placed his arm over his eyes, letting out a curse. He was going to make Hani sleep outside for interrupting them.

Laughing slightly she got off of him, her legs shaking slightly as she stood up. Making her way to the kitchen she turned and looked back at Noatak, his arm still over his eyes.

"You coming?"

"Yes, just give me a second. Please." Shrugging slightly she kept going, her face a bright shade of red. She figured that it wouldn't hurt if she stirred the stew a bit.

Taking great care as to not add to much force she stirred until it was thick and practically stuck to the ladle. Picking up the pot she placed it on the table, placing 2 bowls and spoons down. Once she sat down Hani started to growl. Not her usual one but a deep spin chilling growl. Korra froze, fearing that it was more of those disgusting men. Her stomach dropped when a familiar growl met the wolves. Noatak stomped into the room, his mask in hand.

"It would appear we have company my dear Avatar. Make sure to act presentable in front of him." His tone was formal yet she could hear the strain in it. His face showed sadness and pain as he strapped his mask into place. Flicking his wrists he snapped his hood into place. With a shudder Korra looked up at Noatak, who, at the moment, was now Amon. Reaching down he grabbed Korra's arm and pulled her up, positioning her so that she was behind him.

Another roar later and Naga's head bashed though the window beside the door, Mako charging at Amon, lightening crackled from his fingers.


	9. Captured

**Hallo humans! Tis part 9! Part 10 has already been written and posted on tumblr buuuut I'm re-doing it due to the crappiness of it. I'm also working on some amorra smut. c: I'm real lazy about it though so it may not be done in a while. So just bare with me! Nao! ON TO THE STORY! And I apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes _**

* * *

Hani's growls filled the room as Mako charged at Noatak, lightening sparking from his finger tips, a war cry emitting from his mouth. Noatak shoved Korra back as he deflected the blow, quickly jabbing Mako's shoulder, forcing his arm to go limp. Noatak gathered all of his strength and punched Mako in the gut, his ribs breaking from the force. The fire bender slumped down to his knees, hate filling the boys eyes as steam shot out of his nose.

Korra stood in the side lines, hating the fact that she couldn't help. Between the two she couldn't figure out who to either protect or attack. Attacking Noatak and helping Mako was the obvious choice but she couldn't bring herself to do fight him. Attacking Mako and helping Noatak would betray not only him, but her friends, family, and people of Republic City. Conflicted, Korra stood frozen while they fought.

"Such a hot head this one. Pity I shall have to take your bending away."

Noatak felt great hate for the boy, he knew now that it was jealousy. Jealousy at the fact that the boy can have Korra whenever he wanted, talk to her and touch her. His hands shook in anticipation as he gripped the boy's throat, his thumb hovering over his forehead.

Korra rushed at Noatak as she opened her mouth to tell him to stop but it was her that stopped when she saw Mako smile, his eye locked with Noataks.

"NOW!" Suddenly wires broke through the huts walls and wrapped around Noatak. Shouting in surprise Korra jumped out of the path of a wire, only to see it wrap tightly around Noatak. Whipping her head around she tried to locate the source of the wires. By then there were at least a dozen wires wrapped around Noatak. Running over to him she tugged at the wires. Strong arms wrapped around Korras waist and pulled her away from Noatak. Korra kicked and elbowed her attacker as she struggled to get out of his arms. Hate flashed through Noatak eyes as he struggled against the wires, willing them to let go.

"Please Korra, stop struggling." Tilting her head up she saw Bolins face, his lip was cut from where she head butted him.

"Bolin? Why are you here?"

"Saving your butt now lets go, Lin's about to come in, I don't think you want to be around when she comes in..." His voice trailed off as Korra struggled to understand what he meant. Her eyes found Noatak's mask, his eyes cool and calculating as he glared at the troops around him. Then Korra got a flash of Noatak laying limp on the ground, blood pooling around him and his porcelain mask laying several feet from him, half of it missing. Fear made her blood boil as she struggled again, forcing the image from her mind.

"Woah, calm down." Bolin squeezed harder as Korra went limp. Sighing in relief Bolin slacked his grip. Squeezing her eyes closed she sent out a silent apology to Bolin before driving her elbow into his ribs.

"Go help your brother before I have to break your arm." Rubbing his stomach Bolin sulked over to Mako, gently helping his brother up.

"Well well well, looks like we've finally captured the infamous Equalist Leader Amon." Sauntering in Lin stopped in front of the kneeling man. Fixing a glare on him Lin turned to Korra.

"You're bending…?" Clenching her hands Korra summoned up a fire ball, shooting it in the direction of the door. Nodding once Lin turned to Noatak again.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right here and now." The threat filled the air as Noatak continued to glare at the older woman. Noatak mentally kicked himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. He should have sensed the extra heart beats but he was too focused on the boy. His glare deepened as Mako struggled over to where Korra stood, wincing when he pulled his side.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your bending." His voice was deep and menacing. Lins upper lip twitched as she slapped him, his mask taking most of the blow.

"Now, why don't we take off this mask, see who is really beneath this mask." Once again Korra went to voice her protest but a warning glance from Noatak forced her to stay put, biting her lip she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning slightly on Bolin's solid form.

Noatak stood straighter and tilted his face high, daring the woman to do it. The challenge crackled between the two for about one second before Lin harrumphed, ripping the mask off his face.

A gasp escaped Korra as she looked at Noatak's face. It wasn't smooth and clear like all the times she saw it but horribly scarred. His top lip pulled up at the corner. Confusion coursed through Korra as she compared his faces, trying to figure out which one was real.

"Just as expected. A hideous face for a hideous man. I think it's time we end this." Lin stomped her foot on the ground as she went into a solid stance, her hands shooting up as a metal case formed around Noatak. Korra's eyes locked on Noataks as the walls surrounded him. Adrenalin rushed through Korra's body and before she could think she ran forward and grabbed Lin's arm, forcing it down, causing the metal walls to stop mid form.

"Korra, what in Spirits has gotten into you?!" Panicking Korra quickly let go of Lin's arm, avoiding the woman's piercing eyes. Closing her own eyes she stood in between Lin and Noatak, her arms going up like a shield.

"Don't kill him." Glaring at the Avatar, Lin stood in a loose earth bending stance.

"What are you doing Korra? Get out of the way!" Bolins voice hissed in her ear as she squared her shoulders, her legs locked in place.

"We can take Amon in, imprison him on Air Temple Island where we can drill him with questions about his weapons and his plans on his invasion. If we kill him now then we lose. Once word gets out of how a bender killed the Equalist leader then there will be more non benders rebelling against us." Lin clenched her fists as she entertained the idea of crushing the man once and for all, but after a second of thinking about the Avatars words she decided it would benefit them more if he was alive. Nodding her head stiffly Lin lowered her hands, bringing the metal wall down as well.

"Fine, we'll take him to the strong hold on Air Temple Island. I want him chained to the wall and a dozen of my metal benders around him at all time." Sighing inwardly Korra turned to look at Noatak His eyes betrayed no emotions and Korra suddenly felt like she had done something wrong.

Noatak focused on one of the animal pelts on the walls. He could feel Korra looking at him but he didn't want to jeopardise anything by looking at her. He felt like if he looked at her then he would show emotion. It would hurt both of them if anyone were to find out about them. Sighing he looked over to the metal bender.

"Hani." Lin's cool eyes focused on Noatak again and raised a questioning brow.

"His wolf. She guarded me and even protected me once." Lin looked at Korra like she had grown a second head.

"If I can…maybe I can take care of her for a bit. Naga will probably be happy to have a slightly larger companion then Pabu." Dismissing Korra with a wave of her hand Lin grunted her consent.

"Thank you." Fixing a glare on Noatak Lin brought the metal walls back up and made a metal case, not to crush and kill him, but to just contain him on the move. Korra's heart constricted a bit as she lost sight of Noatak. Quickly they started to move him, evacuating the small hut. Glancing over Korra saw the pot of stew that she and Noatak had made. Going over to it she bent down, dipping her finger in the ice cold dish. Popping it in her mouth she gave a satisfied sigh. For her first time cooking, it wasn't all that bad.

"Um…Korra? If you're hungry we can get some noodles back in the city." Gently Bolin hoisted Korra up. Blushing slightly Korra shrugged away from her friend. Walking over to Mako she wrapped water around her hand and lightly placed it on Mako's side. A satisfied sigh escaped him as she extracted the water.

"Sorry, Mako. I can't heal bones yet, I can only heal the skin and stop the bleeding." Patting her hand he smiled at her, assuring her that it was better then nothing. Bolin threw his arms around Korra and Mako, steering them toward the door.

"Common! Let's go get some noodles! I'm starving!" Ducking out of Bolin's arms she turned to look back at the hut. Bringing her fingers up to her mouth she let out a shrill whistle. Hani came trotting over to her a second later. Naga was close behind, her ears drawn back, ready to attack if needed.

"Calm down girl, she's one of us now." Scratching behind Naga's ears she hopped onto her back then helped Mako up behind her, Bolin taking the rear. Patting her side Korra urged Naga to move, Hani trotting beside them at an easy pace.


	10. Home is where the cell is

Noatak lay slumped in the box, his legs long ago went numb from the cold metal. Suddenly the box lurched and with a small grunt Noatak felt his face connect with one of the walls. Pain instantly shot through his face as the box lurched again, his hand shot to his hurt face as he remembered that he didn't have his mask on. To him it felt odd even though he had spent the past four days without his mask but at the moment he felt more exposed than when he was in the hot spring with Korra without it.

_It wouldn't kill them to be a bit more steady would it?_ Noatak thought to himself as he managed to get back onto a sitting position. The lurching soon stopped but was replaced with a consistent rocking movement. Gritting his teeth slightly he tried to ground himself to the metal. He would never admit it to anyone but he always found being on a boat slightly nauseating. He knew the irony in it since he was a waterbender but he couldn't stand the rocking motion. There was a reason why he always traveled by blimp and never by boat.

Once the rocking stopped he knew they had arrived to Air Temple Island. A sigh escaped him as he was pressed against the wall as they went up the hill. He would take lurching over rocking any day. It was easy for him to figure out where they were. It was his duty to know the layout and terrain of the island. Soon he was upright again and remained that way for a couple more lurching steppes until they stopped. Even through the metal he could sense what they were doing. Once the door was opened they carted him in. Again he was pressed against a wall, this time though they were going down. Figuring it was going to take a while to get to their destination he sighed and leaned into the wall. He hated the fact that he was captured, but he was also grateful that Korra asked for him to held on the Island, he knew that if he was in the standard prison cell that he would never see her again. Suddenly the box was roughly dropped to the ground, Noatak bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself, a glare plastered on his face as he frowned fiercely. He knew that it would make his "scarred" face look hideous. He spent many hours standing in front of his mirror practicing it, knowing that at some point it would come in handy. The metal wall before him started to bend away and he tensed up. He didn't really have a plan, he just wanted to take down as many benders as he could before they locked him up. It's a pride thing.

"Wait, what do we do about this guy?" The wall was low enough now that if he stood up he could see out. They were in a fire lit corridor with two doors. One leading in and one leading into what Noatak would assume was the cell. The cell door clanged open, revealing nothing but darkness behind it. Noatak chuckled to himself. Everything seemed so cliche in his mind. He was hoping something different would happen. Something to really surprise him.

"Chief told us to transfer him upstairs. He's not much of a threat now that he can't bend." Curiosity got the better of Noatak as three men went in and retrieved no other than his younger brother.

Memories of when he last saw his brother flooded his mind. He hadn't planned on taking Tarlok's bending, but once he stepped through the cabin doors and head Tarlok slam a door closed he lost himself a bit. He was hoping to reason with Tarlok about letting Korra go and give her to him instead but he very much didn't like how he was keeping her in a box like an animal. All he wanted to do was scare Tarlok whittless then knock him out but not to the point of taking his bending. He felt guilt afterwards but smoothed it over by reasoning that it was all part of the bigger picture. Just a small sacrifice for the future.

Three metal bender entered into the room and came out with an almost lifeless Tarlok. His hair hung limp and shadowed most of his face. Just as he was dragged past the metal box he looked right into Noatak's eyes. Recognition flared in the mans eyes as he looked past the fake scares on Noatak's face.

"You...I know you!" Seemingly out of nowhere Tarlok started to thrash against the metal cuffs. Instantly Noatak flinched back, out of sight of his brothers gaze.

"So he still have some fight left in him. Contain him and bring him upstairs. Make sure he doesn't try to get away." With great effort the men dragged a screaming and thrashing Tarlok out the door. Noatak wasn't surprised that his younger brother has tried to escape before. He may be weak but he's not stupid.

"Your turn. And don't try any funny business." Noatok squared his shoulders and put the frown back on, he sure as hell wasn't going to go easily. Clenching his hands he debated whether or not to use his bending against them. It was an entertaining idea but he didn't want them to know his greatest secret just yet. The metal wall went down entirely as five men surrounded him and tied him up with the metal wires. With aggravating patience Noatak let them do it. He knew exactly how to get out of the binding. It was one of the skills he acquired over the years. They moved him slowly and carefully, not daring to take any chances.

Suddenly one of the men tripped over seemingly nothing and crashed to the ground, taking two of his comrades down with him. Seizing the opportunity Noatak bunched his muscles and ripped the metal coils off, a small hiss of pain escaped him as a wire dug into his skin. The other two benders shot wires at him that Noatak easily dodged. His moves were gracefully and deliberate. Within seconds he had the other two down. He wanted to take their bending but knew there wouldn't be much time for that. Jogging to the door that led out he checked for a handle. Cursing fiercely he noticed that the only way out was by metal bending. Spinning around he grabbed the bender who first fell. He'd never tell anyone but he uses bloodbending to make the people trip. It's a dirty trick but he found no other option.

With one strong arm he lifted the man up and slammed him against the wall and pressed his face close to the terrified mans.

"You will open that door. Got that?" Noatak had to give the bender some credit, most men by now would be a little puddle on the ground by now, and he knew that his face only added onto the fear. The fear was still there all right, but the man was given direct orders not to let him escape.

"I-I can't. I mean, I won't! Someone like you deserves to be locked up forever!" A low growl rumbled out of Noatak's throat as he positioned his hands around the man's throat, squeezing ever so slightly.

"You'll regret that. I'll tell you one last time. .Door." Genuine fear flashed through the benders eyes as Noatak squeezed harder.

"Now, will you open the door?" The man gasped for air, his face growing a sickly purple color as his eyes bugged out.

"M-mons-ter..." Sighing dramatically Noatak shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so." A couple more seconds later and the man passed out. Grunting in distaste Noatak let the man fall to the ground. Just then the metal door opened as a large group of benders rushed in, their arms raised and ready for a fight. Sighing once again Noatak leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Hey, can't blame a man for trying." Within seconds the small corridor was packed wall to wall with benders. This time Noatak willingly went into the room. He didn't feel too bad over going in now that he knew he at least made an effort to escape. It was obvious though that he needed a plan. The room went pitch black as the metal door closed, Noatak didn't turn around, he just went to his small metal bed and flopped down onto it, already he was forming a plan of escape.

* * *

"Hani, come here girl, I've got your dinner!" Korra stood patiently outside in the cold as the wolf trotted over, her tongue lolling out.

"That's a good girl. Eat all of it, I promised your master I would take care of you." Hani barked as a thanks and over eagerly consumed the bloody mass of meat. It still grossed Korra out but she was getting use to it. Bending down Korra pat the wolf's head before turning to leave and bumped right into a worried Mako.

"Oh, sorry. Have you seen Naga around? She's been moping over me taking Hani in." Mako blinked once before shaking his head. He was worried about Korra but didn't know how to express his worry in words.

"Um...you're okay right? I mean like, you don't seem all that...emotional, over the whole kidnapping thing. What I'm getting at is that you're different...but not in a bad way! You seem happier, which is what I'm worried about...I think..." Korra laughed at how confused Mako looked. Of course she was happier, she had come to fully realise her feelings for her enemy. It was a different feeling then when she liked Mako. She felt more grown up, more like an adult then a petty child with a schoolgirl crush. Plus, Noatak actually like her back and wasn't unsure about his feelings. For Korra, it was refreshing.

"I guess you can say that. It's odd, it feels like I've aged like, 5 years. Everyday I was in that cabin I'd age a year. I learned a lot of things." Mako stared at Korra for a second. He suddenly got the nagging feeling that Korra was keeping something from him. He wanted to question her some more but he didn't want to impose on her. Mako gave a mental note to himself to get his brother to ask her. Bolin always had a way with words.

"Korra, come here please." Korra looked up at the sound of Tenzin's voice. Patting Hani's head once more she yelled that she would be right there.

"I'm sorry Mako...I wish I could tell you more but I really can't. I'm still a bit confused over what happened the past few days myself...I just need time to think, okay?" Mako felt reluctant but he nodded his head. Smiling apologetically Korra thumped the firebenders back as a thanks and ran up the hill to where Tenzin was waiting.

"Korra, I'd like to talk. It's about what happened when you were captured." Korra's eyes narrowed as she sighed. Once again getting ready to tell her airbending master what she had just told Mako.

"And don't lie to me like you just did with Mako. I know something is up. Even if nothing is wrong I still think you should talk about what happened." For a second Korra entertained the idea of telling Tenzin. A moment later Korra gave a small hesitant nod. She agreed to talk to him but she didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Thank you Korra. Meet me in my office in a half an hour. I have some council papers to fill out. I've been filling in for Tarlok ever since Amon took his bending." With that he walked away, Korra swore she heard him mumbling to himself under his breath but wasn't sure. It was then that Korra realised that she was going to have to come up with a story to tell him. She was told once that an effective lie is told with part of the truth. Sighing once again Korra hunched her shoulders and started walking, occasionally half heartily calling out for Naga.

A half an hour passed and Korra dragged herself to Tenzin's office. Naga was still missing even though she had Meelo, Jinora and Ikki flying around. She was starting to seriously worry about her animal friend. Korra was deep in thought when the door in front of her suddenly opened. Looking up quickly Korra realized that she had been standing outside of Tenzins office, for how long, she didn't know. Smiling sheepishly up at him she gave him a small wave. Tenzin just raised an eyebrow at her then ushered her in. Korra quickly took a seat and shook off her embarrassment. She realized again that she hadn't thought up a cover story as to what happened in the cabin because she was too busy worrying about Naga. Cursing silently she sat up straighter in her comfy chair. Tenzin took his seat as well then looked expectantly at Korra. The silence in the room turned from light to heavy in a matter of seconds. Korra really had no idea what to say.

"Korra." Flinching slightly Korra looked up quickly. A blush spreading on her face at her reaction.

"Right, sorry. Um...there really isn't much to say..." Tenzin narrowed his eyes at the young avatar, suspicion already beginning to rise.

"Korra..." Wincing slightly Korra looked away. She really didn't know what to tell him but then remember that not every moment in that cabin was a good one. The first couple of days were bad so she decided to tell him about them.

"As I said, there's not much to say. We fought, he won, he knocked me out then when I woke up I was in a bed. He was on the ground because I accidentally hit him in my sleep. Then he, uh, left the room and told me not to escape. Once his back was turned I took off. There was a storm outside and I got caught in it. He caught up with me and brought me back. How he did it in that weather I do not know but he got me. Then he..." _Then he undressed himself and I and held me to keep me warm._ Korra's mind instantly went blank at the thought and shut up like a clam. Tenzin waited patiently for her to continue. After a bit Korra regain her ability to talk and let out a shuddered breath.

"Then he chained me to the bloody wall and left me there. That's it. He never talked. I never talked. He found Hani on a hunting trip and she was there to make sure I didn't escape. Thats it." We also said he loved me. Feeling embarrassed over her thoughts Korra began to fidget with her hair. Tenzin knew there was more to her story but didn't want to pry more than necessary. A wave of sadness overcame the man. For as long as he's know korra she had always confided in him and was open with her feelings. Her sudden reluctance to talk hurt him.

Korra saw the hurt in his face and quickly tried to make him feel better.

"Tenzin, I'm sorry. I really truly am, but there's not much else to say." Sighing greatly Tenzin just nodded.

"It's alright. When you're ready to truly talk you'll come to me right?" Korra smiled reassuringly at her airbender teacher.

"Of course. I just need time to think, okay?" Tenzin nodding reluctantly at Korra who in turn gave him a bright smile. Before he could get another word in Korra was bounding out of the room.

"Thank you Tenzin!" Sighing again Tenzin turned his attention to the giant stack of papers towering on his desk.

* * *

Korra once again wandered around, several times she had to duck under or around something to avoid her friends. She felt bad over it but she really didn't want to go through any more questionings. She knew they were only worried about her but she couldn't help it. The only person she really wanted to see was Noatak. Her mind then wandered back to the hot spring. A small part of her wanted to go back in time and relive the experience. She had always imagined her first time with someone like Mako and in a place less wet. It wasn't something she regretted, or something she would take back. It still embarrassed her a bit though.

Stopping suddenly Korra looked around, only starting to take stock of her surroundings. While she was lost in thought she wandered into a part of the temple she hadn't yet explored. Before her was a staircase leading down into darkness and behind her was a long hall. Turning back to the stairs Korra peered down trying to look past the darkness. Looking once more behind her Korra began her descent down. Once she reached the darkness Korra bent a small ball of fire in her palm and continued down. After what felt like an eternity Korra finally reached the bottom only to be met with a metal wall. With a frustrated sigh Korra kicked the wall, cursing fiercely when it hurt. Korra was about to turn around and go back up when a door sized hole opened up in the wall. Looking surprised for a second Korra walked through the opening only to be met with another hall, only this time it was shorter and lit by torches. The two guards looked surprised upon seeing the Avatar but quickly shook it off.

"Do you want access to the prisoner?" Blinking once Korra nodded. Her throat suddenly closed as they bent a door out of another metal wall. Korra's blood began to race as she walked through, nodding her thanks to the guards before the metal closed and shut out all the light. With a shaking hand Korra formed another fireball. A pair of misty blue eyes stared at her from one of the dark corners. With a start Korra realized it was Noatak.

AN: woo! done! took me long enough xD hope you enjoy the read!


	11. Tango in the Cell

Heeeeeeeeey guiiiiiz! I did it! I updated! -collective gasps- You see, I somehow managed to aquire a think called a leeeff...liiieeeff...uh, Liiiiiife. Yes, that's what it was, a life. Weird huh?! Never though I would have one but I did. Then life decided it didn't like me anymore and discarded me. Then I lost motivation :/ And my computer. It died. As in won't turn on...so I had to type while on my spare and during yearbook in school and lemme tell you. SMUT IS HARD TO WRITE AT SCHOOL! LIKE AAAAGH! I have a guy beside me in yearbook and I litteraly forbade him from looking at my screen. But anyways, I got it done c:

* * *

The metal was cold beneath Noatak, causing him to shiver as he waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he knew it wasn't going to be good. News of his outbreak will most likely make it's way to Lin and he wasn't all too excited to face her again. As women went she was terrifying. She was about to kill him in the hut but he knew that if she did that things would get complicated. One of the laws of Republic City was that everyone gets a fair trial. For now he was planning on running on that. A trial was unavoidable unless he can figure out a plan for escape. Of course he could just force his way out, what's a few dozen metal benders? He had been trained to fight in almost any situation, mainly one on one but against a large crowd, given enough room, he could take them all down. It would take a while but it was doable. Noatak cursed to himself as he slumped down, cursing fiercer when his head connected with the wall. It was then that he wished he had paid more attention on the way to his new housing accommodations. He may have been inside a metal box but he still had his senses and would have easily gauged where they entered the building and how many steps they took and how many turns there were. If he were to break out now he would be running blind.

Noatak's thoughts were interrupted by a door sized hole forming in the wall. Instantly Lin Bei-Fong sauntered in, beside her were 4 metal benders, their arms raised and ready. Noatak found their stance funny but managed to keep his smirk off of his face. He didn't see any need to make his situation any worse than it already was.

"Ah, if it isn't our esteemed Chief Lin Bei-Fong, And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Lin's eye twitched as she looked down at him, he was sprawled out on the bed and showed no signs of getting up or looking presentable.

"Quiet with your words, I am here to read you your rights and tell you what you are going to be charged with. Afterwards we will chain you to the wall like the mutt you are." While smiling smugly Lin recited his rights. Feeling bored Noatak tuned her out as he sat up straighter on his bed. He already knew his rights, and no he didn't want an attorney. It would be easy to get a non bender to plead his case but he knew it would be useless. The only way out of this mess was to run. He hated running from a fight, but he figured that the law wasn't really on his side.

"You are sentenced for violence, possession of a lethal weapon, attempt to murder, kidnapping Avatar Korra..." Signing inwardly Noatak leaned his head back as he listened to Lin drone on with his list of charges. In any other situation he would be impressed by the number of charges against him, at the moment though every charge she recited felt like a nail being hammered into his body. He needed a plan of escape but his mind couldn't seem to work past 'beat every living thing within a fifty yard radius'. The evidence piled against him was high and chances are none of them would be dropped.

"Finally, you are being charged for oppressing innocent people and for taking the bending of countless individuals. Do you understand your charges?" Noatak shot a venomous glare up at Lin.

"If I remember correctly about 85% of the bending I took away was from oppressing benders from the Red Monsoon. If anything I should get an award for ridding this city of such filth!" Lin glared menacingly at Noatak and took an intimidating step forward. When she spoke it was quite, all the anger was well heard though.

"I don't care if they they're good or bad, what you did was horribly wrong. And for that I will make absolute sure that your life from this point on will be a living hell. May the spirits have mercy on you for I shall not. Now, . .Charges?" Noatak glared right back at her and bit back on another smart remark.

"Loud and clear Chief." Leaning back Lin dropped a bit of her glare.

"Good. Your trial will be in two weeks times." With a snap of her fingers the metal benders shot a thick chain into the wall then clasped a shackle around his ankle. As bindings went this one wasn't too bad. Though he figured it would be a bit tricky to break through, even with water. Then with a flourish Lin turned on her heels and marched out of the cell, once the last metal bender was out the wall sealed up, once again leaving Noatak in the dark. Sighing out loud Noatak pulled on the chain, it didn't really bother him but it was annoying. For a second he wondered if it was Korra who ordered them to chain him by the ankle. Once again though his thoughts were interrupted when another door sized hole opened up in the wall. With practiced moves Noatak glided over to the corner, that way he would see who it was before they did. He was two seconds away from attacking the intruder when he noted the heavy heartbeat and overpowering presence. The fire in the womans hand instantly went out, casting the room once again in darkness. For the next couple of seconds everything was still, then the flame lit again and Noatak felt strong arms around his neck. Looking up Noatak noted that the fire was hovering in the air just below the ceiling.

"I thought I would never see you again..." Noatak shuddered a bit and without another moment he wrapped his arms around Korra and held her close, relishing in the warm rolling off of her body.

"It's alright Nanuk. You can't get rid of my that easily." Korra chuckled a bit as she pushed him away gently. Pausing for a second Korra looked up at Noatak, confusion showing on her face.

"How do you know the water tribe language...?" Noatak froze and silently cursed himself for letting himself slip. Drawing her close again he hid his flushed face in her neck. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her so bad about his waterbending. About his father and brother but it wasn't time yet. He needed to make absolute sure that she was on his side when he told her. Mostly for his own safety.

"Silly Avatar, it's my business to know all the different languages. I was...intrigued, by the language when I was younger so while I was vacationing there I asked one of the locals to, uh, teach me. It truly is a beautiful language." Korra looked at him in wonder for a bit before slowly nodding her head. It seemed perfectly logical in her mind and didn't question him further. Korra was then aware at how close he was. Heat flared up in her face as she tried unsuccessfully to detach herself from him. The more she struggled the tighter he held on until Korra let out a mighty sigh and gave up. Her mind went straight back to the hot spring and her blush intensified.

"Noatak..." Noatak shushed her and gently trailed his fingers up her spine, marveling at how tight her shirt was. He was able to feel every contour of her back and smiled deviously when he felt her shudder from his touch. His thoughts suddenly wondered into the hot spring and instantly he felt excited. He knew by the way Korra was breathing that she too had the same trail of thoughts. With a small growl Noatak lifted Korra up and positioned himself over her, his mouth instantly claiming hers. Korra froze for a second but melted into the kiss. Her mind soon turned to mush from lack of oxygen and intensity but couldn't bring herself from pushing away. In what seemed like an eternity they broke apart, both breathing hard and gasping for air. Feelings overwhelmed Korra as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently before breaking away. A week ago Korra was plotting her next step to overthrow the evil equalist leader, now she was in a dark cellar making out with said evil equalist leader, no, her evil equalist leader. All thoughts of Mako were far away as she took in the solidness and warmth of his body above her.

"I missed you. I never thought I could feel so strongly for my enemy." Korra caressed Noatak's cheek, letting it trail down to his jaw then up to his hair her fingers tangling in the messy locks. Propping himself up on his elbows Noatak looking into her eyes.

"You mean that? You like me?" Korra was surprised at the vulnerability in his eyes. Her throat constricted and she lost the ability to speak, instead she smiled shyly and gave him a small node. Noatak's face lit up as a smile stretched across his face as he let out a booming laugh. Korra was taken slightly aback as he wrapped his arms around her waist and claimed her lips once again. The kiss was gentle and chaste yet all the same took Korra's breath away. Noatak put as much of his feelings into that kiss as he could before breaking away for air.

"I'm happy. You have no idea how long I have wanted you to return my feelings."

_Spirits get me a cup, I'm about to melt!_

Korra's face was once again a flame as she stroked Noatak's hair gently. She didn't know what to say and didn't want to move. She hadn't realized until then just how well she fit against his body. She was then hit with a desire that almost outclassed that of which when they were in the hot spring. Korra smiled up at Noatak and pulled him down all the way on her, a small gasp leaving her lips when his body all but crushed her.

"I...I want you. Spirits help me I want you." Noatak stared down at Korra for a second and absorbed her words. His breathing hitched as he felt his body scream that it felt mutual. Still he hesitated though, as much as he wanted her, he didn't think that doing it in a small dank cell was the best place, and he was about to voice his concerns but his words died in his throat as her hips arched and grinded against his erection. His brain fogged up at the sensation and a small groan emitted from his throat. Korra smirked at his reaction and continued the action until he full out growled and grinded back, forcing her pelvis to stay on the ground as he quickly unbuttoned his tunic. Upon seeing him strip Korra did the same with her own shirt, shivering slightly when the cold air met her skin. Soon bother were topless as Korra once again marveled at his muscled and scarred abdomen. A look similar to her's was on Noatak's face as he admired her in the fire light. Noatak snapped back into his body when Korra started to pull on the buckle of his pants. Again he hesitated though.

"Are you sure you want this? We can stop, if you want." Noatak waited for a second, waiting to see if she will take the opening and stop. Half of him wanted to stop, yet the other half wanted to continue. When she nodded her consent Noatak all sighed with relief before quickly getting up and stripping his pants off, looking down he saw that Korra had done the same. Desire overcame Noatak as he carefully lay on top of Korra, trying to distribute his weight so that he doesn't outright crush her. Looking into Korra's eyes he noticed her looking at his "scarred" face.

"Does it bother you?" Noatak saw her swallow notably before trailing a hand over his cheek.

"Does it come off?"

"With water, yes. Though I would advise you not to wash it off, it's a pain having to repaint it on and I don't have the instruments to do so."

"It doesn't bother me, I was just wondering." Noatak was about to tell her it was okay but his words were cut off when her hand trailed down from his face to his chest, then stomach. Tension built up in him as he anticipated when her hand would reach what he wanted her to touch, her normally strong hand trailing across his skin with feather like movements. Suddenly feeling impatient Noatak grabbed her her wrists and with one hand managed to keep them over head head while his other hand trailed down her body, teasing her just like she did moments ago to him. Noatak smirked when her back arched in an attempt to get him to touch her more. After a bit more of teasing Noatak decided that it was time. With one thrust he was in her but stopped when she let out a pain full yell and stopped, giving her a second. After a moment Korra shakily nodded her head, giving consent to continue. With a grunt he started to move his hips, already pressure was building up inside of him. Normally he had very good control over himself but with Korra he felt his self control disintegrate with every movement. A couple thrusts later he was pulling out and muffling his moan in her hair. He didn't know if she came or not but judging by her heavy breathing he would say she did. Letting out a satisfied sigh Noatak wrapped his arms around Korra's waist and pulled her close for a cuddle.

" You've changed my entire world, you know that?" Noatak grunted and looked up and into her half lidded eyes. Sleep threatened to take him under as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, once again revealing in the warmth coming off of her skin.

"You have no idea." Smiling broadly Noatak turned so his face was nuzzling her neck, showering it with kisses. It was then that a door sized hole opened up in the wall. Korra and Noatak froze in their position and stared wide eyed at the person standing in front of them. Noatak cursed out loud and mentally smacked himself for not being more aware of their surroundings. He just assumed that they were safe, as long as they were quiet, which they weren't.

"Spirits..." Korra jumped up quickly and winched when she heard Noatak's head hit the metal floor. Looking up Noatak rubbed his sore head, wondering momentarily if he might have a concussion.

"It's not what it looks like!" Anger flashed through Noatak as he sat up. He watched her with hurt in his eyes as she scrambled to retrieve her discarded clothes.

"Is that so? If it wasn't what is was then please do tell me what you thought it to be." At that moment Korra closely resembled a deer rabbit that was about to be hit by a sato mobile. Sighing lightly he stood all the way up. Looking around quickly he managed to find his own clothes as he quickly pulled them on.

"Korra...can I speak to you for a moment please...?" Korra forced herself to look away from Noatak and to look at a stricken Asami. Korra nodded stiffly and walked almost robot like out of the warm cell. Looking around curiously Korra noticed that both the guards were out cold and laying slumped on the ground.

"Asami...?"

"Knockout powder. I created it. I...I wanted to confront Amon and demand that he tell me where my father is. I'm sure I can reason with him to come back and join our side..." Korra looked sympathetically at her friend before remembering what just happened.

"What you just saw..."

"You and Amon are having a love affair. I'm not surprised actually. I knew something was different since you got back, I just couldn't place it. This, well, this explains everything. You're happiness, you're unwillingness to talk. You were trying to hide it. Though not all that well I must say." Korra was shocked into silence and didn't notice Noatak walk out of the cell to stand behind her. It was only until she felt his arm wrap around her waist that she remembered how to speak. Unfortunately Noatak beat her with the words.

"Wow, I'm impressed Ms. Sato. Though I'm not all that surprised, it must me a Sato trait to be able to see things others couldn't. Your father had quite the talent. When he learned about my...fondness toward our dear Avatar he was...livid, to say the least. He refused to take orders for a week, but he came around in the end." Asami shot daggers at Noatak as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She opened her mouth to retaliate but Noatak lifted a hand to shush her. Korra tried to snake her way out of his grip but he refused to let go. He spent too long without her and wanted to close at every moment.

" Your father is well. No doubt he is back in the home base plotting their means of rescuing me as we speak with my Lieutenant. Now, onto a different matter Ms, Sato. The matter of Korra and I. I assure you that my feelings for Avatar Korra and very true and very much there. In fact, I'm more sure about my feelings for her then I have been with anything else. It would be very wise if you didn't tell anyone." Sighing greatly Korra stomped her foot, causing a giant rock to shoot from the ground and pelt Noatak's arm, with a yell Noatak released Korra.

"Asami, what you saw was in fact what it looked like, okay? I...I've grown to like him. Spirits help me I don't even know why. That's a lie actually, I know why just...uuugh!" Asami looked at her friend sympathetically but couldn't help but feel a bit happy over knowing that Korra wasn't after Mako anymore.

"It's alright, just surprised me is all. All though, you and I will have to have a talk." Smiling sheepishly Korra nodded her head in consent.

"I really am sorry Asami." The woman raised an eyebrow at Korra.  
"For what? Not telling me beforehand, or getting caught?" Noatak chuckled at that and Korra shot him a glare.

"Both I guess. But can we talk about this later? Before the guards wake up?" Asami nodded.

"That would be wise. I'll step into the hall and give you two some privacy. Kock when you're done so that I can close the wall." Korra gave Asami a silent thanks as she walked over to a slightly amused Noatak. The buttons on his tunic were still undone, his chest bare under it.

"Next time I come down we need to have a talk." Noatak looked at Korra oddly. He's had 'The Talk' many times before. Upon seeing his darkened face Korra back tracked and re worded what she previously said.

"As in we talk about how we get you out. And there's Equalist movement going on that you will want to know. I was actually going to tell you but...you distracted me." Wrapping his arms around her waist he smirked down at her.

"A good distraction though, right?" Korra smacked his arm lightly but made no attempt to get out of his arms.

"Yes, definitely a good distraction. Anyways, I may not be able to get down for a while, if Asami was able to figure out what was going on then I bet Tenzin would be able to figure it out as well. One good thing out of this is that I have someone to talk to now, instead of constantly avoiding the subject." Korra leaned against his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Good thing indeed my little Nanuk." Leaning down Noatak gave Korra a chaste kiss before walking over to the wall that Asami walked through and knocked on it three times. A second later it opened up and Asami walked through. Korra stood back and watched Noatak enter into his cell as Asami pressed a hidden button that was made into the wall.

"Huh, so that's how you did it." Asami smiled mischiefly at Korra as she linked arms with Korra, effectively steering her away from Noatak's cell and out into the hall.

"Avatar Korra, you and I have a lot to talk about."

* * *

AUTHROISS NOTTISSS: Nanuk means polar bear in inuit. Noooow you knooooow. btw the word count for this is 3473. Longest yet! yay! Don't expect another update for a while. I'm being suuuper lazy about it. And I hope the smut scene was smooth enough :s I wrote it while dodging classmates. And review! I like reviews! Tell me what you thought! And I apologise for any spelling booboo's :s


	12. Useful Filler

Authors Notes: Hey guys, get me a laptop and decided to do a lil bit of writing. I wanted to post soon so it's not all that long, only 1.6k words or so. Anyways, I've been doing a lot of fanfiction reading and I thought I would recommend some that were good c:

Legend of Korra: The Return by BeTheAmorrian23

Legend of Zelda fans: How Zelda Got her Groove Back by ZeldaRubix , Fate Favours the Fearless by Freyjadour

Labyrinth fans: Crystal Balls by b00kperson, Power Struggle by bobmcbobbob1

The Darkest Powers Trilogy fans: Never Alone by xSweetEturnityx

If you read any of these then PM me! I'd love to know what you thought of them c: Now, onto the story!

* * *

Korra had never in her life had a 'talk', she didn't even know what said talk entailed. Before Asami she didn't really have any female friends.

For Korra, all things female was a mystery for her. She had never worn makeup and had never felt a desire to. If it wasn't useful in a battle, then it wasn't useful at all. So when Asami dragged her back up to her room Korra felt slightly overwhelmed at the rooms transformation. The last time Korra had seen it was when she escorted Asami to it. At the time it seemed a bit shabby compared to what Asami had previously had lived in, but somehow Asami had managed to turn the drab room into something that Korra could only describe as 'charming'. Not a word she was use to using, that's for sure.

"Wait right here, I'll be back in a second." And just like that Korra was left in the charming room, all alone. Last time she was alone with beauty products around she nearly suffocated herself with white powder. Shuddering slightly from the thought Korra wandered around the room, mentally comparing hers with Asami's. Their beds were the same size yet Asami's was plusher, no doubt from extra padded comforters and feathers. Beside her bed was a vase of colorful flowers. A vanity table sat across from the bed and held all sorts of products. As if the mirror from the vanity wasn't enough there was also a floor length gold clad mirror placed beside the small closet. A closet no doubt filled with the finest clothes republic city has to offer. Suddenly Korra felt very uncomfortable in the room and was itching to dip out and go sit on her cliff facing the ocean, where she felt more in her own element, but before she could take a nose dive out the window Asami showed up baring a tub of chocolate ice cream, a pot of tea and cookies.

"Good, you're still here," Korra signed inwardly and casted one last glace at the window before rushing over to help Asami ease her delicious load. "I was worried that you would run away before I got back. I figured that having a snack would help the nerves a bit." Korra felt Asami's eyes on her as she placed the tray down on a small table near the window.

"I wouldn't have run away," Even to Korra that sounded false. Korra sneaked a glance at Asami and saw that she didn't believe her either. "Okay okay, so maybe the thought crossed my mind, but I really wouldn't just leave you. I'm not _that_ heartless." Korra heard Asami sigh lightly before she ushered Korra to sit down, instantly Korra reached for a cookie and munched on it slowly, hoping to avoid having to talk. Asami waited patiently for about thirty seconds before she finally asked a question.

"Did he take you willingly? Like, when he kidnapped you."

"Spirits no, I put up one hell of a fight, in fact it was the farthest I had ever gone but it ended just like usual. Him doing that blasted chi blocking stuff. Only this time he took me after knocking me out. It was definitely not willingly." Korra saw relief in Asami's face as she pressed her words. After a few more moments of silence and a half dozen cookies devoured Asami picked up a spoon and scooped out some of the chocolate ice cream.

"So, if you weren't willing, why, spirits help me, were you making love to him?" Korra chocked on a bit of cookie. After a couple thumps on her back and a sip of tea Korra answered her friend's question. Korra told her about waking up with him over her and their little scuffle resulting in her being pinned down. Then about how she ignored his warning about the snow storm and charged out into it without realizing that her body wasn't use to the cold and how he managed to get to her in time. Through a bit of blushing and stammering she got through the part about him undressing her and holding her in bed in an attempt to regain her body heat. After that the blushing got worse as he confessed his motives and love for her then the kiss. Though there was no blushing when she described the part about being chained to the wall. Korra felt reluctant to tell her about Amon's real name but in the end told her, it wasn't like she was going to walk around blabbing the info to the first person who would listen. Then Hani came in and the fight was after with him storming out with Hani. Through a bit of difficulty Korra described the part about the attack. At the end Korra couldn't keep from saying, "I never felt like that before, like I was helpless. At least Noatak never tried to rape me..." Asami hugged Korra tightly and offered her more ice cream. After a bit Korra told Asami about how Noatak once again saved her, and how his mask fell off in the fight she didn't see. Korra didn't delve into detail about his face, she just mumbled that it wasn't what she was expecting. Then through more blushing Korra described the bathroom scene with, what Asami described as, 'the hot n heavy make out scene". Korra gave a brief story about Noatak's tail before clamming up again. Asami was taking everything in very well yet Korra had no idea how Asami would react to the hot spring. Sure, Asami already knows that she and Noatak were having sex but it seemed very awkward for Korra to describe her first time having sex. After a lot of coaxing and ice cream Korra finally gave a very brief and very detailess summary of what happened in the hot spring. Korra sat silently, ready for Asami to freak out.

"That is definitely more romantic then my first time, that's for sure." Korra blinked once as surprise flashed through her face.

"You mean you've already done it When? With who?!" Asami squirmed in her seat a bit before answering Korras questions, her eyes far away.

"It was with Mako, after our first date. He was extremely happy about my dad sponsoring the Fire Ferrets. One thing led to another and the next thing I know I'm waking up next to him. I knew it wasn't his first time. At first I felt ashamed of myself for letting that happen but after a while I just accepted it and was happy. It was quite possibly one of the most amazing experiences I've ever had." Korra nodded in agreement, her own eyes staring off into the distance as her mind relayed her own first time. It only registered then though as to who it was Asami had slept with.

"I'm so sorry Asami...if I knew about all that I would have stopped liking him..." Asami shook her head sadly.

"No, don't say that. Plus, he's a major jerk. It took me a while to figure it out but now I can say with confidence that he is a jerk. All he had ever really talked about was you and how amazing you were at fighting and bending, yadda yadda, yadda. For a while I resented you for it, even thought about leaving you guys to join my father, but something made me stay. And I'm happy I did. Plus, there's someone else I like now, actually, I've liked him for quite some time now." Asami gave Korra a shy smile before taking a sip of the now cold tea. Korra smiled at her friends scrunched up face as she took the cup away from Asami and heated the tea up. Giving her thanks Asami sipped the now hot tea. More silence happened as both women sipped and munched.

"Anyways, this talk isn't about me, it's about you, now, what happened after the hot spring?" Within a couple of minutes Korra told Asami about the last bit of being Amon's captive. Afterwards Asami asked a couple more questions until Pema poked her head into the room.

"Girls, it's almost midnight, you two should get some sleep." Both nodded their heads as Pema left. Asami giggled girlishly as she flicked a cookie crumb at Korra.

"I feel like I'm 15 again. I wish we could have a sleep over but I take it you're tired." Even though it wasn't a question Korra nodded her head anyways, sleep suddenly sounded like a very good idea. Both were silent as they cleaned up their mess. Once they were done Asami walked Korra to her bedroom door. Mustering up her courage Korra bowed to her friend.

"Thank you so much for listening to me. And I'm sorry you walked in on us like that, I really was going to tell you." Korra couldn't see her friends expression and was surprised when Asami tackled her with a hug.

"Hey, what are friends for? Anytime you want to talk, just come to me, I'll always lend an ear, or a shoulder, if needed. Now go to sleep, you've had a long day." Korra nodded and stifled a sneeze caused by Asami's hair. Once Korra was in the room a thought struck her. Turning around quickly Korra stuck her head out her door.

"Asami, wait! You said you like someone else, who is it?" Asami looked back and smiled shyly again. Turning away quickly Asami waved hand as if to dismiss her words.

"Oh, just a general from the fire nation."

* * *

Du du duuuuuuuuu! Oh who could it be?! Fast update is fast but that's mainly cuz it's filler. Very useful filler though. I really like the friendship between Asami and Korra. I find that Korra never really had any good female friends growing up and I find also that Asami would be perfect for that roll. Reviews are appreciated and generally keep me motivated. Bai!


	13. JAIL BREAK!

AN: Heeey guuuys! I did it! It only took me a week and two days I think to update :D And it's long! This is here really just to tell you guys to read "The Return" by BeTheAmorrian23. The chappies are short but they're really good :D Go support her so that we can get more chapters out! (Read this chapter first tho _) Happy reading! Oh ya and just yesterday Lies broke 8k views! :D Thank you soooo much! I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Chapter 13: JAIL BREAK!

_Um...hi, I guess. Asami insisted I start writing in a diary, which, by the way, I have never done before. She said it would help me sort things out. I personally don't see how writing it out will help but I'm willing to try something out at least once._

Korra looked down at what she had written. She didn't see a point in writing everything down but for Asami's sake she was willing to try. At this point in time she was willing to do anything for her friend. It wasn't everyday you walk in on your friend making love to the enemy, and as reactions went, hers was pretty unsurprised. If it were the other way around with Asami sleeping with Noatak, Korra probably would have blown a hole in a wall or two or five. Shrugging the thought away Korra commenced with her writing. For a half an hour Korra shut her brain off and let her hands do all the work, in what seemed like no time at all Korra finished writing about what happened, at least, all the key points. Reading it over once, Korra nodded with satisfaction before finishing off the entry.

_That's it for now I guess. I have to go and watch Noatak be sentenced for spirits only know what. B_ye.

Korra felt like she could have written more but nerves suddenly wracked through her body. The morning after Asami walked in on Korra and Noatak Lin announced that his court hearing would be in three days time. Any other citizen and it would have been 2 weeks, a month almost until a trial so that they can get a solid case. Noatak wasn't just any other citizen though and had a very solid case against him. Even if he had a non bender as his lawyer he would still be screwed. When Korra heard about the trial she knew she had to come up with a plan to get Noatak out. She already knew what she wanted to do but she needed help doing it so she went to Asami. When Korra told her friend what her idea was she wasn't all too thrilled at helping a very dangerous man lose, but after a bit of persuading Asami gave in. After that was done all that was left was to wait for Noatak's trial. After the trial was when the busting was going to happen. Until then though, Korra had to figure out a way to get away from Mako long enough to at least breath. Ever since Korra got back he would follow her around, babying her to the point of insanity. If she sneezed he was there with a hanky, if she coughed he touched her forehead to check if she had a fever. He even camped outside her room the first night. It got to a point that the group dubed him "Mama Mako.

On the second evening Bolin was teaching Korra the basics of metal bending while Mako watched. Then Asami showed up and ushered him over, she managed to get him to the other side of the training hall. The two talked for a bit; at one point it got heated until Mako shot flames from his fists and stomped out of the room, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Bolin and Korra paused their training as Asami walked over, her hands uncharacteristically shoved in her pockets, her shoulders hunched.

"Sooooo...do I want to know?" Asami shrugged off Bolins question as she sat down.

"I dumped Mako." Bolin looked surprised, his jaw hung loose. Korra wanted to feel surprised as well but couldn't seem to muster it up.

"Bout time you did, he was treating you like crap. You told him to stop mothering me too as well right?" Asami laughed humorlessly as she nodded.

"Yep, and he seemed more upset about me telling him to lay off of you then me dumping him. Spirits...how could I have been so stupid...?" Korra awkwardly patted Asami's shoulder, not really knowing what else to do. Thankfully that was when Bolin piped up, effectively cheering her up with his boisterous hand movements and embarrassing childhood stories. Soon all three were rolling on the ground with laughter.

"One time when Mako and I were like, 5, I managed to convince Mako that his underwear was actually magical and that if he wore it on his head that he would be invisible to everyone around him, but it only worked if he was stark naked. I didn't think he believed me since he has the imagination of a goldfish but nooooo, next thing I see is a naked Mako sauntering by me looking like a smug little bastard. I decided to play along and act like he wasn't there. It was when he walked outside did it get really funny. You should have seen the expressions on the people's faces as he strutted around, head held high. He even went and stole an apple from a stand. The poor worker was too stunned to stop him!" All three laughed once again. Korra couldn't picture Mako being so gullible but laughed anyway, giving herself a mental note to tease him about it later on. Bolin was about to go into a particularly unfortunate tale when a cough interrupted him, all three turned toward the intruder.

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone when they're not there." Asami's face lit up as she scrambled to get up. From her sitting spot Korra analyzed the new person. Judging just from his clothes and posture she knew he was fire nation. His hair was cut short but still stylish and he looked to be around 23. It was then that she realised that it was General Iroh, commander of the fire nation fleet and grandson of the fire nations one and only Fire Lord Zuko. It was Korra's turn then to scramble up, in the process she managed to elbow Bolin in the stomach, effectively jump starting his brain enough for him to stand up as well.

Iroh's face was hard from years of harsh training but Korra could tell by his eyes that he still had some spirit left in him. They practically danced when his gaze met Asami's.

Bolin and Korra introduced themselves, once they were done though Asami grabbed Iroh's arm and steered him toward the door. Asami gave Korra a thumbs up and a wink before disappearing around the corner with the General.

"Well, she got over that quickly." Korra nodded then turned to Bolin.

"I have nothing to do tonight and chances are I won't spend time sleeping, so how 'bout we hang out or something?" Bolin tried not to nod his head too eagerly as he grabbed Korra's arm and dragged her off just like Asami did with Iroh.

The two managed to wander around until one in the morning, hitting noodle shops and having eating contests and window shopping. Korra was reminded as to how much fun being around Bolin was and mentally pictured herself telling Bolin about her and Noatak. She figured that he would probably take it worse than when he caught her and Mako kissing. Finally Bolin and Korra managed to make it back to air temple island and crash in Korra's room. She knew that Bolin wouldn't do anything to her in her sleep and felt comfortable with him beside her. Besides, both were too exhausted to even think of anything dirty.

Bolin was already gone by time Korra got up and she now found herself sitting at her small desk, mentally preparing herself for Noatak's trial and adding a couple last minute notes in her diary. With a final sigh Korra closed her diary and stood up. Time wasn't on her side and she didn't want to be late.

For his trial she was going to have to wear something fancier then what she normally wore. She felt almost silly standing in front of the mirror, pulling on the water tribe dress in hopes it making it a bit more comfortable. Fighting in it would also be a nono. Asami chose it especially for Korra, starting that it would 'accentuate her curves'. As in it was super tighter with off the shoulder sleeves. Something that Korra would never be caught dead in and deffinatly not a traditional water tribe gown. It was daring and so un-Korra like but she couldn't help but snicker at the expressions the boys will make when they see her. With one final glace at herself in the mirror Korra slipped on her impractical shoes and marched out of her room to get Asami who was no doubt with Iroh. Just a short walk later and Korra was standing in front of Asami's bedroom door. Something kept her from barging in; instead she opted with a more polite knock. After a moment of no reply Korra cracked the door open slightly and looked inside. It took a bit of squinting since the room was dark but soon she was able to make out a bare leg peeking out of red covers and an arm. Korra's face flamed up as she quickly averted her eyes only to find the room a mess, in the middle was a discarded Pai Cho board, discarded clothes strewn around it, some looked like they were tossed. Suddenly Korra felt what Asami must have when she walked in on them in the cell. Steam rolled off of Korra's face as she silently backed out of the room and shut the door. She still had about an hour until the trial, leaving early would be pointless since the seats were assigned. Training was out of the question, especially with her impractical attire. Korra was looking at quite possibly the longest hour of her life with nothing to do. Korra was about two seconds away from smashing down a wall when Asami's door cracked open, a pair of green eyes peeked out at Korra.

"Oh, good, it's just you." Korra raised her brow at that but didn't comment.

"Ya, just me, Noaaa-er-Amon's trial is in an hour, you should, uh...get ready or something." Korra tried not to notice the fact that the only thing on Asami was the red covers but failed, her face flamed up again as she tugged at her dress. Asami though didn't seem the least bit fazed, in fact she opened the door all the way and ushered her friend inside. Korra once again tried not to stare but couldn't help catch a glace of Iroh that she could have gone who whole life not seeing.

"Sorry, we had a late night last night, you look amazing by the way. I can't wait to see the expression on Mama Mako's face when he see's you." Korra chuckled a bit as she focused her eyes on something that wouldn't cause her to blush, which was the closed window. Korra heard Asami shuffling around a bit, no doubt cleaning up the room. At one point she bumped into the bed side table and knocked over an abandoned cup. Both girls winced when it shattered, Iroh didn't even move.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Korra smiled and noticed that Asami had placed the covers over Iroh, effectively hiding his nakedness. Asami wore a red dress that flowed to her knees, the shoulders puffing out slightly.

"At least you could still fight in that..." Asami just chuckled at Korra as she put her hair up into a pony tail, casting Korra a devious grin. The next second Asami pounced on the bed, accidentally kneeing Iroh in the stomach, if that didn't wake him up then the sudden tickle onslaught deffinetly did. Korra shook her head at her friends antics before leaving the room, giving Iroh some privacy so that he could get dressed. Soon after all three walked down the hall toward the kitchen.

* * *

Noatak lay on his metal bed, he didn't know what time it was, or how many days had gone by, all he knew was that he missed Korra, and that maybe, just maybe, she missed him too. He wasn't all too thrilled about his trial but he was thrilled at the idea of seeing Korra again, even if she was halfway across a room filled with other people. For him, any Korra was good Korra. Noatak was about to delve into a particular memory when a door sized hole opened up in the wall. He wasn't proud of it but when his eye's met the light he hissed. His eye's had gotten use to the darkness and almost welcomed it, the sudden light hurt. For a couple of minutes he was blind, that didn't stop the metal benders though from doing their job. While one restrained him the other droned on about how his trial was in an hour and that he was to wash and dress beforehand. He found that quite laugh able but went along with it anyways. He hadn't had a good wash since the hot springs and the clothes he had on made even the stones weep from disgust. While bathing there was a metal bender present which made it hard for him to fix his makeup but with practiced skills he managed to get clean while fixing the scars. Then he was fitted into a slightly too small tuxedo and marched to a boat that led him to the main land. One lurchie car ride later and he was sitting in a hard wooden chair that faced four high back chairs. Suddenly he felt like a dozen pair of eyes where boring into his back. Almost not wanting too he turned around in his seat. As he though a crowed of benders were in the benches behind him. Feeling annoyed at their stares and fixed a glair onto them and frowned deeply. For effect he let out a low growl. Every last person sat rooted in their seat from fright. After a couple of tense seconds he let out a loud "boo!" and smiled triumphantly when three fainted. The others fleeing to the bathroom, no doubt to hide the fact that they pee'd their pants.

After a bit more waiting the room filled up. Benders and non benders a like filled the benches, some even stood in the back. It was then that Noatak realised that he didn't have a lawyer. He had no one to defend his case. Anger rolled off of him in waves as a door opened near the high backed chairs. A line of witnesses and victims strolled out. Most of them he remembered from before but a good majority of them he didn't recognise. As the line went on Noatak cursed to himself. The trial hadn't even started and already he felt like things were going to go badly. A fight even broke out at one point. A couple of benders tried to kill him as well. All of it all because of him. In a twisted kind of way he felt proud at causing such a commotion. With what seem'd like the hundredth time him thoughts were interrupted, this time though by a collective gasp from both male and female members. Noatak quickly zoned in on Korra who was dressed in a skin tight blue dress that left nothing to the imagination. Her dark skin contrasting nicely with its dark blue. It wasn't just his heart that throbbed at the sight, but his entire existence. With a big effort he managed to tear his eyes away from Korra, only to notice Asami standing behind her, a sly grin on her face as she shot him a subtle wink. Flushing slightly Noatak looked back at Korra only to notice her already staring at him, her eyes openly expressing her displeasure. Once everyone was seated four more people walked in, upon their arrival everyone was ordered to stand up. Only when the four where securely in their high backed chairs was everyone else allowed to sit. Noatak found it silly but abided anyways. Then Tenzin stood up and once again recited Noatak's rights, then his charges. Then, one by one, people came up to the front to babble on about how horrible Amon was and how he ruined their lives. Noatak tried his best to pay attention but soon some of the statements got repetitive, almost to the point that it sounded like they were reading lines from a script. Asami refused to give a statement and soon it was Korra's turn to take the stand. Noatak's gaze never left her, his eyes greedily drinking her in. She swore an oath and began her statement. Once it got to the kidnapping part though she clammed up, it was Asami who came to the rescue and managed to steer her away from the stand and back to her seat. Everyone was quite for a second before another fight broke out. Amon believers against Amon haters. No one hear Tenzin call out if anyone else wanted to make a statement. Then it was Noatak's turn to plead his case, to convince everyone that he deserves to live and be free. He wasn't holding his breath or anything but he was at least going to give it a shot. Everyone was silent once again as he stood up.

"I will not say that my actions were just. What I will say is that my idea were. Is it so wrong for a man to wish for equality? To wish that a non bender could join the task force and actually be out in the field instead of being cooped up in a room? All I ever wanted was for benders and non benders to co-exist. It's my dream-"

"WRONG!" Noatak whiped around to glare at whoever interrupted him but stopped cold when he met the furious glare of his younger brother. His voice booming across the room. From the look of him and the lack of guards Noatak assumed that he had broken out of whichever cell he was being held captive in. He was about to dismiss his brother, but Tarrlok wasn't done.

"You're wrong and you know it. That dream? The dream for equality?! HAH, more like father dream!" Noatak felt his heart stop momentarily as people started to murmur to one another. With a snarl Noatak pointed Tarrlok out.

"You are clearly deranged! I have no father! He died! Along with my family!" The look that passed through Tarrlok froze Noatak's blood.

"Wrong again _brother_," Noatak swore as he took a step toward hTarrlok. People were pointing now and openly talking as questions filled the air. He couldn't bring himself to turn around to look at Korra but he could feel her eyes on him.

"Tarrlok, if you know what's good for you, you would shut up. Right. Now." Tarrlok belted out a humorless laugh, his eyes were wide, his hair a mess. He looked completely mad.

"Or what? You're gunna tell on me?" Tarrlok turned and addressed the crowd. "This man, no, this _imposter_, is not who you think he is. Amon, the poor farm boy who lost his parents to angry fire benders? Try Noatak, son of Yakone, a water bender. Those idea's of his? Those were a lie. I'm sure my dearest brother wanted equality, but it's not what his initial goal was. Want to know what that was? It was to destroy the Avatar." Noatak swore out loud as hequickly turned around, only to meet Korra's wide and horrified eyes. Hurt and betrayal shone in them as she slowly shook her head. Noatak wanted nothing more than to run to her and clamp his hands over her ears, to pick her up and run, but he couldn't. As the seconds ticked by he felt his situation grow worse and worse. Tarrlok had to be stopped.

"And that's not even the best part! You see, Amon, no, Noatak, is actually a-" Suddenly Tarrlok stopped talking, his face a mask of terror. His limbs started to twist and bend; his body raising a good foot off of the ground. He didn't have to say the word for everyone to know. Amon was a blood bender. It was then that all hell broke loose. Non benders gave out war cries as they charged Noatak, benders were caught trying to stop them while metal benders worked to break everyone up. Noatak's concentration broke and Tarrlok managed to scramble away from all the ciaos. Noatak was about to make his own escape when he felt a ball of fire hit him in the back, whipping around he saw Korra with her hands raised. The hurt and anger evident on her face. Just as she was about to let loose another fire ball the windows around them erupted as equalists filled in. Noatak turned back to Korra and raised his hands to show that he meant her no harm.

"Korra, please, you have to listen to me! Please!" Noatak heard the pleading in his voice, the desperation for her to listen, but he knew it wasn't enough. He had screwed up, no words or actions were going to fix it. Her posture and eyes stating that she wasn't going to forgive or listen to him. He had only one choice left, one that at one point would have excited him, but now only made his heart break. With just a small nudge from his mind he had her on her knees. Hate over came hurt as she glared up at him. Noatak walked slowly over to her, occasionally fending someone off. Once in front of her he bent down and caught a stray lock of hair, twisting it around his finger.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Then one quick kiss later and he was gone, leaving Korra behind him as he tracked down his Lieutenant. With practiced movements both of them were gone. As they disappeared into the night Noatak swore he could hear a woman screaming out his name, not in pleasure, but with hurt and hatred.

AN: HOLY HOT DAMN! What have I done?! I'm so sorry guys! It just...it just kinda, happened. That's a lie.. I had this planned out. Showers make for good idea makers. Anyways, hope you liked this long chapie :D Please don't hate me! XD The story's not done yet! But it will be soon. Dunno how soon since I'm a lazy bastard...oh well! Look forward to chapter 14! Oh ya and, review! I like reviews! They motivate and make my happy!

Word count: 3,703


	14. Lies and Aang

AN: Hey guys! Quick update FTW! It's also a short chapter since next chapter is gunna be looong. Won't update for a while too since it's also going to be a hard chapter and it requires research. So enjoy this chappie :D Once again, go read The Return by BeTheAmorrian23. It's pretty dang good.

* * *

_Lies._

That was all Korra could think about.

_Lies._

Noatak had lied to her.

_Lies._

She knew the truth now, all of the truth. Once Noatak escaped, things died down. Non benders were outraged, benders did their best to consol the non's but the damage had already been done. It didn't take much convincing to get Tarrlok to talk. The truth was out and Korra wasn't liking it. Questions flew through her at a pace the confused and disoriented her. She didn't know where to start, so instead she just ignored it, pretended that she wasn't hurt, that she didn't want to beat the living hell out of the first living thing within punching radius then cry like a baby. Asami knew something was up but didn't want to question Korra just yet. She wanted to wait until they were alone to question Korra but once the group got back to Air Temple Island Korra instantly went to her room and shut the door. For an hour Asami tried to coax her out but to no avail. Then Bolin tried for a bit but quit when he opened her door and nearly lost his head. At some point every one tried to get her out but no one was able to. Korra was content to stay in her room, in fact, she was planning on staying there till the day she died. She would rather die than show how broken she was to her friends.

As feelings went though she felt pretty numb, like it hadn't kicked in yet that the man she thought she was growing to love was a big fat attractive liar. She was mad at him, for sure, but she was just as made at herself. She had fallen right into his trap; he had her eating out of his palm, so to speak. All she could think of was 'If I hadn't have been so trusting then none of this would have happened, if I'd have just ignored his feelings, then I wouldn't have been hurt.' But she had, and she was hurt.

Korra had no idea as to how long she had stayed in her room, a couple times she was tempted to leave and find food, then maybe go to her cliff and watch the ocean but then she would think of Noatak, then she would question things again, then figure that it was best to stay in her room a bit more. Suddenly another knock came from the door. Korra was about to shout something very un lady like at the intruder when the door burst open, a strong wind ruffling her hair. With a start Korra sat up in her bed and was surprised to see Meelo standing in the open door way. One of his hands was on his hip while the other pointed at Korra.

"What are you?! A peasant?!" Korra was stunned for a second but managed to shake her head.

"No, of course not! What are you then?" Korra looked confused, her mind trying to quickly think of an answer, but before she could Meelo cut in.

"You're the mother fudging Avatar, that's what you are!"

"Uh...what's this about Meelo...? Meelo puffed up his chest and marched into her room. With just a small leap he was on her bed and in her face.

"I want to hear you say it."

"What? That I'm the Avatar?" Meelo nodded vigorously.

"Again, say it again." Still feeling a bit confused Korra did what she was told.

"I'm the Avatar..."

"Louder!" A sudden feeling swelled in Korra as she sat up a bit straighter.

"I'm the Avatar!"

"One more time!" Pride filled Korra as she stood up, her stance once again strong.

"I am the Avatar!" By then a crowd had formed outside of Korra's room. Meelo let out a loud whoop as he jumped into the air. Jinora and Ikki clapped enthusiastically as everyone else smiled.

"You bet your pants you are! Now go out there and get that bad guy!"

"Yeaa-what?" The high quickly evaporated at Meelo mentioning Noatak, Korra slumped once again down to her bed. Meelo looked down at Korra for a second before sighing.

"Can't say I didn't try!" Then he air scooted out of the room, Jinora and Ikki close behind him with a very pregnant Pema wobbling behind them. Tenzin clasped Korra's shoulder for a second before he too left. He figured that it was best to leave the talking to the girls and managed to usher Bolin and Mako out with him. Soon it was just Asami and Korra.

"Hey." Korra turned her head a fraction before nodding her greeting. She wasn't too sure she could trust her voice just yet.

"You wanna take about it?" Korra shrugged and stared at her closed window. Asami was about to leave and was at the door when Korra spoke up.

"Did he really love me?" Asami gave a small relieved sigh before turning around and sat on the bed beside Korra.

"I like to think he did." Korra nodded slowly.

"Do you think...spirits...do you think that the whole kidnapping thing was part of his scheme? That everything he did tell me was part of his plan to 'destroy the avatar'? Everything he said, everything he did, all just so that he could destroy me. Asami, what if he really doesn't love me?" Korra hated the vulnerability in her voice, hated how it trembled, how tears filled her eyes, but she couldn't help it. Every fiber in her body was telling her to just let loose, to cry like nothing before. It was only when Asami engulfed her with a hug that Korra decided that it was time to cry. Once she started though she couldn't stop. Finally she was able to control her sobbing and pull away from Asami.

"How about I go get ice cream?" Korra smiled tentavly and nodded.

The next hour Korra confided in Asami, telling her everything she could before the feeling of hopelessness would returned. Soon though Korra ran out of things to say. It was Asami who finally killed the silence.

"There are rumors going around you know. A lot of people saw Noatak kiss you before he ran. Most think you're a victim, others think you're willingly being with him." Korra shrugged and slumped down a bit.

"Let them think what they want. Doesn't really matter anymore. Everyone is expecting me to hunt him down now. If only he had waited a bit longer to run, then there wouldn't have been so much mess." Asami agreed silently while finishing off the ice cream.

"Oh well, I'm sure we can still use the plan, we just have to find him first is all." Korra cringed slightly at the thought of seeing Noatak but nodded her head none the less. The sooner they executed their plan the better.

"Actually, the fact that Noatak is a water bender should help. It will make things a bit less risky." The two lapsed into silence once again, this time though it was Korra who broke it.

"I should get away from my room. Maybe go to my cliff or something." Asami replied by giving Korra another hug.

"I'm happy you're back." Korra chuckled lightly then pulled away from her friend.

* * *

Korra sat at her cliff and watched as the water churned before her. Somehow she had to come up with an idea of how to get Noatak. She was pretty sure he would listen to her but she wasn't all too sure. Last time he saw her he had blood bent her. What's to say he wouldn't do it again? She needed a plan, she also needed to be stronger. To do that she needed to know how to air bend. As far as she knew though that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Instead she decided to meditate. She wasn't really trying but she wanted to contact Aang. Once before she was able to see a couple of flash backs from when Yakon was on trial but that was it. If she could actually communicate with him then her life would be so much easier. After several minutes of silence Korra was about ready to call it quits when the air before her started to shimmer. Soon a see through version of Aang floated in front of her. For a second Korra felt too star struck to react, but one crooked grin later and she felt happiness swell inside of her.

"Thought you'd never come."

"I can only come in times of great need. All the other times I can just give you little images and clips. It's an Avatar thing." Korra nodded and stood up from her meditating position. Her smile slipped a bit.

"Aang, I need your help. Teach me how to enter and master the Avatar State." A look of sadness quickly flashed through Aangs eyes as he nodded.

"I understand. I take it there's a certain someone you have to defeat?" Korra nodded.

"So, will you teach me?" Aang was silent for a minute before nodding.

"Yes, I can, but it comes with a price. Are you willing to pay it? Korra was confused for a second but said yes. Noatak had to be stopped, no matter what. Even if it meant giving him up.

"Alright then, hope you don't mind disappearing for three days. We have a lot of work to do." Korra smiled at Aang just as a sky bison flew over. With Aangs help Korra was seated firmly on the slightly transparent saddle.

"Appa, yip yip!"

* * *

AN: Read and Review!


	15. The seven chakras

Chapter 15.

_"Korra, you're beautiful, you know that?" Warm hands trailed down Korra's bare back, goose bumps showered her tanned skin as a soft moan escaped her throat. The sensation was over whelming as the hand glided over her hip and to her stomach. Warm turned to hot as the hand found it's way to her breasts, another hand trailed down to her thighs. Another moan escaped her but it was cut short as Noataks mouth claimed hers. Korra was suddenly aware of his larger body above her, his presence over powering but instead of fear she felt raw pleasure. Her fingers instantly tangled in his hair and deepened the kiss. His hand kneaded her chest while his other hand stroke her womanhood. Heat over whelmed Korra as she gripped his wrist, stopping him from going further._  
_"Noatak, please." Noatak growled deeply as he positioned himself over her._  
_"Korra…" Korra waited impatiently for him to continue but he didn't._  
_"Korra." She so badly wanted to scream 'What!?' but found that she couldn't._

"Korra!" Korra's eyes snapped open as instincts kicked in. Aang got out of the way quickly and sat at the base of the large saddle.

"Wha…?" Aang chuckled at Korra's dishevelled appearance and swung his arms out.

"We're here!" Korra blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. Her dream was rapidly fading away even though she tried hard to remember what it was about. She knew it was about Noatak but that was about it. With a mental sigh Korra shoved all thoughts of Noatak to the back of her mind so that she could concentrate their surroundings.

They were high up in the mountains, so high up that the clouds were practically within touching distance. Tree's were scattered here and there and in some places there were small forests. It was very breathtaking and for a second Korra forgot about all her troubles. But like bad gas the thoughts came right back with a vengeance. Korra sighed on the inside and looked over at Aang. He had a far away look on his face.

"So, where are we?" Aang shot Korra a smile before jumping off of Appa's saddle, his landing was graceful. Korra tried to stick the landing but it was significantly less graceful due to lack of air bending.

"This is sacred air nomad territory. Anyone who isn't an air nomad had zero chance of getting up here. Unless we bring an outsider in." Aang started to walk as he gave a brief commentary about the mountains and the history. Finally they stopped atop a circular landing. Both Aang and Korra sat in the middle.

"Now, usually it's the Guru's job to help the Avatar master the Avatar State, but Guru Pathik sadly kicked the bucket, so it is up to me to teach you the Avatar ways. It will be hard, and it will take some time. Are you ready?" Korra didn't see the harm in mastering the Avatar State so she nodded and bowed. Aang then left and came back a minute later carrying two coconut halves.

"Here, drink." Korra accepted the coconut halve and took a sip, as soon as it touched her tongue though she spat it out.

"What is this?!" Aang chuckled and took a sip put of his own coconut and gave a small grimace of distaste before taking another swallow.

"Onion Banana juice. It's an acquired taste." Korra gave him a look before trying another sip. It didn't taste as bad the second time around but it was still nasty.

"It actually helps clean and open up your chakra. So drink up!" After he said that he downed the rest of his and discarded the coconut. Korra wrinkled her nose at the drink but finished it none the less.

"I suggest you get some rest, we start once the moon rises." Korra looked up to the sky and figured that it was just past noon. Sleep didn't seem like something she wanted to do so she opted to wandering around. After looking at quite possibly her millionth tree and mountain though Korra decided that sleep probably wasn't all that bad. Through her walking she didn't come upon any shacks our building so she found herself a nice patch of soft grass to lay on. Within seconds she was out, and in what Korra felt like no time at all was awake again. The soft blue that emitted from Aang casting small shadows around him.

"What time is it?" Korra stretched and stood up, her joints were stiff from laying on the hard ground but she felt oddly refreshed.

"It's time to start opening your chakra, but first put this on." Aang held out the traditional air temple outfit and turned around. It was pretty much the same exact style as the one she has to wear while practicing her none existing air bending.

"Hey Aang, how am I suppose to master the Avatar State when I can't air bend?" Aang leaned against is glider and looked up to the dark sky.

"Don't worry about it." Korra stared at the back of Aangs head for a couple seconds before telling him he could turn around. Korra wanted to question him further but decided to wait until after they did the chakra opening and cleansing thing.

"Long ago when I came here Guru Pathic explained that chakra is much like a stream that has been clogged up. Once you get rid of the block though the water can move freely down the stream and into a lake. That is the rough gist of it anyways." Korra nodded and followed Aang as he took her behind a waterfall into a cave. The sound of the waterfall was deafening but the farther they went in the quieter the rushing water was. Once they got to another little raised landing they sat down.

"The first chakra is the Earth Chakra. It is blocked fear, once you can get over your fear you open up the ability to survive in just about any condition. Now, I want you to meditate and think about what has frightened you the most, once you have it I want you to dispel it. Only then will you be free from fear." Korra breathed out and nodded. She hated meditating but felt like if she defied Aang something bad would happen. Soon Korra sat poised, her mind already deep within her own thoughts. It was hard at first, trying to find what she feared most but after a bit of rooting she finally found it. She found Amon standing up on the stage, his head held high and his unforgiving mask over a face that she knew wasn't scarred. He was talking about bending, and how corrupt it was. Then the true fright happened when he took away the bending of the first man that was on the stage. At the time all she could feel was despair, her bending was her life, it's all she really had, and there was a man with the ability to take it all away. Everything around Korra melted away and soon it was only her and Amon, his eyes were cold and hard as he turned to her. Every fiber of Korra's being was telling her to run, to get out of there before her bending was gone as well but she couldn't seem to get herself to move. Red smoke wafted around them as he walked closer as her fear reached it's peak, then Korra felt nothing, she didn't feel fear or fright. Taking the momentary solstice Korra squeezed her eyes shut and quickly went to work of dispelling her fear. A look of rage filled Amon's eyes as he tried and failed to take a swipe at Korra.

"You don't scare me, and you never will again!" With that Korra gave a strong mental push and everything disappeared. With a mighty sigh Korra opened her eyes. Something in her was different, she felt better, stronger. If she were to go one on one with Amon right then and there she would most likely had won.

"Very good, now, onto the next one." Korra got up and followed Aang out of the cave. She was surprised to see though that the moon was high up in the sky. She had spent more time then she had thought in the cave, even though it felt like only moments.  
Once again they went behind a water fall onto a raised ledge. Once they were seated Aang spoke up.

"The second chakra is water and is blocked by guilt. Once you can get over guilt you will be able to open up pleasure, which isn't as wrong as it sounds by the way." Korra chuckled at Aang's knowing look before putting her serious face back on. All she had to do was what she did with fear so she went to work on finding something that filled her with guilt. One instant came to mind right away, and it was the time when she couldn't help the non benders of Republic City, of how easily she gave up and then watched as she was helpless to keep Tarrlok from taking her friends away. She knew she could have done more, she was the Avatar for crying out loud! Yet she didn't help, at least, not to her fullest potential. The scene around her filled with people as she was taken back to that day. There she stood with the giant boulders around her, the hate she felt toward Tarrlok for trapping the innocent people. She realised then that she could change things. She could freeze the metal benders and knock Tarrlok out and let the people go but before she could do anything everything blurred. The people remained though, every single one of them were looking at her.

"Why didn't you help us?"

"You're our Avatar too!"

"Amon's right! All benders do is repress us!"

"Help us! You're our Avatar too! Help us!"  
Korra felt herself tremble as she tried to figure a way to help them when a loud yell sounded from behind her. She turned around just in time to see her friends being shoved into the back of the police vans. She could hear Bolin calling out to her, could see Mako's accusing glare.

"Why didn't you try to save us?! We're your friends!"

"Were you going to chose them over us?"

"Help us Korra!"  
Guilt weighed Korra down as she fell to her knee's, her head in her hands.

"I tried! I tried to save you all but I couldn't! I-I-" Korra then felt a calming sensation flow over her and the taste of pickles instantly tickled her tongue. Like last time Korra took that time to banish the voices and work on letting her guilt go. She had to understand that she couldn't save everyone all at once. She was still a human being. With a final sigh Korra felt the guilt leave her. Once her eyes opened she let out a loud belch. Her hand instantly went to cover her mouth but it was already out.

"I'm so sorry! It snuck up on me! And why do I taste pickles…?" Aang chuckled as he helped Korra up.

"It's like an after taste of the onion and banana juice. Is it helping any?" Korra thought for a second and realized that the horrible juice really was helping so she requested for another coconut of it. Aang smiled and disappeared into the trees for a minute and came back baring gifts of onion banana juice. Korra held back any nasty thoughts as she took a lard swig of it.

"Ugh, still nasty." Aang chuckled and took back the empty coconut halve.

"Ready for the third chakra?" Korra nodded and once again followed Aang, this time though it was to the side of a sheer cliff. Of course there was a water fall there. The ledge they sat on felt more like a ramp leading up more then stairs.

"The third chakra is fire and it is blocked by shame. Once you get over whatever you're ashamed about you will be able to open up willpower. Whenever you are ready." Korra gave Aang a small smile before entering into her meditation state. There was quite a bit of shame floating around her, mainly for small things though like stealing the last cookie or accidentally setting fire to the spinney wind thingies but after a bit of thinking Korra finally found what shamed her the most, and that was kissing Mako. Had she known that Bolin was standing right there she would have squashed the urge and left, but she didn't. Instead she tossed aside Bolin's feelings and practically stomped on his heart. If that wasn't bad enough because of her kissing Mako they nearly lost a pro bending game. What she really wanted to do was apologize to both Mako and Bolin. She didn't want to hurt them but she had. The smoke around her started to waver and spin and Korra knew that she was about to be transported back to the scene where she kissed Mako and quickly closed her eyes. With concentration she never knew she had she let go of her shame. With a final sigh she opened her eyes and gave Aang a shaky smile.

"Did it, now what?" Aang gave her an approving smile and led her to the fourth location. This time it was within ruins on a stone building that once was still standing. Crumbling statues of the past Avatars were scattered here and there. Once they were seated right by one of the statues Aang spoke.

"The fourth chakra is Air and is blocked by grief. Once you can get over grief you will be able to open up love. Begin when you want." Korra nodded and closed her eyes. Instantly she was taken back to the night she saw Amon take the bending away from the men. Then she was taken to when they lost unfairly to the Wolf Bats. She didn't see their bending being taken away but she could hear it, their screams as their bending was stripped from their entire being. Then to Tahno, he was a big bully and over confident and she all around couldn't stand him but after she saw him looking like the living dead she felt instant grief for him. A man who was once powerful brought down to limp hair with bags under his eyes. He wasn't the only one either, countless number of benders had lost their bending to Amon. She had already accepted the fact that she couldn't save everyone but it still made her sad. She was then faced with countless men and women, all had the same drawn out face, all had hunched shoulders and all looked like they had their souls stripped out of their bodies. Tears instantly formed in Korra's eyes as she looked at every single one of the broken people.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll get your bending back, one way or another you'll have your bending back, I promise!" With that Korra closed her eyes and let her sadness and grief go, in it's place she felt a warm fuzzy buzzing. The feeling grew stronger as a man walked through the fog and stood in front of her. A smile grew on Korra's face as the man grazed his fingers over her cheek. As Korra opened her eyes the only word she could think about was Noatak. She realized then that she liked him more then she thought she did and she was perfectly happy with it. Aang gave her a knowing look as he stood up. Korra looked up at him then looked around. She didn't notice it at first but the sun was up and placed fairly high in the sky. She figured it had to be at least late morning. Korra was surprised but at the same time wasn't. Meditating took quite some time.

"Are you ready for chakra number five?" Korra took in a deep breath and smiled. She was ready. Aang then led her deeper into the ruins till they were seated in a large room at the base of a huge avatar statue. The entire wall beside them was filled with little cubby holes where smaller statues resided.

"This chakra may be a bit hard for you for it is Lies. You will have to give up and get over what ever lie it is you have faced. Once you can do they you will know truth. Can you do it?" Korra swallowed thickly, her mind already on Noatak and barely managed a nod. Almost reluctantly Korra closed her eyes and entered her meditation. This one wasn't hard to find. The wound was still fresh. Images flew through her mind at a rapid place, all of them involving Amon and Noatak. For Korra. Amon and Noatak were two separate and different people. The images slowed down and Korra was once again in the court room. She watched as person after person went up to testify against the man she loved. Then Tarrlok busted in, and started to spew noncence, at least, Korra thought it to be nonsense until Noatak proved everything his brother dearest said to be true. He was a water bender, a blood bender son of Yakone. He was a lie, everything about him was a lie but something felt different. Sure he lied about a lot of stuff but there were some things he didn't lie about. He was actually making an effort to open up and she felt that given the right amount of time he would have told her everything. The smoke around Korra started to swirl as Amon and Noatak walked through.

"I am the Lie."

"And I am just the foolish man who thought he could get away with the Lie." Korra choked up slightly as she looked between the two men who were the same. With a smile on her face Korra closed her eyes and concentrated on dispelling the Lies and letting in truth. The smoke around her swallowed the two men up before she opened her eyes. With a shaky laugh Korra whipped at her tear stained face.

"Are you alright?" Korra then gave Aang a genuine smile.

"I've never felt better." What surprised Korra the most was that it was the absolute truth. Never before had she felt so good.

"Alright, then I guess it's time to start with the sixth chakra then." Korra followed Aang and realized that night time was falling once again.

"Geez, how long was I in there for?!" Aang laughed and stopped them at another side of a cliff, this one though had stairs leading up.

"When you meditate there is no such thing as time. It's like sleeping." Korra sat down and looked at Aang.

"Was it like this when you went through these trials?" Aang smiled and sat down, the far off look was back on his face.

"Yep, I had a lot of chakra to clean back then so it took me quite some time. Are you ready for the sixth chakra? After this one there will be only one more." Korra held back a sigh of relief and gave Aang the thumbs up.

"Okay, this chakra is the Light Chakra. This one is created by illusions and opens up insight. As Guru Pathic told me, the greatest Illision of them all is one of separation. Back in my day it was the separation of the four nations. I figure this one will be fairly easy to do so I'll let you have at it." Korra instantly went into her meditations but was having slight difficulties trying to figure out the illusions. The only thing she could think of that was close to what Aang had said was the Illusion between benders and none benders. Either way thought both are the same. Both have families, both have people they love and hate. Both have rights. Then there's people like Amon and Tarrlok who fight for something that they think is right. Being a none bender doesn't mean you're not powerful or amazing. She knew several amazing none benders, heck, she was friends with one. And even back when Aang was flying around there were amazing none benders like Sokka and Suki. It was then that chi blocking original was created. Sure benders are great but so are none benders. With that thought in mind Korra closed her eyes and excepted the illusion and let it go.  
When Korra opened her eyes it was night time. She was amazed at how long it took to unblock chakra but shrugged it off. There was only one left and she was more then happy to finish it off.

"Alright, now what?" Aang looked at Korra sadly before getting up. For the entire walk up the mountain he didn't speak. It was only after they passed through the clouds that Korra got worried. She couldn't imagine what the seventh one was or how horrible it was going to be. Once they reached the top Korra was ready to explode but remained silent. It was only after they sat down did Aang speak.

"The goal of mastering the Avatar State is to get rid of all your earthly attachments. Once you can do that you will gain a high level of spirituality. The seventh and final chakra is Thoughts and is blocked by earthly attachments, as in love. Once you can give up love you will be able to open up pure cosmic energy. Then, and only then, will you be able to master the avatar state." Korra sat frozen as she processed Aang's words. Noatak instantly flashed in her mind. A thought then struck Korra. She didn't want to give Noatak up, not after she just accepted him. She still had her Plan, all she had to do was get rid of Amon, once Amon was gone she could have Noatak. She would do anything to defeat Amon but she didn't know if she was wiling to give up her love for Noatak.

"One last thing Korra, if you don't finish this, if you decide now that you can't give him up then you will never be able to master the Avatar State, you won't be able to come back here and try to re do it. This is your one and only chance, choose wisely." Korra looked at Aang with despair in her eyes. She knew what she had to do. For the sake of Republic City she had to give up the man she loved. With that in mind Korra closed her eyes and entered her meditation state. She was then taken back to the shack. There she saw Amon hunched over her, a blanket in his hand. He was about to put it over her when she woke up and decked him out. Before Korra could process what she saw she was taken to when she ran away. It showed Noatak struggling to take her clothes off and his embarrassed expression. Then the fright in his eyes when she would move or make a sound. Korra laughed at that as the scene changed to their first kiss. The images and scenes started to move faster and faster until it ended with Noatak leaning over her in the court as he blood bent her. His face showed great pain and all Korra wanted to do was walk over to him and give him a hug and tell him that it was alright, that she wasn't mad anymore. That she had a plan and all he had to do was follow the it snf then they could be together. Then Korra remembered what her mission was and closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she let him go.  
Even after Korra was finished she didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to face Aang just yet. Once she opened she eyes though a surge of raw power shot through her. Korra looked around in shock and realized that she was in the sky and was standing on a purple, narrow, wispy road. Korra half expected herself to go right through it but she didn't.

"I guess this is it." Taking in a deep breath Korra started to move forward, at least what she thought was forward. Soon she started to jog, then she went into a full out run, something inside of her was telling her to go faster and then she saw her destination. A giant version of her in the Avatar State. Korra stared up at herself in amazement when she moved. Korra didn't have time to react when her giant self closed her hands around her. The power surge came back and she let out a yell of pain. Soon it was over and Korra opened her eyes. She was looking up at the sky and she vaguely wondered if she had fallen.

"You did it Korra. You've mastered the Avatar State!" Korra looked up at Aang's lopsided grin and gave a small laugh. Aside from all the chakra blocks being cleansed Korra didn't feel all that different. She forced herself to not think of Noatak but instead concentrated on the faint sound of wind she could hear. The only problem was that there was no wind, everything was still.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?

"I think I can air bend." Aang's smile grew as he helped Korra up. A smile almost as wide as his was on Korra's. As a test Korra crouched down into the basic air bending position that Tenzin had grilled into Korra's head. Feeling giddy Korra whipped her arms around and shot both her hands out like she was pushing the air. To her amazement air actually shot out of them, creating a powerful blast that disturbed the clouds below them.

"Aang! I can air bend! Did you see that?! Wait till Tenzin see's! His head will explode!" Korra laughed out loud as she bent into a more complicated air bending pose.

"Korra, how about I teach you the Air Scooter?" Korra relaxed her pose and turned to Aang. For so long she had seen Meelo, Ikki and Jinora scoot around on their little balls of air and every time Korra couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous. It would much easier to get around places if she just scooted so Aang offering to teach it to her was like a dream come true.

"That would be amazing! Please teach me!" Korra then put her knuckles together and bowed. "Sifu-Aang."  
For the rest of the night Aang taught Korra all of the air bending techniques that he knew. He even taught some that even Tenzin didn't know. By morning Korra was laying in the grass feeling 100% exhausted. Aang sat against a tree and didn't show any signs of fatigue. Spirits don't tire out.

"That was amazing! All that was just air bending too! What hidden techniques do you know with all the other elements?" Aang laughed and gave Korra a once over. She would probably fall over with the tiniest of winds at the moment, even laying down.

"I think that will have to wait till another day. I suggest you get some rest since tonight I am bringing you back home." Korra booed Aang but was grateful none the less. She was totally bushed and physically cringed at the thought of moving. Korra was all too happy to fall asleep when she heard a rustling in the bushes beside her. Any other day she would have written it off as an animal but in the mountains there weren't any animals. They were so high up that none of them would have survived.

"Aang, I think there's someone here…" Aang peered into the tree's and a dark look grew on his face.  
"Looks like you'll be able to try out the Avatar State sooner then I had thought. I suggest you get up Korra. And look alive." Korra scrambled up and winced slightly as her muscles pulled. She was going to be bed ridden for the next couple of days and she was not happy about it.  
Just then a group of chi blockers busted into the small clearing where Aang and Korra was. Except it was just Korra, while she was concentrating on the intruders Aang had disappeared to observe from the Spirit World.

"Oh gee, thanks Aang." Korra grumbled under her breath as a group of five surrounded her. It was then that she realized that she has no idea how to trigger the Avatar State. Panic started to rise as the first chi blocker attacked. Korra easily side stepped it but realized that it a trap when a second and third chi blocker attacked her from the side. Soon they had her pinned down, once one of them brought out rope though Korra decided enough was enough. Power surged through Korra as she felt the Avatar State kick in. The power was enough to raise her off of the ground. Rocks swirled around her and water from a near by stream bubbled in the air. She didn't really see the chi blockers but she felt them, she felt the darkness that surrounded them so that's what she attacked. The chi blockers had nothing on Korra and were soon knocked out and piled up. Once Korra felt the darkness leave did she let go of the power. Her eyes stopped glowing once she touched the ground.

"Woah, I did that?" Korra looked around at the mess she had created. Tree's were uprooted and puddles blotched the soaked ground. Some of the tree's were even on fire.

"That is the power of the Avatar State. It is not a power you can take lightly and not one you should abuse. Use it when you need it. Now sleep, you need your rest." Korra looked around but she couldn't see Aang. She felt a pressure on her for head and right above her chest. Before she could figure out what it meant she slumped to the ground and entered a deep sleep.  
When Korra woke up it was night time, judging by the position of the moon it was fairly early. The chi blockers were no where in sight and she figured that Aang took them someplace.

"Are you ready to go back?" Korra looked up and saw Aang sitting on Appa's head. A lopsided grin on his face.

"More ready then I'll ever be." Korra then jumped up to Appa's saddle and landed with the grace of an air bender.

"Time to go take down Amon."

* * *

AN: I DID IT GUYS I DID IT I FINSHED CHAPTER 15 GUYS I DID IT LOOK! Hope you liked it, I actually did research for this chapter XD I don't really have much to say other then the fact that this chapter is the longest one I have EVER written. I talk to BeTheAmorrian23 on a daily basis and I told her that chapter 15 was gunna be around 5k words long AND IT IS! 5205 words to be exact. I am very proud of that. I have no idea when chapter 16 will be up. If you have any questions then please ask! And leave a review! Mini likes reviews and it keeps me motivated! (Motivation is one of the reasons this took so long to get up). So review!

I only edited it once because it's currently 12:31 am and I am TIRED!


	16. Avatar Day, Day 1: the Parade

Once Korra got off the translucent Appa she stumbled past the concerned crowd and dragged her tired body to her room. She was drained both in body and in mind. Her heart felt empty and ached and all she wanted to do was sleep.

For two days she slept. No one disturbed her save for Asami who sat beside her bed and held her hand. Once Korra woke up she knew she couldn't avoid everyone anymore. Rumours were already spreading and she knew they wouldn't be patient with her anymore so she called everyone to her small room. It was a bit cramped with 7 people and a polar bear dog but they managed. With her heart heavy she relayed everything that had happened over the past month or so. No detail was left out. She knew she should have felt embarrassed but she couldn't muster up enough energy to feel so.

Once she was done talking everyone was quiet for a moment. Everyone was stunned by what she said, even Naga. Mako silently left the room, his face passive, Bolin sat rooted in his seat, his eyes staring at the floor like they held the mystery behind where Zuko's mom went. Tenzin spluttered a bit as his face turned several different shades before he too left the room. Lin had a stern look on her face and after huffing once she followed Tenzin. The only people left with her was Asami, Pema, and Naga.

"I'm sorry." Korra winced slightly when her voice cracked. She was once a strong willed woman. A concrete wall, but now all she felt like was a pile of rooster hog dung. Korra's chest cramped up as she curled into a ball on her bed. She didn't flinch when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. Another clasped her hand and she knew she couldn't keep it in any longer. Silently she cried until she fell asleep.

A couple hours later she woke up. Her head hurt and she swore her hair was defying gravity. Beside her in her bed lay Asami. She still had her hand firmly clasped in hers. Korra managed a faint smile as she brushed a stray lock of dark hair out of Asami's face. The movement woke the woman up and soon the two were staring at each other. Again Korra managed a small smile.  
"Did I mention that I can airbend now?" Asami's green eyes sparkled as she laughed quietly.  
"Congratulations Miss Avatar. Now go back to sleep, I was having a good dream." Korra only too eagerly obliged and fell back asleep. She didn't dream, all she saw was black.

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Korra, wake up! It's Avatar Day!" Korra mumbled incoherently and flopped over so that her back way facing the door.

"Korra!" Tenzin banged on the door and Korra quietly pondered the possibility of the door mysteriously catching on fire.

"Your outfits are here! You have to try them on!" Sighing in defeat Korra kicked off her covers and dragged herself out of bed.

"Korra!"

"I'm up! Sweet Spirits. Crazy old man.." Korra mumbled to herself as she pulled on her clothes. Did she want to wear ridiculous clothes and parade in front of people? No, she did not. Did she have a choice? No, she did not.

"I'm coming in." Korra had a second to quickly pull down her shirt before Tenzin sauntered in carrying two outfits. Once Korra saw lays upon layers of cloth she was ready to vault out her window but she managed to stay her ground.

Tenzin placed both the outfits down on her bed and backed up, "You are to wear the dress for the parade then afterwards is the ceremony, for that you wear the robes. They are traditions water tribe robes so you should be happy with them." Korra walked over and inspected the robes. Every Avatar was required to wear their respective tribe outfit for the ceremony. She could already feel herself sweating just looking at the thick material.

While Korra was distracted Tenzin took the chance to escape before she could shoot complaints at him. As he left her room he bumped into two very eager young girls.

"I already given her the outfits, you can go in if you want." Ikki and Jinora whooped in excitement and rushed into Korra's room.

"Oh my gosh! That dress is adorable!" Korra looked over and saw Ikki practically drooling over her parade dress. Korra couldn't see what was so great about it. It looked gauzy and poofy and would be a pain in the ass if she had to fight in it. She really didn't want to put it on but judging by the looks on the girls faces she knew she didn't have a choice.

"I'll put it on, keep your drool away from it." Jinora smiled sweetly as she pulled her younger sister away from the dress. With help from the two younger girls Korra managed to get the dress on. As she had thought, it was very constricting. The bodice was too low for her own comfort and it was almost too tight around her stomach and waist, giving her full hips exaderated curves. The skirt part draped down in several layers. Her tribes crest was inlayed with gold and hung down from her hips. The whole number was different shades of blue and white.

Jinora backed up and gave Korra a once over and twirled her finger signalling Korra to spin so that she could see the back. Korra sighed and spun. She wouldn't admit it but she liked the feel of the skirt on her bare legs. After a couple more seconds of scrutiny she was given the thumbs up from both girls. Jinora floated over and wrapped her arms gently around Korra's waist.

"You look beautiful. Now all that has to be done is your hair and makeup." Korra winced inwardly and ruffled Jinora's hair. Ikki giggled and flew her arms around Korra's neck and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Grandpa Aang would be so proud!" Korra smiled gentle and nodded her head. She had no doubt in her mind that he was watching right then from the Spirit World.

* * *

"Alright, for your hair we need to do something simple, nothing too complex or else it will take away from the dress. I was thinking of pulling the front of your hair back then putting it in a bun then curling the rest of your hair. Of cource you'll have an ornament stuck in the base of your bun. Your hair is longer as well so the curls will really stand out." Korra stifled a yawn as Asami drabbled on about what she was or wasn't going to do with her hair. She could care less about what happened to her hair and she figured that if anyone could make her hair look fabulous it was Asami.

As Asami played around with her hair Korra felt her mind start to wander. Her relationship with Mako was rocky at best. Ever since he learned about her and Amon he had become distant. Bolin at least tried to act like nothing was wrong. She still cared for Mako, he was still her good friend, but she would have thought that after three months he would be at least a little over it.

Bolin got over it fairly quickly. He even confessed to her that he had a small crush on her. After that things were a bit awkward between them but not for long. Korra accepted his feelings but didn't return them. He was very understanding about it and would occasionally bring her some flowers in an attempted to make her smile.

Pema had her child two months after Korra returning. It had caused quite a ruckus but in no time little Rohan was born and singing the song of a baby. Pema and Tenzin both sleep in a separate house with him that way his crying won't wake up everyone else in the building. Sometimes though Jinora would sneak into his room and rock him and sing him songs that Katara had taught her.

Asami still lived at Air Temple Island. She had the option to go back to her old home but she instantly refused saying that it wasn't her home anymore and that it would just bring back bad memories. Korra was glad that Asami wasn't leaving. She was Korra's only female friend that was her age.

As for Equalist news, there was none. News of who Amon really was spread like fire in dry grass. People dropped out of the Equalist army like flies. All that's left of them is a small group led by Amon's old Lieutenant. Every so often they would go on raids and cause havoc but even those were dwindling.

As for Amon. He is no more. His name is still around, so is his work, but he himself, isn't. Last Korra heard about him he was on the run. Not from benders but from those who use to be his allies. Korra didn't think about him all too much. It was all too painful for her. If she caught herself think about him she would remind herself that she didn't like him anymore, that he was nothing to her. A small part of her always protested and tried to remind her that she did like him still but the Avatar part would quickly squish it and shove it to the back of her mind.

"I'm done Korra, what do you think?" Korra's eyes focused on image in the mirror. It took her a second to recognize the woman staring at her but she realized that it was herself. Her hair was totally transformed. Soft curls rested on her shoulders and back, and a bun was held on the crown of her head. A blue ornament hung from the base of the bun, effectively keeping it together.

"Try shaking your head a bit" Korra did as she was told and was amazed when the bun stayed in place.

"Alright, we have enough time to do your makeup as well. I want you to stay still and try not to blink." Korra was slightly confused and sat patently as Asami applied some powder foundation all over her face. She then whipped out a black eyeliner pencil.

For ten minutes Asami did Korra's makeup. At the end Korra concluded that getting her makeup done was on her top five list of most unpleasant things to do, it was just after riding Naga bare backed.

She liked the results though. She didn't even look like Korra anymore. She looked like a beautiful grown woman. Someone who would most likely cause satomobile accidents.

"Thank you Asami, you did a wonderful job." Korra hugged her friend tightly.

"Didn't have to work too hard, you're already a very beautiful woman as it is." Korra felt her throat constrict and she hugged Asami tighter before letting go.

"You'll be up there with me right? I don't want to be alone." Asami started to gather up her beauty supplies and gave Korra a smile.

"Of cource I'm going to be up there with you. Do you think I would miss a chance like this?" Korra chucked and shook her head. After a soft knock Pema stuck her head into the bathroom.

"How are things coming along?" Asami smiled widely and pointed toward Korra.

"See for yourself." Korra sat up a bit straighter and put on a small smile. Pema squinted her eyes a look of concentration filled her face.

"Where's Korra? All I see is a beautiful young lady." Korra giggled and blushed lightly.

"Thank you Pema. Is it time for the parade?" Pema walked in and grabbed Korra's hands.

"Yes, We have to get you to your float. Don't want to be late for your own party now do you?" Korra rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be helped out of her chair. With the support of both Asami and Pema, Korra managed to wedge her feet into her 2 inch high heals. They were higher then she would have liked but all she was going to do was sit so she didn't mind too much. Once they left the bathroom Korra switched on her smiling face and let her mind wander. If they encountered someone she could smile it off and act modest. The only people she didn't do that to were Mako, Bolin and Tenzin.

Mako looked completely awe struck and he could barely get out a coherent sentence. Korra and Asami shared a glance then dissolved in laughter. Bolin was a bit more bold and loud with his compliments. He hooted and gave her every compliment he had. Soon though it was time for Korra to get up onto her float. She was prepared to set out when she realised that they were going through the 'do's and don'ts of being on a moving platform'. Asami chose that time to get herself and everyone else ready and left Korra to endure the lecture by herself. Korra silently cursed her friend and vowed that she would drench her later on when the instructor finally stopped talking and left, leaving Korra by herself. Looking around Korra got to see some of the other floats that were going to be in the parade. Each nation had their own section, air was in the lead, next came fire, then came water then came earth. Korra's float took up the rear end of the parade. Around her float were benders showing off their skills.

"Ladies and gentle men, if I can have your attention please. The parade will be starting in five minutes time, please go to your respective stands and be ready. Thank you." Korra suddenly felt nervous as she gentle bent the sweat off her brow. Asami and friends sill weren't back and Korra feared she was going to have to do through with the parade alone.

Two minutes went by till she saw Asami jogging up to the float with Tenzin right behind her.

"Took you guys long enough." Asami smiled apologetically as she climbed up the float.

"Sorry, Bolin was being picky about his hair. We're here now though, so let's get this thing started!"

As it turned out even though the parade had started it was still a half an hour before they moved. Since they were at the back they had to wait for everyone in front of them to move ahead. By time they reached the crowed Korra was feeling exhausted. For two hours Korra managed to smile and wave and show off a bit with her bending. She couldn't do anything complicated because of the dress but she didn't mind all too much.

At one of the stopping points Korra got an idea for an air bending trick. Discreetly she called Asami over and asked for a small stone or a marble. Looking confused Asami handed Korra a clear glass marble. Smiling deviantly Korra looked at the crowed.

"This is a trick that Avatar Aang himself taught me. It has helped him out of tough spots on countless occasions and shows his air bending powers. Behold!" Everyone held their breath and leaned forward as Korra stood up and turned her back to the audience. Turning slowly Korra held her right hand over her left, on her bottom hand lay the marble. Concentrating slightly Korra raised the marble and made it spin really fast between her hands. A smile spread across her face as she showed the audience her skill. Everyone was quiet and for a second Korra thought of the possibility of the crowd hating her little trick, but just like with Aang, everyone went crazy. One guy suddenly started yelling and throwing his arms in the air, foam frothed out of his mouth as he fell down to the ground. Korra laughed and quickly stopped the marble before anyone else keeled over.

The rest of the parade went by without a hitch and soon it was time for Korra to get ready for her ceremony. For it Korra will have to demonstrate all four skills and then activate the avatar state. After that she will take a pledge then bam! She's a full blown Avatar. After all that everyone goes home to rest up for the following days banquet and party.

Korra didn't have to beauty herself up for the ceremony. She just had to get the robes on and pray for cool weather.

For the ceremony Korra started out with Water, then she demonstrated Fire, next came Earth and finally Air. People cheered and hollered as she brought on the avatar state. She chucked around a couple boulders and shot a bit of fire before releasing it's hold. After that she said her pledge. Several people went off to party the night away, the more sensible ones dragged their tired feet home to where their beds were. Korra, once again, had no choice in the matter and had to go home and rest. She had to be up early again to help prepare for the banquet. She figured she won't help out too long, at least that is if the women value their kitchen.

* * *

Korra lay awake in her bed, her body telling her it was time to sleep yet her mind was awake and buzzing. For some reason she couldn't get Noatak out of her mind. She kept relaying their final kiss over and over again. The look of pain on his face before he disappeared, the thought of never liking him again. It was all too much for her.

With a mighty sigh Korra got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. She figured that the fresh air would be good for her muddled mind.

With one leap she was out her window. Using her hand glider she soared up and over the rest of the house and trees. It took only a couple seconds before she was at her cliff. With a snap Korra closed the glider and landed on the soft grass. Laying back Korra gazed up at the stars. Soon she felt herself doze off but was wide awake again when she heard a shuffling in the bushes a couple feet away. Over time she had gotten good at picking up human or animal noises. The sound she just heard was definably human.

Korra got up slowly and silently. Who ever it was, they were in for a nasty surprise. First she saw a boot, then an arm, then the rest of the intruder materialized. Korra was about to release a ball of air at him when she realised just who it was. Only one word managed to escape Korra mouth:

"Noatak?"

* * *

AN: I know, I said I was discontinuing it. And I really want to because I dislike this story now buuut I also dislike not finishing things. So, I shall continue on. Hope you don't mind waiting quite possibly 3-4 months for another chapter XD Either way, I wrote this in one night. Kinda. This is my third try at least. It is currently 2:28 AM ..XD  
Thank you BeTheAmorrian23 for being so supportive :) You're a good friend 3

Word count: 3143


	17. Avatar Day 2 : The Banquet

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT!

Korra felt rooted to the spot. She knew she had to attack him, he was an enemy after all, but the look on his face made her stay put. His normal confidence was gone, his once very handsome face was drawn and haggard. He looked exactly like Tahno did when he lost his bending. Korra's heart ached at the sight and had to cross her arms to keep from holding him. His blue eyes were dull but a small shine returned in them when he looked at her.

"I've missed you." This time Korra had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying something stupid, like saying she missed him as well. Which she realised she did. Aside from his gruelling good looks and witty charm he was also a formidable enemy. Without him around Korra found herself getting almost lazy. She still practices bending but it's not the same without a goal.

"What do you want? You're not exactly welcome here you know." Noatak's shoulders drooped a little and Korra swore the air around them was shimmering. She had to be careful to keep her emotions in check or else she'll accidentally start bending.

"No need to act so cold. I just came to see you. I was hoping I could talk to you, and tell you everything. From the start, nothing will be left out. I just want to stop with these lies once and for all tell the truth. You will listen to me, right?" Korra glared at Noatak, her defiance wall was up and she wasn't ready to let it down. She also wanted to know the truth though, she still remembers the trial 3 months back but rumours have somewhat distorted the her memory. With a sigh Korra relaxed her arms and stretched a bit.

"Fine, I'll listen to you. But once you're done you have to leave. If you get caught you won't get a second chance at trial, you'll head strait to an execution." Even though there was a risk Noatak couldn't help but feel a childish happiness. After many years he was going to be able to shed Amon and let someone get to know Noatak. Korra noticed his happiness and tried to ignore it.

'You don't like him, remember, he something you had to give up. Listen to him then kick him off your island.'

"Come down here, that way if the patrol goes by they won't see you." Korra walked over to the edge of the cliff and jumped down. About 5 feet down she bent a pillar of earth out to catch her. A simple stomp and twist of hands later and she managed to make a small cave. Korra was about to shout up and tell Noatak it was clear for him to jump when he slid down. It took Korra only a second to react and was able to soften his landing. After grunting his thanks Noatak entered Korra's cave. He had to stoop a bit since she made it her height. Once both were seated Noatak started to tell his story.

An hour past and Noatak finished telling Korra everything. Both were silent for several more minutes.

"So where's your mom now?" Noatak looked up and fixated his tired eyes on Korra's similarly tired ones.

"I don't know. Tarrlok didn't tell me much, just that she was alive when he left." Noatak went quiet and when he spoke again Korra had to strain to hear him "I hope I can see her again someday…" Korra crossed her arms again and had to press her back into the rock wall to keep herself from embracing Noatak. It was only when he looked into her eyes did she relent.

Her limbs were stiff but she managed to drag herself over to him. She was hesitant at first and didn't know what to do so she just embraced him. She had forgotten just how broad his shoulders were and couldn't help but blush a bit when remembering some of their adventures. Noatak shuddered a bit then wrapped his arms around Korra's waist and pulled her close. She didn't know if he was crying or if his shaking was due to lack of human contact, she just knew that he was broken and sad.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I know that's a stupid thing to say but it will." Korra hated lying but she knew that after a story like that, he needed some reassurance. As she stroked his hair she noticed it was longer than last time due to lack of care. His shaking soon subsided and his arms loosened a bit so that they weren't crushing her waist. Still she stroked his hair.

"If there's anything I can do, that's within reasons, I will do it. Or at least try to." Noatak looked up at Korra with big eyes. She never really noticed before but they were a shocking shade of blue. They held an almost childishness about them. She wasn't surprised since he never really did have a childhood. Most of it was taken up by Yakones greedy desire for power.

"Hot food and a shower would be nice." His smile was big and Korra couldn't resist smiling back. Food and a shower she can handle. She was only thankful he didn't request she give up her bending.

"And one other thing." Korra was about to ask what when suddenly his lips were on hers. It took maybe three seconds for her brain to send signals to the rest of her body, by then though it was over.

"W-What was that for?! Do you want to be hit?!" Noatak grinned at Korra and hugged her close again.

"I want you, one last time. That's the last thing I will ever ask for." Korra's face ignited as she tried to stammer out just why that was a bad idea but his pleading eyes shut her up. Again it looked like she didn't have a choice.

"If it will shut you up…" Noatak smiled widely and nodded his head.

"Food and shower first though. I'll need my energy and I want to be clean." Korra sighed and looked out into the still dark sky. Morning was approaching soon and she didn't have much time.

With a gentle push she de tangled herself from her former enemy and headed to the entrance of the cave.

"Stay here, don't leave, don't make a sound. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll see if I can find some meat for you, it will help bring back your energy." Before Noatak could respond Korra leapt up into the air. For added safety she half concealed the entrance to the cave.

Her trip to the kitchen went smoothly and was soon headed back to the cave with her bagged prize when she bumped into one of the patrol men.

"Ah, Avatar Korra, off to your cliff I see?" Korra smiled nervously and nodded. Then man spotted her full bag and raised an eyebrow,

"I get hungry while sitting, thought I would be prepared." The man smiled and laughed loudly.

"Such a big eater! Must be an Avatar thing! Well, get along, the night won't go on forever. Try to get some sleep!" Korra smiled kindly and bowed her head. Once he was out of sight Korra booked it back to her cliff. Never breaking stride Korra leapt off the edge and landed on the ledge.

"I'm back, you still alive?" Korra heard a grunt from the back of the cave and took that as a yes. "I'm going to keep the entrance sealed up since I'm going to start a fire. It may get a bit warm in here so bare with me." Korra couldn't see him but she could sense him so she was ready. She didn't fight back when he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't hug him back or struggle. After several moment of no response Noatak gave up and plopped to the ground.

"So what did you get me?" Korra sat down as well and formed a ball of fire into her hands. Noatak watched in bitter amazement as Korra divided the fire into five parts and place them around the cave, that way the entire place was lit.

"There's meat, I don't know what kind, some vegetables, a loaf of Pema's fresh bread and a wheel of cheese. What do you want first?" Judging from the small dribble of drool oozing out of the corner of his mouth Korra decided that he needed all of it. To start off with Korra sliced the bread and cheese, that way he had something to hold off the hunger till the meat and veggies were ready. Soon Noatak was sighing happily and leaning against the wall.

"I haven't had anything to eat for three days. It's hard to find food when there's a bounty on your head." Korra looked down at her hands and tried to squash any feeling of guilt. It was his fault he was in this situation, not hers.

"So second part of our deal, the shower. I was thinking we go down to the bottom of the cliff, there I can make a tub filled with water. Heating up the water isn't a problem either. I'm sure you can handle the rest with your water bending." Korra killed the fire in the cave and everything went dark. Everything was quiet and Korra was about to ask if he was still there when she felt a pair of warm hands around her waist. Fear momentarily froze Korra when she remembered that the man she was alone with could still take her bending. All he had to do was take her bending and he would be home free. All his old followers would welcome him back with open arms. Korra's heart rate picked up speed as the seconds went by.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Still he did nothing. Korra was at her wits ends when she felt warm lips press up against hers. Korra was confused for a second but felt herself kissing back. She hadn't kissed him much but his lips felt familiar. As soon as it started though it ended.

"My apologies Avatar. I couldn't hold back. I know you can't exactly forgive me yet, hell, even I haven't forgiven myself. I just really needed that." Korra remained silent, she didn't know what to say. Telling him it was alright would be a lie. It wasn't alright, he had lied. He also took the bending of countless innocent people and kidnapped her. He was her number one enemy. On the other hand he was also a victim. It's because of his father that he did everything. He was practically abused as a child and grew up with hate in his heart. If Noatak had grown up in her water tribe, if he didn't have Yakone as a father, then he would have grown up being a strong man with extraordinary bending skills. He could have protected his younger brother and gone to school. Amon would never had existed. And Republic City would still be peaceful. The only problem with that was if Amon wasn't around then chances were some other guy would decide to go evil. So even though they wouldn't have Amon, they would have some other crazy guy. Sighing heavily Korra leaned her head against Noatak's chest.

"Why? Why did you have to be evil? Why couldn't you be a normal man?" Noatak played with Korra's pony tail and laughed.

"Where would all the fun be if I were normal? Who would you fight with then? Or who would you challenge over a radio station? Face it, if I wasn't around your life would be dull and boring." Korra heard the smile in his voice and she lightly hit him. If he were normal then it would be perfectly acceptable for them to be together.

"You…you love me right?" Noatak paused his playing for a second then resumed. Korra bit her lip as she waited for his answer.

"Of course I love you. I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't. To me, there's only you. Always have been. All my plans were based around you. Even when you weren't in Republic City I waited for you. I had always loved hearing stories about you. At first I was only interesting in the Avatar part of you but as time went on I realised just how amazing you were as a person. You weren't a monster, or evil like my father had said. You were just a girl, a girl who happened to be the Avatar. I always figured that if I took your bending away that it would be alright for me to love you. I wouldn't feel so guilty over it. Though I did take a small amount of joy out of taking the bending of the other people. Especially that water bending scum. He treated you like crap and that wasn't going to pass. The Triads deserved it as well."

"And what about Bo? And the countless others that had their bending stripped from them? All the innocent people who relied on their bending for work and survival, what about them?" Noatak was quiet again. He has stopped playing with Korra's hair and settled with wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I was caught in a power high. I was unstoppable. Not even you could stop me and you're considered the most powerful being on the planet. I had a power one step ahead of you though, the power to take away someone else's power? Once you get the feel of it you can't just stop. You have to keep going, to feel the power. It's intoxicating." Korra shuddered slightly. She knew what he meant. She always felt the power when she entered her Avatar State. The feeling of being invincible. Of course no one is, it's just a state of mind.

"Why the question?" Korra took in a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say.

"What if I told you there was a way for you and I to be together..?" Korra held her breath while she waited for his reply.

"I would ask what you had in mind." Korra exhaled as she walked over to the entrance of the cave and broke down the wall. She didn't know if he was going to like her idea but it was worth a shot.

"Korra, wake up, you have to get ready!" Korra didn't even hear Bolin as she continued to snore on. By time she got back to her room it was already early morning. She figured she had a good hour worth of sleep before she had to wake up again and prepare for a big banquet and party.

"How's it going? Is she waking up?" Bolin looked over at Korra's sleeping form and shook his head. He had tried shaking her but realised just how stupid that idea was. He tried calling her name over and over again, he even pelted her exposed arm with pebbles but still she snored on.

"I may have one last idea. May want to plug your ears for this." Tenzin looked confused but stuck his fingers in his ears anyways. Smiling broadly Bolin got real close to Korra's ear and sucked in a lot of air.

"HEEEEEEEEY KOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRAAAA!" Pabu, who was peacefully wrapped around Bolins neck squealed and ran off. Bolin barely managed to jump back in time before Korra blindly flailed her limbs. Her sleepy eyes opened as she looked around the room.

"Huh?" Bolin smiled triumphantly and gave Tenzin the thumbs up before running off to find where Pabu was hiding.

"Good, you're finally awake. The banquet starts in four hours. I want you to be completely schooled on proper table edict by then. You can choose what you wear, just please look presentable." Korra was still processing his words when he turned and left her room. She really needed more sleep but she knew if she fell back asleep she would get lectured till her ears bled. Getting up Korra pulled on the first things her hands came in contact with and that was a dark blue shirt that was a similar design of her light blue one. Her pants were the same ones she wore yesterday and she hoped no one would notice. The banquet didn't start until 11 but she was expected to help prepare and cook the food. She was feeling quite confident as she strolled into the kitchen, all the women who were in it had slight horrified looks on their faces. Everyone knew Korra could easily knock someone out with her cooking. If fighting failed all they would have to do is invite the enemy over for Korra's Specially. They would either die or wish they were dead. Korra didn't really feel offended by their glares or horrified expressions, she already knew a thing or two thanks to Noatak. She knew she couldn't mess up. Ignoring all the worried glances Korra walked up to the island counter and picked up a knife and placed a potato in front of her. Everyone in the room held their breath as Korra took her time positioning the vegetable. One woman caved and broke down in tears. Dramatically she picked up a spatula and frying pan and ran from the room in hopes to save them from a horrible demise. Korra felt they were all being over dramatic but shrugged it off. Avatar days were always stressful for women since they had to do all the cooking.

Smiling confidently Korra raised the knife and brought it down on the potato, severing it in half neat and cleanly. Everyone was still a few seconds after the cut, it was Pema who finally cut the silence by clapping her hands together. All as one the women let out a sigh of relief. Their kitchen was still in tact and it appeared that Korra wasn't going to destroy it any time soon. Smiling fondly Pema walked over to give Korra a hand.

For three hours Korra chopped, stirred and rolled. Most of the stuff had been done when she go there but there were still some dished that had to be made. Soon though they relinquished the knife from Korra and instructed her to set the table up. All together there were 12 seats. Only close friends and family to the Avatar were able to eat with her. The rest of Republic City and everywhere else made their own feasts. She knew that Mako, Bolin, Asami, Pema, Tenzin, Meelo, Jinora, Ikki, her mother, and her father were going to be there. There was one chair left that was empty and she wished that Katara could join them but she had suddenly come down with a cold and didn't want to make everyone else sick. She didn't really care who else came, as long as she had her friends and family. A small part of her wished that it was Noatak who would join them but she knew she had a better chance with Aang sitting there than Noatak.

Sighing lightly Korra set the table the way she was taught beginning with the wine glasses.

"Korra! Need a hand?" Looking up from a stack of precariously placed glasses Korra nodded at Mako and smiled her thanks. Together they set the glasses around the table, neither of them saying anything.

"He's disappeared. No one's seen him for over a week now." Korra paused for a second and gripped one of the glasses. She knew who he was talking about and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Some think he's dead. I hope he is." Korra took in a deep breath and exhaled. She had control over her temper as she placed the glass gently down on the table.

"I don't care. I don't know where he is. And I doubt he's dead. He's a very persistent man and knows how to get what he wants. He wouldn't die without seeing me first." Mako gave Korra a strange look before placed the last glass down.

"He's still our enemy you know. Just because he was exposed doesn't mean he's suddenly good. He's still evil and is probably out there now scheming a way to get back at you and taking away bending of more innocent people." Korra felt her hold slip a bit as she straitened up.

"I know he's still our enemy, I know he can't suddenly turn good, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a victim as well. If you really want to blame someone blame Yakone, he's the one who wanted the revenge, not Noatak and not Tarlok. Both thought their actions were for the greater good. Just how we think our actions are for the greater good as well." Korra was proud of herself for keeping her hot temper in check but she felt it quickly slipping away. She couldn't understand why Mako was so dead against Noatak. In fact, Noatak was completely different from Amon. They were two separate people in her mind.

"Who's side are you on? Stop defending him! He's evil! He's bad! So just forget about him!" Korra stared at Mako for a second. She couldn't figure out if he was for real or not.

"I'm the Avatar, it's my job to see things from both sides. I can't just condemn a person for something they did wrong! I have to bring peace, remember? Not kill and being pain! I'm not taking his side but I'm also not going to forget that he's human." The two of them glared at each other for a bit.

"Fine. Whatever, do what you want. Just remember who's side your on. Just because you two screwed doesn't mean he's a good guy, just makes you easy."

"Oh you did not just say that." Korra knew she couldn't keep on being calm, in a couple seconds all hell was going to break lose.

"You heard me." At that moment Mako was seriously revaluating his words. The air around Korra started to shimmer as she took a step toward Mako.

"Pretend that I'm deaf, you obviously think I'm stupid, and tell me again, just what you said." Mako realised then that he hadn't just pissed off Korra but he had pissed off the Avatar. Mako found it hard to swallow as Korra started to talk toward him, all four elements swirled around her as she got closer to him.

"KORRA!" Pausing Korra slowly turned and looked at Tenzin. He didn't look happy, then again neither did she. "Calm down Korra." It wasn't an order it was a warning. Looking back at Mako all she wanted to do was bury him in the ground but she knew doing that wasn't right. Taking in a deep cleansing breath Korra let go of the elements. Soon everything was calm again. The table was ruined though, all the glasses had been blown off and the table cloth was damp and scorched in different places.

"Oops…" She didn't have to look at Tenzin to see his disapproving glare. She also didn't look at Mako either because she knew if she did then she'll get mad again. She couldn't just let him go unpunished though so before she could storm off she brought her foot down and Mako sunk chest deep into the ground. As she left she could hear Tenzin barking orders to find either Lin or Bolin.

Feeling a bit satisfied with herself Korra left the hall and wondered outside. If they wanted her they knew where to find her.

Once at her cliff Korra sat down with her legs dangling over the edge. She knew she was going to pay for what she did but she couldn't let slide what he had said. She knew Noatak was still the bad guy but in a sense he wasn't. It was Amon who was the bad guy, Noatak was just a lost and lonely child. After she had told him her plan he had practically jumped for joy. All thoughts of shower and sex gone from his mind. He had a chance to finally be free that didn't involve his death.

"Hey Korra." Sighing Korra looked up at Asami. She was getting tired of being interrupted. She rarely had time for herself anymore. Forcing a smile out Korra scootched over a bit so that Asami could sit down.

"Come to tell me what I did was wrong and that I'm a horrible Avatar?" Asami just laughed and gladly took a seat.  
"No, I actually came to congratulate you. You did what I've been wanting to do for a while now. And I heard what he said. He's a typical fire bending hot head." Korra laughed softly and leaned on Asami, she was still tired from lack of sleep. Just as she was about to doze off when Korra got an idea.

"Asami, mind helping me with something?" Asami looked a bit confused but as Korra talked she quickly understood. It didn't take her long to answer.

"I'll help."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls relaxation period was soon interrupted with Pema coming over with a baby Rohan on her hip.

"The banquet will be starting soon. We can't start without you Korra." Looking over at Asami, Korra shrugged. She might as well go, it was her banquet after all.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Rohan gurgled a bit and stretched his pudgy arms toward Korra. Smiling fondly Korra took him in her arms. Pema watched the two together for a second and smiled.

"One of these day's you'll make for one amazing mother. Just try not to bury them into the ground too much!" Asami and Pema laughed and Korra blushed modestly. Korra bounced him a bit then got up. She might as well get going now.

All three plus four walked into the banquet hall. The table looked the same before her little fit and the hole in the ground where Mako was had been fixed. The women from the kitchen steadily brought food out onto the table. The smell of it all made Korra's stomach grumble loudly. Pema took Rohan back but Korra hardly noticed. All she could see were steaming hot dishes. There were dishes from all four Nations and some she didn't know about. Asami laughed at Korra and took her seat. Pema took hers as well. Rohan stayed with her so the empty chair remained thus. People began to filter in then. To her dismay it was Tenzin who walked in. No trace of anger showed on his face but she knew by the way his jaw was set that she was in for a lecture later on. Bolin came in next with Pabo wrapped around his neck. Once he caught sight of Korra his smile brightened and he waved wildly at her. Smiling back at him she took her seat at the head of the table. Bolin plopped down on the closest chair to the left of her, and Asami took the closest one to the right of her. Mako came in next and silently sat beside Bolin. She didn't look at him nor did she speak to her. Next flew in Ikki, Jinora and Meelo. Jinora had her nose stuck in a book about aerial techniques and the other two were just being loud. Once all three saw Korra they called out her name and rushed her, bombarding her with questions.

"Hey, hey Korra! Do you still see grandpa Aang?"

"Have you ever seen anything embarrassing in one of your visions?"

"I know how Rohan was made!" Everyone went quiet and stared at Meelo.

"Everyone knows that when a mommy and daddy love each other every much they poke each other in the belly button and BAM! A baby instantly pops out!" Meelo smiled proudly as everyone in the room sighed.

"Meelo hunny, that's not how it's done." Meelo just shrugged and proceeded to try to poke his sisters in the stomach. Pema gave Korra a confused look but she just shrugged it off. Whoever he got that information from they weren't all that smart. Jinora took the seat beside her mother and placed Rohan on her lap. Ikki sat beside her then Tenzin sat at the other end of the table. Leaving Korra's dad to sit beside Meelo. Once Korra had seen her parents she got up and ran to them. Her father easily picked her up and swung her around like he use to when she was a child. Her mother gave Korra a kiss on the cheek then the two of them sat down. All that was left was one person. To her surprise it was General Iroh who walked through the doors. He was wearing his work uniform and by the looks of him he had just gotten off work. After giving Korra his respects he claimed the empty seat beside Asami. Korra gave her friend a cheeky grin and Asami blushed lightly. She could feel the heat from Mako's glare and couldn't help but laugh. Soon though she had to get serious and do her speech. Standing up tall she looked around at everyone. Her mind suddenly drew up a blank and she seriously wished she had asked Noatak to help her with her speech. Emotions then filled her as she looked everyone in the eye. They had all helped her and remained true to her. All she could get out was a chocked up thank you and a deep bow. She knew it was the lamest Avatar speech in the history of Avatars but she couldn't seem to get the words out. She didn't have to worry though because everyone began to clap. Smiling shyly Korra sat down. She was really going to have to work on her public speaking skills.

The feast went smoothly and after 3 hours of stuffing themselves everyone was past full. Pema had excused herself so that she could put the pooped Rohan off to bed and the three air bending children were outside playing with Pabu and Naga. Asami and Iroh were deep in a conversation and from the looks of it everyone else was busy. Both her mother and father had to leave quickly due to bad weather. They didn't want to get stuck in it. After one last glance Korra got up and left. Moving quickly she was soon at her cliff. The previous night before she had left Korra made Noatak a small hut at the base of the cliff. She also made him a tub with heated water. She hoped that it would be enough for him till she got back. Korra was about to jump off when she remembered that he would most likely be hungry, sighing in annoyance Korra turned around and ran back to the banquet hall. As she expected there were leftovers. Quickly she stuffed a bag full of food and snuck out via a window. This time she didn't stop at her cliff but jumped down. The ground rushed up to meet her and at the last second Korra shot out a blast of air under neither her, cushioning her landing.

"I'm back, you still here Noa?" Strolling into the hut Korra placed the bad of food down onto the stone table. "Noatak?" Korra was about to turn around and search the area when someone attacked her from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up. Fear gripped her heart momentarily until she realised it was just Noatak.

"I missed you." Korra relaxed a bit as he set her down, he didn't let go of her though.

"I brought you some food from the banquet. I helped make some of it, surprisingly it turned out all right. I hate to admit but it's all thanks to you." Korra blushed lightly as she felt Noatak chuckle. Finally he let go, only to grab her hand, their fingers entwined.

"I'll eat later, right now I'm not all that hungry. Maybe in a couple hours." Noatak sat down on a couch Korra had made and pulled Korra onto his lap. Korra protested a bit but soon relaxed. She fit on his lap quite comfortably and snuggled a bit more into his chest. The temperature had dropped by several degrees and the heat coming off of his body was amazing.

"A small storm is coming, you may be stuck here for a while." Korra failed to see how that was a bad thing as his hand trailed down her arm, creating goose bumps on her skin. The sensation felt nice for Korra and she willed Noatak to go on. Korra wondered absentmindedly is he could read her mind cause his hand started to caress her hips. A fire lit up in Korra that only ignited when she was with Noatak and Korra leaned in and pressed her lips on his. Noatak froze for a second but recovered quickly. Not wanting to waist any time Noatak parted his lip and brushed his tongue against hers. His hands continued to roam as they made out. Suddenly though she heared Mako in her mind.

_"Just because you two screwed doesn't mean he's a good guy, just makes you easy."_

Pain gripped Korra's heart and she pushed Noatak away. Her breathing became labored as she struggled to remember how to breath. Noatak gave her a questioning look and stopped. He knew hesitation when he saw it.

"What's wrong?" Korra shook her head and leaned against his chest.

"Just something stupid Mako said. It's nothing, really." Noatak scrutinized Korra, he knew she was lying.

"Korra, what did he say?" Sighing Korra buried her face in the crook of Noatak's neck, muffling her voice.

"He just said that I was easy because I had sex with you is all." Korra felt Noatak stiffen under neither her and she instantly wished she could take back what she said. He was quiet for several moments before he finally spoke.

"That kid is lucky I wasn't around when he said that." Korra shuddered slightly as she tried not to think about what Noatak would have done if he were there.

"But you don't think I'm easy, do you?" Noatak went quiet again as he thought over her question.

"No, I don't think you're easy. It took me forever to get close to you, I mean, you always ran away from me. Even after kidnapping you, you resisted. So no, I don't think you're easy. All this wouldn't have been as fun if you were easy." Korra pondered over his answer a bit and found it to her liking. Smiling up at Noatak she gave him a quick kiss.

"So do I pass?" Laughing, Korra wrapped her arms around Noatak's neck and straddled him.

"All A's." Noatak trailed his hand up Korra's stomach and put on a mock hurt face.

"What? I don't get an A+? I worked so hard!" Smiling deviously Korra kissed the tip of Noatak's nose.

"Then you'll just have to try harder, now won't you?" Noatak glared at Korra and cupped one of her breasts. A small noise escaped Korra's throat as he kneaded her soft chest. Soon both Korra and Noatak were naked with Korra still sitting on top.

"If you want to back out now, you can." Korra looked at Noatak through hazy eyes and shook her head. She didn't think she could stop now, they had gone too far and she felt if they stopped now she would die. Noatak smiled and kissed Korra gently, leaving a trail down to her neck. Wasting no time Noatak located where her artery was and sucked right at the spot. Korra felt her blood race as she let out a small moan. Korra then decided it was time and gentle went down on him. It had been a while since Korra last had sex but there was no pain. Soon she was moving up and down steadily. A part of her took great pleasure over seeing his expressions as she quickened the pace. Both his hands gripped her waist as he started pushing into her as well, making it so that she wasn't the only one doing all the work. Not far after that Korra felt her climax getting near and judging by Noatak's muscle spasms he was close as well. Both of them climaxed at once, their moans drowned out by the angry wind outside.

The two of them cuddled together and took a nap. By time they woke up the storm had passed and the moon was up. Noatak got up first and went to the bag of food, his stomach was demanding to be fed. Korra was slower to get up and it was during his second helping that she actually got up onto her feet. The cool air nipped at her bare skin so she quickly pulled on her clothes. Something was nagging her but she couldn't figure out what it was. After several moments of thinking Korra gave up, instead she snuck up behind Noatak and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll give you an A+, but only because I'm feeling generous tonight." Noatak chucked as she stuffed another dinner roll into his mouth.

"By the way, don't you have a party you have to go to?" Korra froze and looked outside, judging by the position of the moon she was several hours past late. Swearing colourfully Korra face palmed.

"I completely forgot about it!"

"Don't worry, you had a perfectly good excuse, you were at your cliff when the storm hit, you couldn't make it back to the house so you took refuge in a small cave inside the cliff. You got tired while waiting it out so you took a nap and when you woke up it was already night time." Korra nodded her head and looked outside again.

"You really need to teach me how to lie like that, I can barely get a speech out without stumbling!" Noatak laughed and got up to hug Korra from behind.

"It took many years to perfect on both lying and talking in public. And I don't know if we have the time. You should go before they get worried." Korra sighed and leaned back. She didn't want to go but she knew she had to.

"I'll be back in the morning." Noatak kissed the top of Korra's head then rested his chin on it. Korra then detangled herself from him and left his small hut. Soon she was gone and Noatak was left alone.

* * *

**AN: I'm stopping the chapter there! I worked crazy hard to finish this and it is so far my longest chapter. I really don't want to go through the trouble of editing it but I know I'll regret it later if I don't. Just so you all know Lies is coming to an end (thank the Spirits) After this will be one more chapter than the epilogue. Chances are the next chapter will be long as well XD Hope you enjoyed reading! Leave a review! If you have any questions then don't be shy.**

Word Count : 6,505

Disclaimer : I don't own Legend of Korra but if I did then you would be getting Book 2 a lot sooner than mid april XD


	18. Avatar Festival FINAL CHAPTER

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER GUYS! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Avatar Korra, do you know what time it is?" Hunching her shoulders slightly Korra glanced to the left as guilt settled in.

"It's not a trick question. Just answer." Korra couldn't believe it, she was the most powerful being in the world and here she was, being scolded like a little child by Tenzin. She knew she was late, but she couldn't help it! There was a storm after all.

"Half past late?" Tenzin's face turned red with anger and pointed at her, his mouth gaping open like a fish, Korra found the face very amusing but she knew that if she laughed she would get some more scolding.

"Hunny, can you take Rohan for me please?" Before Tenzin could protest Pema shoved his baby son into his arms, the giggling bundle instantly calmed him down and after shooting a glare at Korra he left. Korra was about to thank Pema when she noticed that she too had the disproving look on her face. Instantly she was reminded of her mom and a twinge of home sickness flew through her. Giving Pema a sheepish grin she apologized.

"I'm sorry Pema, I went to my cliff to relax and then the storm hit and I decided to take shelter instead of risk the danger of walking through it back to the house. Then I fell asleep and when I woke up the moon was high in the sky. I really am sorry." Pema's face relaxed and she game Korra a motherly smile.

"It's okay Korra. The party was a bad idea anyways. The kids were getting too rambunctious." Korra laughed lightly as she finally relaxed on her cushion. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind but she couldn't quite place it. She didn't have time to wonder what it was though because Mako decided to walk in, a troubled look on his face.

"Korra, are you ok? I heard what happened. You didn't get a cold right?" Both women looked at the young man, Pema shook her head then left, she knew a fight when she saw one and she didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"Oh, so now you're going to play the nice guy huh? Maybe you should think that maybe you're the reason I got trapped in the storm in the first place. Maybe if you hadn't talked a bunch of crap then maybe, just maybe, we would be having a party right now instead of everyone scolding me like I'm a child!" Mako instantly went on the defensive as he took a step back, a look of anger flashing through across his face.

"You're blaming me? Because you were scared of a little storm? You're the most powerful being on the planet! I'm sure you could get yourself through a bit of snow!" Hot anger flashed through Korra as her face turned red and she was about to shout back at him when Bolin burst through the door, an angered look on his face as well.

"Both of you need to be quiet! It's no one's fault that Korra was late! If you want to blame something blame the storm! Now be quiet so that I can sleep!" Both benders looked at the disheveled earth bender for a second then both nodded their heads vigorously and apologizing. After shooting a glare at both of them Bolin backed out of the door and stumbled his way back to his room.

"I've never seen Bolin like that before…" Korra looked at Mako with big eyes, who in turn just shrugged.

"Bolin doesn't like to be woken up when he sleeps, he's been like that for as long as I can remember. In the morning he won't remember a single thing and will be back to his old self." Silently Korra thanked Bolin for the distraction. She hated fighting with Mako but everything he says and does annoys her now.

"Let's just forget this ever happened and go to sleep. I'm tired, it's been a long day." Both nodded in agreement then went their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning the house was alive with activity. It was the last day of Avatar Day and everyone was feeling the excitement. Today was the day of the festival, where everyone can mingle, play games and drink. The festival starts at noon and goes till midnight, then everyone has the night to rest. The next day is set mainly to dismantle and clean up after the big celebration. It had been many years since there was an Avatar Day Festival and the people who were old enough to remember them were getting together to collaborate ideas to make this one different. Korra didn't have to do anything, which she was just fine with considering she had an ex enemy she had to take care of.

Once breakfast was over she grabbed Asami away from Iroh and dragged her over to the cliff. Before jumping down she turned to her friend.

"He's down there, Noatak I mean. I want to discus our plan together because I want to do it today. It's our best chance at doing it." Asami looked at her friend for a second before nodding her head.

"If that's what you want." Korra smiled and nodded her head then took her friends hand and jumped off. Asami gave a small yelp but soon they landed on the ground, Korra's airbending softened the landing a great deal. Then Korra lead her over to the small make shift hut where she knew her lover was waiting.

"Noatak! I'm back! I have Asami with me so you better have clothes on!" Both women heard a curse from inside the hut and both laughed. A few moments later Noatak poked his head out of the door, his normally slicked back hair was lose and framed his face.

"Ah, Korra, Asami, nice to see you two. Please, do come in." Korra rolled her eyes as she stepped up to him and gave him a quick kiss then walked in. To Noatak's surprise Asami walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you kind sir." Noatak's face flushed as he backed away from the smiling girls.

"I apologies for the state of my humble abode, but as you can see, it's made out of dirt and rocks." Korra shot him a glare then sat down on the stone chair. Once the other two were seated Korra went right down to business.

"Tonight is when we are going to execute the plan. Both of you remember what it is right?" Asami and Noatak nodded and Korra continued. "We should start right before midnight, that's when there will be the most people. The more people witness the better." Korra turned her gaze on Noatak. "Asami will have your brother ready at the boat. From there I leave everything to you." Noatak nodded somberly.

"I'm going to enter the Avatar State during our fight. I'll have full control over it but I want you to be careful none the less. If you feel like things are getting out of control I want you to run, even if it's before our scheduled time, okay?" Noatak nodded again.

"Before all this happens I want you to meet me under the bridge Korra. So that we can say goodbye." It was Korra's turn to nod, the two of them locked their eyes on each other.

"Should I go or..." Korra forced herself to look away from Noatak and rested her eyes on Asami.

"No, I think that both of us should leave. We have a lot to prepare for tonight." A look of hurt flashed through Noatak's face at the thought of Korra leaving so soon.

"Can't you stay for just a little bit? We don't have much time left together and all." Korra's heart broke a little bit when she saw the vulnerable look in his eyes but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I really do have to go. There's a lot of stuff I need to get done before tonight, everything needs to be set perfectly or else our plan won't work." Noatak was about to protest but was given a look by both women so he gave up. He knew a losing battle when he saw one.

"Alright, but be quick. I don't get to see you much and I can't stand to be away from you." Korra blushed brightly and Noatak smiled inwardly. Asami took that chance to sneak out of the hut to give the two some privacy. Noatak, who is always aware of his surroundings, took notice and took the opportunity to gather the young Avatar in his arms. She didn't protest and instead melted into his arms. Burying her face in his neck she breathed in his clean scent.

"I'm going to miss you." Korra smiled to herself and squeezed him around the middle. Noatak felt her grip loosen and fear flashed through him, causing him to tighten his hold on her.

"Please, just a little longer my nanuq." Heat once again flooded her face as she tightened her arms around his waist.

"I'm not going to miss you just because of the sex, which is amazing by the way." Korra lightly smacked his leg and blushed even brighter. In response Noatak laughed loudly then stroked her hair.

"No, I'm going to miss the way we fight, the way your eyes looked like burning ice when you're mad, or the way you smile in determination. I'll miss every aspect of you. And until I can come back, I'll continue to love you." Korra stopped breathing as she processed his words. It's then that she realized that Noatak didn't just love her, he was obsessed with her. Noatak played with her pony tail while she just stood there, his words settling in her heart like a stone.

"I...I'll miss you too," Smiling shyly she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tonight, wait for me." Then she wiggled out of his hold and left the hut, his gaze heavy on her back. Asami stood waiting for her outside the hut, a somber look on her face.

"You heard?" Asami answered by simply nodding, Korra in turn nodded as well. Both were silent for a second before Asami clapped her hands together.

"Ah, I just about forgot!" Korra opened her mouth to question what she had forgotten but Asami left quickly back into the hut. Not even a minute later she was back, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What was that about?" Asami just winked at her friend and took her arm.

"Let's go, we have a lot of preparing to do, don't we not?" Korra sighed and decided not to question her friend, instead she braced her against her and lept into the air, pushing a large air bubble under both of them that got them to the top of the cliff in one bound.

* * *

Noon came much too quickly for Korra as she fiddled with one of her hair clasps. Everything had been set out, everything was ready, they just had to wait now, and Korra was terrified.

"Korra, you're going to pull the clasp right off." Looking up Korra shot a smile at Jinorra and dropped her hands.

"I'm just a bit nervous is all. This is my first Avatar Festival after all." Jinorra smiled at Korra and grasped her hands.

"It'll be alright, Grandpa Aang is watching us as we speak and I'm sure he won't let anything bad happen." Smiling fondly at the young girl Korra put on her best "winning smile" and thanked the young air bender.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to our first Avatar Korra Festival!" Everyone cheered and Korra blushed modestly and Tenzin droned on about Avatar Aang and how great he was and how he was expecting great things from Korra. No pressure.

* * *

Evening finally rolled around and tension was running high in Korra. Throughout the day she walked around and stuffed her face with many of the vendor foods and played silly festival games. Many people stopped her and congratulated her on becoming a fully realized avatar and thank her for ridding the city of Amon. Some would come up to her and say that she did a horrible job and that Amon was still out there. Other's just wanted to shake her hand. Korra was ready to burst into a semi rage when suddenly someone clamped a hand down on her shoulder. Whipping around Korra went to yell at the rude person but was struck dumb when she recognized him. His eye's to be precise.

"Noatak, what in the name of the spirits are you doing here?!" Her voice was a low hiss but it still attracted attention. It wasn't time yet for their fight and he was risking everything they had planned by showing up. The top half of his face was covered with a festive mask and his usual good posture was replaced with a more reserved hunch of the shoulders. If any equalists were around they would instantly notice him.

Bowing deeply Noatak took Korra's hand and pressed it gentle to his lips. Everyone around them gasped in shock, but not as loudly as Korra.

"Miss Korra, it is a delight to meet you. Would you care to join me on a walk?" All around people started to whisper behind their hands, a couple people already betting on what she will say.

"Uh...sure...I guess." A couple people in the crowd cheered and others groaned and money was passed around. A deep blush showed on Korra's tanned cheeks as she looped her arm through Noatak's. She figured it was safe since no one has noticed him yet. She took their lack of screaming as a sign of encouragement.

The two walked around for hours, going from vendor to vendor. Sometimes they were stopped so that people could take pictures, other times they stopped to put on a little water bending show for onlookers. The dead line was approaching fast and Korra didn't realize it until the moon was high up in the sky and Asami was running towards them. Korra was about to explain to Asami who it was but didn't have the chance.

"Hey Korra, hey Noatak, common, it's almost time!" Korra then remembered when her friend ran back into the hut.

"You set this up didn't you...?" Asami grinned cheekily at her friend and winked, causing Korra to blush again. Then Asami took told of Noatak's arm and dragged him away.

"Korra, the bridge, meet me there in five minutes!" Korra nodded numbly as she watched Asami drag him away so that she could prep him for the battle. After a couple more seconds Korra made her way over to the great bridge and sat under it. More than ten minutes passed until he showed up, decked out in his full Amon outfit, mask and all. Fear suddenly flashed through Korra's eyes at the sight but she quickly squashed it.

"You look as terrifying as ever, Amon."

"And you look as lovely as ever my Little Avatar." His voice was deep as he unleashed his full height, giving him an imposing look. Getting up stiffly Korra walked up to him and undid his mask. His smooth face was revealed and Korra relaxed just a bit.

"This mask always did scare me." Placing her hand on his cheek he leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary. Everyone has to see Amon, remember?" Korra sighed and leaned against his broad chest.

"I'll wait here, every year, on this day. I'll wait for you to return. I love you Noatak." Quickly, before he could reply, Korra pushed away and ran back to the festival. She didn't want to hear his goodbyes, or his words of love, she didn't know if she could handle it. Instead she ran and waited for him to show up.

As always he didn't disappoint her. She was standing in front of the Counsel building, when his tall form appeared on top of it.

"Avatar Korra! I have come to re claim what is rightfully mine!" Everyone screamed and scattered, leaving Korra to stand alone.

"What is yours? I'm sorry, but are you implying that you had something before?" The two glared at each other and Noatak jumped off, Korra bit back a yell and stood impassively where she was. As usual he was able to land with no problem and he straightened up.

"I want my honor back Avatar, fight me, right now. No interference's!" Everyone gasped in shock and looked at Korra to see what she would do. In response Korra called up on the Avatar State. Instantly all four elements were called on. Her body lifted off the ground and her eyes glowed with angry brightness.

"Let's end this, right here, right now!" With a roar Noatak launched himself at Korra, he wasn't going to hold back, he knew Korra would be able to handle herself.

It was safe to say the fight was very one sided. Again and again Korra battered him away, knocked him back and hit him. Every once in a while Korra would hold back and let him land a few blows but they were weaker given her current state and soon the battle was over with him on his knees and her in front of him. The two were like that for a while and the crowd grew restless.

"Just kill him already!"

"Take his life!"

"Make him suffer for what he did to us!"

"I wan't my bending back!" All around them people started to chant the word 'kill' over and over again. Anger rose in Korra for real and the Avatar State flared up. Turning around she released her anger out on the crowd. She didn't hurt any of them but she definitely scared them. When she spoke her voice was loud and booming, instantly drawing everyone's attention.

"I will not kill him! I will not stoop to petty level's and take a man's life! Shame on every single one of you to want death upon another man! Didn't Avatar Aang teach you anything?!" Everyone was silent and terrified. A couple people fainted and other cried, begging for her forgiveness.

"I will not tolerate behavior like this!" Noatak then took his cue and grabbed Korra's wrist and dragged her down so that she was on her knee's. Everyone was dead silent again.

"Let me go Amon, you can't win this fight!" Asami then ran in with an equalist glove in her hands. Bolin and Mako were close behind her. Soon everyone there there and surrounding them. From every prospective it looked like Amon was captured, and that everything was over. Korra lightly squeezed Noatak's arm as a warning then summoned a large wet mist to engulf the square. Yells could be heard from every direction, Noatak and Korra took the time to quietly escape.

Grabbing his hand Korra dragged him to where the boat and his younger brother were waiting. A look of relief flashed through Noatak's eyes as he glanced at his younger brother. Letting go of his hand Korra hopped from foot to foot in the spot. Urging them to reunite faster.

"You took my bending." The words were simple but the accusation of them filled the air. Noatak's shoulders instantly fell.

"You gave me no choice, you kidnapped and held the one I love. I assure you taking your bending wasn't what I had in mind when I first saw you." Tarrlok glared at Noatak then lightly shrugged his shoulders. With a sigh he unclasped his mask and let it fall to the ground.

"It's alright, can we go now? I wish to see mother." Noatak smiled brightly and nodded. Turning to Korra he hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I'll meet you under the bridge, if not next year then the year after that. I will come back for you Korra. I love you, I love only you." Korra's heart broke slightly and she hugged him back. Tilting her head up Korra gladly revived Noatak's final kiss, putting as much emotion into it as she could.

"I'll wait for you for as long as it takes. I love you too Noatak. Now go, go live a life you should have had." Korra then pushed him toward the boat. Smiling fondly at her Noatak got in the boat and took his position at the front where the steering wheel was.

"Remember! Protect yourself and your brother!" Noatak gave the thumbs up then revved the engine and sped off. Asami appeared then with Mako and Bolin behind her. Everyone else followed after. Asami wrapped her arm around Korra's waist and hugged her as they watched the boat speed away while Mako knelt down and picked up the discarded mask.

* * *

"Hey, big brother, do you think mother really is alive?" Noatak closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the wind against his face.

"I think she is. She was a tough woman." Tarrlok nodded and looked in one of the shelves on the boat where Asami had told him to look. In it he found one of the equalist gloves. Beside him sat the gas valve. It was then that he realized what he had to do.

"You know, the two of together, just like the good old times, well, there's nothing we can't do! We can easily find mother!" Noatak tried his hardest to keep the smile on his face, he knew what was coming, his bloodbending told him so, but it didn't take any of the sadness away. The wind took the tears that streamed down his face, almost instantly drying his face before more replaced them. He heard the lid to the gas valve twist off, he heard the electricity and he tensed. This was the moment. He just had to summon the water fast enough to protect both himself and his brother.

"It'll be just like the good old days."

Boom.

* * *

**Boom goes the dynamite! Chapter 18 all edited and pretty just for you guys 3 Done done done finally done all I have left to post is the epilogue and Lies will be done! Weeeeeeew! **

**Leave a review if you can! I like to know what you guys think of the story thus far! **

**I edited the chapters up to 7. Then I got lazy...one of these day's I'll finish editing. This is not that day. **

**Well! Look forward to the epilogue guys!**


	19. Epilogue

"Mommy! Shui stuck his finger in my ear again!"

"Did not! Mom! Tell Chun to stop lying!"

"Both of you will be quiet and behave, or else I'm sending both of you to visit Yui!" Both young children pouted at their mother then stuck their tongues out at each other. Chun, who was the older of the two took her mothers hand.

"Mommy, why do we always stand here? Who are we waiting for?" Korra looked down at her daughter then picked her up.

"We're waiting for someone very special Chun."

"How can this person be so special? We don't even know them!" Shui, the younger of the two by one minute and 30 seconds threw his tiny arms up in the air, exasperation showing on his little face. Korra was struck once again at how much he looked like his father and ruffled his hair.

"You'll meet him soon enough. He promised after all." Shui puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. Chun squirmed in her arms so she let her down. A second later Chun was running into the amrs of Iroh.

"Uncle Iroh!" Chun wrapped her tiny arms around the grown mans neck and hugged him. Shui wasn't far behind and instantly wrapped himself around one of his legs. Asami wasn't far behind him, her hands resting on her back in hopes to support her swollen belly. A little toddler hobbled past over to Korra, a little bit of drool dribbling down his chin.

"Zuko! How's my little man doing?" The toddler gurgled a bit then lifted his arms up, a signal that he wanted to be picked up. Smiling fondly Korra bent down and scoped the little boy up, placing him on her knee and bounced him a bit. A large smile grew on his face and he giggled loudly while grasping Korra's hair. Asami sighed and hobbled over to Korra.

"I'm so sorry." Korra just shook her head, Little Zuko was adorable and she absolutely loved his giggles.

"It's okay, they're so cute at this age." Korra coo'd at the little boy and he giggled some more. With practiced hands Korra wiped away the drool and then put him down so that he could toddle his way over to his mother.

"Chun, Shui, get off of Iroh! He's not a mountain you can climb!" Both children "awed" as they climbed off of Iroh then ran over to Korra, each taking her hands.

"Hey, why don't you go practice your water bending while I go and talk with Uncle Iroh and Auntie Asami?" Both children nodded their heads and ran off to practice their basic water bending skills, leaving the three adults and a toddler alone.

"Still no show?" Korra shook her head.

"I'm planning on going over to the bridge, do you think you can look after the twins while I wait?" Asami smiled at her friend and awkwardly hugged her.

"I'm sure he'll show up this time. It has been six years after all." Korra smiled to hide her worry and nodded.

"Thank you Asami, thank you Iroh." Korra then walked over to her children and gave both a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy has to go someplace again. Uncle Iroh and Auntie Asami will take care of you for a bit. Play nice with Zuko, okay?" Both kids smiled up at their mother and nodded.

"Don't worry! We'll take good care of Little Zuko!" Korra smiled and ruffled their hair.

"I'll be back soon, behave!" Korra then ran off to wait under the bridge. She didn't know how long she was going to wait this time but for some reason she was feeling optimistic. To kill time Korra practiced her water bending. With moves she mastered years ago she twisted and bent the water around her form, she had full control over her element. She didn't know how long she was bending but once she realized that the moon was high in the sky she stopped.

"He's not coming." Her hands dropped to her sides as she just stood there. Disappointment washed over her as she went to leave.

"You're as impatient as ever young Avatar." Korra froze. She knew that voice and instantly she could visualize him. Every single part of her suddenly exploded with energy, but she was too scared to turn around.

"You've been gone for a very long time."

"I know." His voice was closer now and she could feel the heat from his body. Everything in her was telling her to turn around but she couldn't. Fear kept her rooted to the spot. She was scared that once she turned around he would disappear, that he would be just a hallucination that her brain come up with.

"Korra, turn around." A large warm hand clamped on her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise.

"I don't want to turn around, because if I turn around then you'll be gone.." Noatak's heart broke and before he could stop himself he turned her around and enveloped her in a tight hug. His hands tangled in her hair and his other hand grasped her lower back.

"I'm right here Korra. I'm right here, I'll always be here. Remember?" A shudder left her as she wound her arms around his torso.

"It's you. It's really you!" Happiness suddenly consumed Korra as she squeezed him. Tilting her head up she accepted his kiss and greedily took him in.

"Eeeeeeeew! Mommy! What are you doing?!" Korra jumped and pushed away from Noatak, her face flushed with embarrassment. She quickly recovered though and hunched down and opened her arms. The twins instantly ran into them and she hoisted them up.

"Remember that special person I talked about? Well kids, say hello to your father."

* * *

**AND IT'S DONE! LIES IS OFFICIALLY DONE!**

**Little note, Chun means Pure in chinese and Shui means Water. So, Pure Water. It was the best I could come up with short notice d: **

**Anyways. Tell me what you thought! I'll concentrate now on writing Safe Guard c:**

**Thank you for sticking by me till the end!**

**(Not bad for my first fanfiction no?)**

**MINI OUT!**


End file.
